


Consequences Part II

by Ebonyswanne



Series: Tangled web [2]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyswanne/pseuds/Ebonyswanne
Summary: Jun's life will never be the same again, but how long can she keep the secret from Ken she desperately wants to tell him. Then there's Joe... is he truly alive? Is he the only one she can turn too. This story follows series episodes. Thanks to Daniella T for translations of Gatchaman II.





	1. Chapter 1

Jun had hardly found the time to feel sorry for her situation over the past two months-- And she had become grateful for it, her body bounced back very well. 

Youth being on her side and she had looked after herself well during the pregnancy and it paid off within the first two weeks of Dyami's birth. Only the tablets to stop breast milk coming in and the feeling of emptiness after being pregnant reminded her daily of her loss. 

Her long black hair had lost its curls, a small price to pay she thought, when she looked in the mirror every morning. 

When Jinpei commented on the new look, she told him straight hair had come back into fashion and she had begun using a hair straightener. 

He just shrugged his shoulders, muttered something about girls and fashion and the got on with cooking for the customers.

Her first day of training had been hard, Ken hardly acknowledged her. Keeping his distance from her and avoiding making any personal contact during routine staged fights between the four of them.

The tech team had updated Birdstyles- that meant an update of the civilian uniform too. She liked the new white jeans better than her striped ones. 

Jinpei thought he looked cool in with his cap. The new design of the Birdstyles wouldn't be affected by past Galactor devices. 

They now had new weapons to learn how to use effectively, she had to get used to accurately aiming her aura whip.

They would be presented with the new ship soon, this at least got all of them going-- Ken had a knowing smile on his face and confessed to them that he had already seen in the production stages.

The training schedule on the whole had brought her back to something of her former self, even if was just a fraction. She kept telling herself it would take time and she still had things to sort out regarding Dyami.

In the past, during training sessions, Ken would have often collided with her, and smiled slightly when he landed on top of her, she'd blush timidly and he'd laugh softly with a friendly smile and help her to her feet.

Joe would stand aside with his arms folded under his mantle, and just watch them together with his usual unreadable expression- Jinpei would say Ken did it on purpose…

The one time it happened during their recent training, she deflected a kick mid-air causing him to go slightly off balance taking her down with him.

Ken looked into her eyes, for a split second they softened and she saw for a moment conflicting emotions, then he couldn't move off her fast enough.

When Jinpei made his usual teasing remarks-- Ken scowled making Jinpei step back and look at Ken like he had become some kind of stranger to him from the hurt look on the Swallows face.

Ken finally called off the training for the rest of the afternoon, striding out of the training room on the new base known as G-Town leaving the three of them watching his back.

Dr Nambu had witnessed the whole scene- standing at the door he called Ken into his office. The Eagle followed him.

Jinpei never teased him about Jun after that, nor did he even mention Ken to her. He just looked at her in sympathy- she hid the tears forming in her eyes, a habit she had learned the whole time she had carried Dyami. 

She choked up with emotion when dared to visit him once since he had been born. The resemblance leaned more towards Ken than her at two months old, his eyes had become a clearer blue. 

He had studied her intently with an expression she had seen before when Ken studied Arial photos looking for hidden bases…

"Hey Jun," Ryu said with forced cheerfulness in his voice drawing her out of her daze. The training session had ended so badly.

"Me and Jinpei are goin out fishing now." He looked at her sheepishly. "Come with us if ya want to."

Jun found a smile for Ryu and his kind heart. "I would only be in the way-"

"No you won't." Ryu piped up and stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders pulling her into a bear hug. "We'd love you to come out with us for the afternoon. It will do you a world of good."

Jinpei agreed with him trying to force a smile on his hurt face.

She looked into their sincere eyes, and finally agreed to go.

The afternoon proved to be a beautiful sunny day, and out on the water cramped but cosy at the same time in Ryu's fishing boat.

Holding fishing rode sitting in the small runabout boat with him snoring away, and watching Jinpei grimace while putting a squirming worm onto a hook did prove to be soothing for her soul.

Even the sight of a small white plane flying overhead in the distance, didn't break the serenity she felt out on the water in the fishing boat holding a pole with a thin line in the water waiting for a fish to bite.

Being with Ryu and Jinpei lifted her spirits and she woke Ryu out of his snoozing making him rock the boat like a wave had hit them out of nowhere. 

His lazy smile at her squeals of delight as her rode bent with a fish nibbling on the other end lifted her spirits even more as Ryu showed her how to bring in the thrashing big silver scaled fish.

She even entertained the idea of buying her own small boat…

The familiar sounds of the Snack J brought her back to reality, she still loved Ken, and he rarely ever came to the Snack J anymore. Then when he did he sat at the bar quietly, he'd be polite, to Jinpei and to her. 

Then he would leave abruptly, muttering about being late for a mail delivery.

Some of the patrons began to gasp in shock Jun Looked up at the TV to see what the commotion was about.

Putting a hand over her mouth she watched in horror as the new reader talked about the luxury cruise ship sinking, and the thousands of people that had just lost their lives.

Her bracelet chirped. "Jun," Ken commanded.

"Yes Ken," she responded.

"We're being called in…the team is being re-activated." He said in an urgent tone. She could also hear the relief in his voice.

"On my way…" She looked over at Jinpei and signalled him. Without hesitation, they both ran out of the Snack J as they had done many times in the past war…


	2. Chapter 2

Joe couldn't believe his own ears- he couldn't be hearing this right... Replaced!

The Condor had been replaced by a Hawk! The thought ran a cold shiver through his cyborg body, and wounded him at the same time.

Deep in his heart he wanted to see them all again, reveal to them that he lived. But after hearing this news, Joe knew he would not be going back to the Science Ninja Team.

Not that he wanted to…he tried to convince himself.

They had a replacement for G-2, and a pang of sorrow washed over him. Had they come to terms with him being dead? And they had all moved on.

"Dr. Raphael, how do you know?" Joe's voice became thick with emotion- he didn't even try to hide his feelings on someone taking his place on the team as G-2.

Joe folded his arms, tensing up his facial muscles with the inner emotions that threatened to spill over. He knew when he felt like this his face carried and angry deep set scowl that once frightened Galactor goons almost to death.

"I have my sources, Joe you said you had to move on. I thought this information would help you do that." Dr. Raphael's face hadn't changed he didn't look intimidated by Joes deep scowl while he looked at him with disapproval over the top of his thick rimmed glasses. Then choosing to look back at his computer screen and continued entering in information.

"Galactor is forming again, the team has been reactivated."

"Galactor!" Joe snarled. "Damn, I thought I'd taken care of that."

shook his head, rubbing at his sore neck from spending too much time in sitting in the one spot.

"It takes more than blowing up bases to stop a creature like Sosai X…" Raphael informed him.

Joe let out a string of curses and walked away from the doctor.

He still felt gutted by the news he became lost in his thoughts. The idea of someone taking his place didn't sit well with him- Ken needed to have someone he could trust to be his second in command, not some guy they picked out of the secret service.

So why didn't promote Jun to the position? Joe mused, a sudden inclination hit him.

"Who?" He asked abruptly, spinning around to look at the doctor, he had to know more about this Hawk guy. "Who is my replacement?"

Dr. Raphael looked at him, annoyed with Joe for interrupting of his train of thought. "Getz the Hawk, if you must know."

"Getz the Hawk…" Joe muttered thoughtfully stroking his chin. "Do you know where he is? Has he been training with them?"

"No, from what I hear he has been doing special training on his own, Dr. Nambu wanted to test his ability first before introducing him to them…which will be soon." Dr Raphael hadn't looked up from his computer. "Let it go, Joe…you can move on now and find your own life…come back here if you need me."

"Sure," Joe grinned sarcastically with a touch of bitterness that still resided in him. "I'll go buy a house in suburban Utoland. Married to a pretty cyborg girl, can you make one for me?…and punch out a couple of kids…and they could all be cyborgs just like me…I can became an assassin and kill Galactor goons, work as a mechanic to pay the bills…that would suit a guy like me right?"

He missed his meaning. "Humph…" scolded the computer screen as if he didn't hear a word Joe said, Joe turned and walked out of the room.

Getz had to work for the ISO for some time to be put on the team, Joe began run the idea he had forming through his mind. I have some current access codes to top secret information…so I have to find this guy and check him out- make sure he's right for the team…

He grinned slightly- time to get an update on the Science Ninja Team.

Joe stole a casual glance at the other computer room, he could find out what he needed to know about Getz Hawk, and then find him before he goes to meet them.  
Curiosity about Getz began to overwhelm him.

Replaced, the word echoed in his mind, making him feel even further away from his former team and friends. They had been his only family for so long, it hurt to lose them all over again, he switched on the computer and began accessing the ISO data base…

An hour later Joe had his information and he set off to find Getz Hawk.

**************

Joe looked at the pale blue fibro run down rented halfway house. The small and simple but neat and homely house- had something glaringly odd about it, the outside for starters that had been pitted with bullet holes recently- that told Joe that knocking on the front door would be a bad idea.

With light stealth steps from nearly a lifetime of training Joe walked around the back to check for anything usual.

If this guy is right for the team he figured he wouldn't find a thing here to link him with Galactor. The sound of breaking glass and a cry of someone in agonising pain caught his attention, and made him move faster. Joe pulled out his gun and made his way in through an open window. Cautiously he made his way through the small house, rounding a corner he saw twenty men dressed in sleek black uniforms beating up a man tied to chair.

The man tied to the chair had to be Getz the Hawk- Joe thought looking at his bloodied face and battered body.

Joe quickly assessed the situation, noted the positions of the men in the room, he cut down five of them in seconds with his gun, in three sweeping movements he killed another five before they could move, a few ran in terror at the ferocity of his attack, those men didn't get far. Feather shuriken sealed their fate.

The battled ended as quickly as it began, Joe looked over at Getz, the chair had been flung over in the fight by terrified attackers, he briskly walked over and cut his bonds and gently lifted from the wooden kitchen chair.

"Getz?" Joe asked.

"Yes…Who …are… you?" Getz struggled with his words, looking at Joe with delirious dark eyes.

Joe looked at him, his wounds fatal, drawing in a breath he knelt down beside his replacement.

"Tell me, who attacked you…I'm Condor Joe." He said helping the fatally wounded Getz into a comfortable position.

"I don't believe you…" Getz coughed up some blood.

Joe produced a single feather shuriken, with soft white feathers and a deadly sharp blade." Only the Condor carries this one…" This one had his name engraved on it, a gift from Jun for his birthday during the war, it was special. Getz looked at it, then his eyes widened. "You're dead…"

"Do I look dead?" He said amused.

"Galactor…" Getz coughed, his eyes began to fade." They…sent…an imposter...to replace me."

Joe looked away from him for a moment dread filling him.

Getz pulled something out of his pocket, the action cost him his ebbing strength. "Condor Joe..." His raspy voice grew weaker, drawing Joe's attention back to him.  
"Yes…" Looking at Getz with some compassion.

"I trust…I trust you to give this to the woman I love…she'll know the truth if …you…give…her…this…" Getz found some strength to push the ruby necklace into Joe's hand.

"Promise me…. you'll give… it to Mako my fiancée…if you know anything about love… than you'll to do what is right…always…even if it means…sacrificing-" He said as his determined eyes glazed over, every word he spoke cost him his strength as his last breath left his body.

Joe slowly put Getz's lifeless body down, closing the dead man's eyelids with a stroke of his hand.

Closing his eyes momentarily he put the jewel in his pocket.

The sounds of distant police sirens approaching made him leave Getz behind, Joe couldn't get caught up in an investigation over Getz's death, he figured one of the neighbours must have called, looking around for danger he jumped back out the window he came in.

The Science Ninja Team, the people he loved most in the world are in danger, Joe had to find a way to protect them and kill the imposter he checked his supply of feather shuriken, he had to protect them even if it meant his own death…


	3. Chapter 3

The four remaining members of the Science Ninja Team stood there waiting in 's new office waiting for him to speak.

They'd all spent the past hour mulling over what could have happened to the missing scientist and military leaders from around the world. It didn't look good no matter what angle they came at it from. All avenues pointed to Galactor.

He'd said in passing he had news for them, and it had to do with Galactor reforming. Sosai X had begun recruiting. 

Ken's face held a haunted look on his face mixed with frustration at being told that Galactor had managed to reform once more behind their backs.

"Team." He started to say, he hesitated and scanned each of their faces closely.

He began stepping out from behind his desk. "I realize we have been short a team member since Joe died…"

"Joe…" Jun breathed, the memory of her lost brother still caused her grief, she thought of Joe more than ever since she Dyami had been born.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ken's anguished with his closed fisted response to 's reminder of the absent G-2.

"I have a replacement for him." She heard say, they all looked up at him in shock. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"But we all agreed there would never be another G-2." Jinpei blurted out, voicing the thoughts of all of them.

looked down the hallway, taking in there response. "The team needs five to operate effectively… I would like you to meet. Getz Hawk… the new G-2."

They all looked down the hall with an air of expectancy- in Jun's mind no one could really replace Joe. She glanced at Ken, and from the expression on his face she could tell he felt the same.  
Getz the Hawke walked slowly up the hallway, like he deliberately wanted to build up anticipation for his introduction.

Jun didn't trust him the moment she saw him, something about Getz didn't sit right with her. Another glance at Ken and his unreadable face made her wonder even more about Getz she could tell he didn't like Joe's replacement. Ken was always sharp when it comes to people.

He looked at them and smiled arrogantly from the open doorway. She tried her best to return his friendly gesture; instead she chose to wait for Ken's next order.  
gave his order first order for the reactivation of the Science Ninja Team.

"Team move out… "

"Roger." They all said in unison, and headed towards the new God Phoenix…

Jun got into her transport tube- she still looked around with amazement at the new of way of boarding the ship. The advancement in technology had happened in such a short time.  
Once on board they walked over to their new stations, Ryu began to hit the sequence of buttons to start the engines for take off. With a few swift manoeuvres the new God Phoenix lifted out of the launch bay into the ocean, the engines fired up more and they lifted gracefully out of the water into the blue sky…

They'd only had the ship for a week, everything felt so new to Jun, including her new auto Swan.

"Look guys." Ryu sounded excited making her stand up from her station and she walked over towards the middle of the ship.

Ryu hit a couple of buttons." I no longer have to stay on the ship during missions…you gotta love the doc for doing this."

A small robot emerged from underneath a panel, and then it rolled along a cable platform towards Ryu's station.

"I named her Pilma." He said as his smile broadened.

Jun looked at the cute robot called Pilma, then back at Ryu. "I'm happy that you'll be coming with us more Ryu…"

Getz was nowhere to be seen, and Ken didn't look happy about his absence. Jinpei told him he just wanted to look around. Ken didn't look satisfied that response.

Getz finally showed up. Throwing them all a cocky grin, he irritated her, and Jinpei didn't hide his feelings towards his as Getz taunted the Swallow. Ken's side glance towards Getz the Hawk spoke volumes to her what his thoughts are on the new G-2. Getz seemed to have the idea that they'd flounder without him there. Ken put him in his place fast with a few well places words.  
Jun had a feeling some major confrontations were coming their way, Getz had better watch it. She thought or he won't be on the team for long.

The screen flashed above them, 's serious face came up. "The Island of Easton Island is a key to the return of Sosai X. A transport plane has been shot down there- it could be a key to finding the missing people. I order you to move out immediately. It's better if Getz leads you. He's already been there in the past, running an investigation as a secret agent."  
Ken flinched only a fraction, Jun saw it from the corner of her eye.

Dr. Nambu continued." I presume that Galactors are involved. I'm sure they'll be different from how we know them."

"Yeah, sure..." Ken said tight lipped looking up at the screen. Jun didn't miss his double meaning- some of that response was directed at Getz's self assurance.  
Getz's arrogance grew as he listened. "I'm to be your guide…" He said in that over confident tone he had ingrained in his speech.

"I hope you can handle the job…" Ken's calm tone held an edge to it that she recognised. He didn't really trust Getz, at the moment he tolerated him. Ken's real trust was something Getz would have to earn.

"I know the area very well," Getz purred and then shrugged mockingly. "What did you ever do without me…Science Ninja Team?"

"There's a thing called Team work," Ken told him flatly, walking back to his commander's seat.

Jun could think of a lot things they could do without- Getz's arrogant mocking attitude being one of them. The sleazy look he gave her after he spoke to Ken disgusted her. Ken didn't seem to like it either.

Ryu ran to his station and set the course for their first mission in well over a year, anticipation filled her, and Jun found herself looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe looked up at the strange monument, from his source of information all roads seem to lead to this place.

There has to be a way of alerting Ken that his replacement is a fake he thought, there just has to be.

Launching his new body into the air Joe landed gracefully on one of the stone piers. From his new vantage point Joe could see the new God Phoenix landing. He cocked a curious eyebrow at the new design of the ship. "A Chicken," He muttered disdainfully. He hoped that it operated better than it looked- bringing his focus back on the job at hand Joe entered the temple.

He figured there had to be a base here, all he had to be find the entrance then he could guide them in…

The first thing Joe saw when entered was a suspicious looking statue, taking some precautions he pulled out a remote controlled detonator. This should do the trick if Ken needs a hand, he thought surveying the area from the corner of his eye as he silently approached it.

Ken watched Getz with a wary eye, so far all he managed to do had been to irritate Jinpei, look at Jun in a way that made him want to cause him serious pain. How dare he insult her like that, his obvious sexual advances towards her as they left the ship made his blood boil.

He felt a swell of pride for the way she flipped of his hand when he tried to put his arm casually around her shoulders. As much as he tried to get her out of his system, she still had his heart firmly in her grasp. Why was he having such a hard time letting her go…

Joe could be rebellious, but Ken knew where his heart had been even when they disagreed about a course of action. At this moment he missed the Condor at their side, from now on he had to suppress anything that reminded him of Joe, just to keep focused on the mission.

They had been going in circles in this strange temple, Jun looked frustrated, mirroring what he felt inside.

"Getz is what you call being a guide?" Ken clenched his jaw and looked around. Getz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Getz…" He called out. The something moved, adrenaline began pumping through his body as he tensed up ready for action.

Getz's laugh echoed through out the room. Ken knew instantly they had been betrayed. He should have known and taken more precautions. Who screened this guy he thought in passing as the Getz appeared above them.

"Just who are you Getz?" Ken snarled angrily.

Getz annoying arrogant laugh continued. "I told I would lead you and I have…to your deaths…"

From the corner of his eye he saw Jun gasped and put a hand over her mouth. They all took a step backwards.

" There is no way out…" Getz sound please with himself, it grated on Ken's nerves as he pulled out his saucer and threw it at him. He had to stop him, he knew too much about the ISO and the team.

The saucer sliced past him, but not enough to make him fall from his perch.

Getz came closer to them, and swirled his cape to reveal his identity. "I won't make you suffer long." He promised.

From up high Galactor soldiers came out with guns aimed at them, the statue's eyes lit up.

Ken felt for a split second their doom, he pushed the thought out of his mind, they had made it out of tight places before, and they would do it again.

Jun called a warning to him, while Getz tried one more time to end his life. Ken silently thanked her for her warning as they all engaged the enemy in battle.

Getz's irritating laugh still echoed in his mind, spinning around he saw him running away." Getz, I thought you want to be a ninja." Ken yelled after the fleeing coward, he then did a graceful summersault over a fallen stone pillar and raced after him with the other three following close behind him.

The room he disappeared into began to move around them, the statue's eyes lit up shooting a laser beam close to them.

There is no escape for you Science Ninja Team- you have all walked into a trap." Another more feminine smug voice came out from a corner high above them. Ken looked up to see a sight stranger than Berg Katse had ever looked.

"Funny costume," Jinpei snickered.

"We're not here for a fashion show." Ken said sharper than he intended, Jun slightly frowned but she didn't say anything.

The strange person in the weird costume disappeared- Ken looked at his team mates and put as much confidence as he could into his voice. "We can get out of this. Everyone stay frosty…and look for an exit…"

The room had sealed itself shut tight around them, the eyes of statue became brighter…then it exploded.

Quickly he fell onto Jun shielding her from the exploding statue. "Are you alright?" He whispered, searching her face for signs of injury, silently she indicated he was fine.  
Getting up he walked over to an object that caught his eye…"Someone put an explosive behind that statue." Ken held up the remains of the detonator.  
"Getz." Ken hissed, and then he ran after him.

Blinded by his need to kill that traitor he hardly noticed the team responding and they all followed him. Something made him stop as he rounded the corner.  
Getz stood against a wall holding a gun pointed directly at his chest.

His lips turned into a cocky grin… then out of nowhere something hit him in the neck, Getz fell the ground dead.

All four of them walked over to his body, Jun bent down and removed the feather shuriken from his neck.

"Joe," she said softly with hope in her voice.

He refused to put himself through that pain again of false hope. How long had he flown over Cross Karakoram looking for signs of a body… or hoping that by some miracle Joe would show up in Utoland one day.

Looking up they all saw the shadow of a man in a cap…and a bird shaped visor, just like Joes.

Jun's eyes widened, a ray of hope entered them as she began to run after him before Ken could stop her.

"Well," Joe said crouching down in the entrance of a cave close by the ancient ruins.

"They got out- your aim was true Joe… Getz's imposter is dead. "Dr. Raphael said simply and he looked at the bird sitting on his shoulder.

Joe stole a glance at the man that saved his life, and then promptly stole his humanity a few months later when he came back from Burma. Joe figured he could have asked first if he wanted to make him into a total cyborg. had told him he almost wrecked the cybernetics he had implanted leaving him no choice. It was no excuse in Joe's eyes and he still had some reservations towards his only friend these days .

"Stop staring at people that way Joe, you won't make any friends with a death stare like that." didn't look phased by it anyway.

Joe huffed and straightened to his full height adjusting his mantle while watching the individual vehicles of the Science Ninja Team leaving their ship through his tinted visor he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They are in deeper than they know- Galactor isn't the same now as it was under Berg Katse." 's sober tone told Joe his mission to help out the team wasn't over. A longing to be by their side made him take a step forward away from the doctor, he clenched his fists tight, and shut his eyes, squeezing them so tight it hurt.

"I have to go… they need me…but they can't know it's me." Joe's inner conflict taunted him. He longed for them to know he lived, but in doing so they would see him as a changed man… how he hated Galactor even more for taking away everyone he loved in one form of another he directed his bitterness toward them, he needed to do it to keep going.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." indicted with a squeeze of his shoulder that it was time for the Condor to leave…

Ken held onto his controls tight causing pain in his knuckles from his grasp, the taste of metal filled his mouth and he absently noted that he bite his tongue while being jolted around in the new G-1 super turned the jet and powered into the glass plane looked into main operations room of the base he endeavoured to destroy. The goons fell over in shock while he flew the control room and then powering his main engines he pulled up and out of another glass wall back into the sky.

"Ken." Jun's worried voice came through the communicator. "Pull back, it too dangerous…"

Ken ignored her, he had his target in his sights and he wasn't about to back down now. Firing a missile, the aftermath left him wondering exactly what he hit. The force of a mini nuclear explosion hit his plane directly.

A huge fire ball caused him to lose total control of the jet he saw a wing fall off as the world began to swirl around and the frightening sounds of metal tearing away from the small fighter jet filled his ears, followed by searing heat.

Eventually he stopped spinning and the plane came to a crashing halt close to a tree, a falling branch smashing the canapé and injuring him. Struggling with the intense heat Ken tried to get out of the doomed fighter jet.

"Arrgghh," He cried out in frustration, and fell back into his seat. He couldn't move. "Jun…" He shouted desperately, his throat began to dry out from the heat.

Through the roaring sound of the flames he swore he could hear her voice. "Jun…please come back…I…need you-"Talking weakened him, his arms became like lead weights. Her face shimmered before him," what happened to us?" He asked her." What went wrong?" He pleaded- she looked at him with sad eyes." It's complicated." She turned and fell to her knees covering her face crying he tried to reach her but he couldn't. The scene changed, and then he saw the rest of team, their voices echoed through his thoughts.

The dead Condor's face stood out in front of him, wearing his Birdstyle." Ken, are trying to get yourself killed?"

Ken voice had become raspy from the burning in his throat. "Joe, are you really alive?" He extended his hand instinctively towards the image of Joe before him. For a second felt he had lost it totally because of the real gloved hand that clasped his. Pulling him free from the wreckage and throwing him over his shoulder. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the sound of his cockpit exploding.

Gently Jun removed Ken's helmet, by some miracle they found him in the entrance of this cave, with a fire burning close by.

For the first time in months she touched his soft dark brown hair, a pang went through her heart as she continued to look for signs of a head injury eliminating that possibility, she felt around his neck and across his chest.

"Sis, is he okay?" Jinpei asked nervously.

Ryu looked on from behind her.

"I can't find anything, over all I think he's lucky to be alive-" She mused, stilling looking for signs of injury, the sound of footsteps made her look up.  
An older man sporting a black beard with a long dark cape approached them, he had a regal manner about him, but that's wasn't what caught her attention. The bird sitting on his shoulder and the shadow it cast did.

"I see you have found your friend." He said in a London upper class accent.

"Who are you?" Ryu looked at him with suspicion.

"When your friend wakes up, I'll introduce myself." The strange man with the bird on his shoulder moved closer to Jun and Ken.

"We'll wait then," she said looking back at Ken's peaceful face- she gently touched his eyes with her gloved fingers, staring at how the flickering fire light only highlighted his handsome features, and how much Dyami resembled him even as a new born baby. How often had she looked at Ken like this in her bed a few hours after… Ken's sleeping peaceful face compared to the recent picture of Dyami Val gave her recently on a visit to her office. Jun shook the images from her mind. She couldn't think like about him any more she kept telling herself.

Ken began to stir. Jun moved away a fraction as he became more restless. He began muttering under his breath about flames licking at his skin, he said her name followed by Joe…

Then he bolted upright, looking disorientated for a moment his gaze fell on the fire close by recognising that it was the heat generating from it that made him dream of burning alive still trapped in the cockpit of his jet. Then he looked up at the strange man with the bird on his shoulder.

"It was you all along…" He gasped looking at the older man shadow against the wall, it looked like Joe in Birdstyle when he turned on his side with bird's beak and his long cloak- disappointment ran across Ken's smooth features, within seconds it was replaced by a questioning frown.

"Who are you?" He asked gradually standing up.

The mysterious man smirked. "I'm , a former scientist of Galactor."

He waited for their reaction, satisfied with the gasps and Ken's suspicious glare he continued. "I no longer work for them nor do I have any intention to do so. I have come to despise them for what they stand for… I use my work for peace. That's why I chose to help you…and to find the missing scientist. Sadly- they were not on the base."

He hung his head in sorrow, "I must get back to my work- you can see yourselves out." Then he turned dismissively and walked away from them.

Ken stood studying his back with a deep frown- slowly he turned around to look at them." He knows what I look like." He said in a quiet tone looking directly at Jun.

"Ken, you were unconscious-" She began watching him pick up his helmet.

"That's no reason to expose me, how do we know he's telling the truth?" Hr demanded jamming it onto his head.

"Go easy on her Ken, we all thought you could have been worse…" Ryu stepped closer to Jun. putting a protective hand onto her shoulder.

Ken drew in a deep breath and studied their faces. "It's been a long day… for a moment I thought." He stopped and looked away from them.

"Thought what Ken?" Jun asked looking into his face.

She watched him put on his unreadable mask, in this he could be very much like Joe.

"It doesn't matter, we didn't find the missing scientist…I lost my jet on the first mission and we failed them…let's go home." He sounded reigned, walking ahead of the rest of them out of the cave.

She exchanged a worried glance with Ryu and Jinpei. Silently they followed back to the God Phoenix.

Condor Joe waited in the deep shadows of the cave, he watched his friends leaving with an empty space in his heart. walked casually towards him.  
"Thanks," Joe said simply.

Raphael acknowledged it with an incline of his head. "They thought it was me who saved them."

"Good, Ken is he alright?" Joe asked stepping out of his hiding place into a stream of light coming from the entrance of the cave.

"He'll live, if you hadn't pulled him out of the jet that might have been a different story." turned away from him. "The day will come Joe when you will have to step forward, risk them knowing you are alive… are prepared to that to defeat Galactor?"

Joe's lips drew into a straight hard line, he folded his arms under his mantle his brows knitting together. "I hate Galactor so much for what they did to me... I was willing to die to defeat them, at least now I have enough to get rid of that vermin from the planet forever." His bitterness grew again in that moment. How could he go back to the Science Ninja Team with this amount of bitterness and hatred festering inside of him, eating away at his soul like a disease.

Joe had watched Jun's tenderness towards Ken, something must have happened between them during the time he had been away from the how she lovingly touched his face. Painful tears stung his eyes, if he had lived would she have changed her mind about him he wondered. Joe could handle her choice in a way, since Ken is a man he respected and loved as his brother. Still stung him knowing he had wanted her so much at one point in his life that had been willing to risk his friendship with Ken over it. Now he had to channel all the inner pain he carried towards Galactor, if it meant dying again, so be it…


	5. Chapter 5

A week later ….

Jun looked out the double glass windows at the deep sea fish swimming past her, leaning on the window sill she couldn't shake the evidence piling up her mind from the events that unfolded during the mission.

Joe had to be still alive, but then if he was, he would have come to rescue them right?

So why didn't he? She questioned. It had to be his voice on the tape.

The voice warning them about the hijacked train had Joes tone and manner about it, and his direct way of talking.

Then they got stuck on that Galactor base at Alcatraz, and came closer to death than ever before…

She watch them all standing around waiting through the reflection of the glass. Why wouldn't Ken believe her, he looked angry when she suggested that he might try to help them again just before they tried the whirlwind pyramid.

She turned away from the tranquil sight of the large fish gliding past and looked over at Ken lying on a base hospital bed badly wounded.

He told them they could all die when they began the whirlwind, he looked straight into her eyes when he said at least one of them should live. 

But really he meant Jinpei, Ryu and herself, because when the place began to fall apart around them, he sheltered them all with his wings taking the full brunt of the explosion that flung them out of the base and into the ocean.

She had to talk to him about his recklessness towards missions since they started fighting Galactor again. She ran that word through her mind, he had been reckless. Or over protective of them. Mulling over it she walked over to join Jinpei and Ryu, Ken opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Ken, stay right were you are." Dr Nambu ordered. Ken hesitated when he felt the bandage around his head and the sling on his arm.

Jun smiled, her heart lit up to see him awake.

"Jun…It's so good to see you." Ken blurted out staring at her with raw emotions in his eyes, then he carefully drew them back in.

He still cares… she thought with hope- at least he still cares about me.

His gaze turned more sober when he looked at . "That transmission we received… could it be Joe."

Jun's jaw dropped, Ken had dismissed any idea that Joe could be still alive, and now he questioned it.

Dr. Nambu's crest fallen face spoke before he opened his mouth to speak the truth. "I had the tape analysed… It couldn't have been Joe, the voice had been altered…"

No, Jun felt her hope being crushed with those words. It had to be him, please be alive Joe… she pleaded to his ghost.

Ken seemed to accept this as true, Jun had to get off the base for fresh air, the air conditioning had become to stuffy all of a sudden.

A while later the rest of the team left the room along with leaving her alone with Ken for the first time in months.

The exertion of getting out of his bed and the meeting with had taken its toll on him, as he lay back down on the bed to get some much needed rest.

Silently she walked back to window to look at the fish again. "Ken, why are so over protective of us?"

"I lost one of you because I wasn't protective enough." His voice became thick with emotion.

She turned around to look at Ken, lying still on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"All the evidence points to Joe being alive Ken, why won't you believe-" She blurted out unable to contain her desire to know his answer.

"I can't go through that pain again Jun…Remember the deception they pulled with my dead father…" He answered quietly. "I lost my closest friend and then I lost…everything."  
He stopped talking and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"… Ken what if-"

"No, no what if's or…"He sounded frustrated." Can't you see we have to keep going the four of us… Joe can't be replaced we know that now." He turned his tired pained eyes towards her.  
She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "I know about loss… we all do."

"Then don't make me go through it again…I asked because you all needed an answer, we have it so let it rest." Ken pleaded with his eyes before closing them.

Jun bit her bottom lip, she had to get out of here, she had to get to the surface. She walked out of the room switching off the light as she left so he could rest.

The bright sunny day proved to be a pleasant contrast to artificial light of the deep sea base she had emerged from just a few hours ago.

Jun didn't bother to go back the Snack J, she wouldn't be opening it anyway since she didn't have much time here.

Looking at the tall building across the road, she looked at the huge clock above the entrance. Five minutes to her appointment, she decided it was time to go in.

Getting in the elevator she pressed the button for the fifth floor, a few office workers piled in with her causing the lift become a bit closter phobic. Fortunately she didn't have far to go, she noted that she'd take the fire stairs next time as she pushed her way out.

"Jun…" Val smiled warmly as she stepped out of the lift. Jun returned her smile.

"I was sorry that we missed your appointment last week." She began, directing Jun down the hall towards her office.

"Something came up." Jun told her walking in and sitting on the soft leather couch.

"I understand, you said you run your own business." Val walked over to her desk, and she fumbled with some files. Leaving them on her desk she walked over and sat down next to Jun.

Val has a natural compassion. Jun noted looking at the older lady that had take on her file.

"Jun, how have you been?" She asked leaning forward only slightly.

"I've been better." She confessed looking down at her hands she didn't want idle chit chat. "I haven't told him."

Val didn't say anything, they had this discussion a few weeks ago. Val had advised her to talk to Dyami's father about his existence.

"I just can't Val." Jun said looking up into her kind eyes.

Val sensed Jun's need to stay on track, to keep their talk away from chit chat. This made Jun like her even more.

"Val… I…" Jun struggled to say the words, but she had to, she had to this for Dyami. "I'm going to give him up for adoption… I just can't raise him, and neither can his father…"

Val took her hand and squeezed it. "Then I have paperwork here for you to look over… " She stood up and walked over to the desk.

"You mentioned profiles…" Jun began looking at her social worker.

"I do have some profiles that might fit what you asked for." Val picked up some of the papers.

"There are some things that you need to do along the way." Val said handing her the paperwork.

Jun pushed some stray strands of hair out of her eyes as she skimmed over the documents.

"A court order…to take away the father's rights-" She looked up sharply at Val. "Is this necessary?"

"Jun, if we place him…and then he finds out about him, what then?" Val questioned.

Jun hadn't thought about that, what would Ken do? She thought looking back at the legal paperwork.

One document was to surrender him, she had thirty days cooling off after signing it to change her mind. She read over it in detail, then took the pen and signed it before she changed her mind.

She lingered over the document that took away Ken's parental rights to Dyami.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Val asked casually.

Jun smiled gratefully, Val knew she needed privacy to read over the rest of the paperwork.

"Tea please with tea spoon of honey." Jun said.

Val walked to the door, turning before she left she said. "I'll get those profiles while I'm out…"

Jun looked back down at the documents… signing in places that required her signature she still hesitated at the one that involved Ken. Bitting the pen hard with her teeth she put it down beside her.

A while later Val walked through the door again…she let out a long breath and handed her the documents. Val looked over them, smiled and then put them back into the folder.  
She had some profiles in her hand. "It's stuffy in her don't you think?" Val said looking around the office.

"There's a room down the hall, its far better than this office to sit in." Val handed her the cup steaming cup of brewed tea. The sweet scent of honey mixed with the bitter taste refreshed her as he followed along behind Val into a room that had greenery and tables along with a lounge.

Jun felt herself relax. Placing her tea cup on a side table she took the profiles from Val's hand.

"I have some errands to run," Val said looking at her watch. "Will you be alright for a while…"

"Val, no wonder your in this line of work… you know just what to do." Jun complimented her.

Val put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and left the room.

Picking up the first profile she looked at the picture of a professional looking couple on the front. The strangers looked much older than her, they had to be about forty, she thought. Flicking through the simply written information about them, shaking her head she put it down on the table, and picked up the next one.

Eventually after going over all twelve of them she flopped back into the comfy lounge exhausted. Not one of them stood out as the right people to raise Dyami. No one seemed to fit.  
Val knocked on the door, Jun indicated she could come in. Val could tell instantly Jun didn't warm to anyone in the profiles.

"You don't have to decide today Jun, normally I wouldn't show profiles on the same day the surrender documents are signed." Val's hand covered hers.

"I just want this over…" Jun sighed looking out the window at the bright warm sunlight she began to wonder about what he looked like now, babies change so much over time...  
"Can I go see him?" She blurted out, the need to see him became so overwhelming.

"Of course you can…" Val said.

"Today?" Jun pleaded, looking at Val. "I made up the special box you suggested… I put in a few things…a teddy bear, an outfit…some bottles…and a letter."

"Jun, I'll call Sarah his foster mother, and I'll do what I can." Val got up and went out of the room, she returned a few minutes later.

"She can meet you at Central Park in 2 hours," Val said walking back in.

Jun stood up, she had a present to pick up from under her bed at the Snack J. She could be back in the city in that time if she left now. Throwing her arms around Val's neck she thanked her for all she had done over the past few months.

"Pleasure Jun, I just needed to sure about your decision. We still have things to do." She smiled again, while Jun raced out the door. She was going to see Dyami for the first time she had held him just after he was born…during her last visit she didn't touch him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jun threw open the front door of the Snack J letting it bang hard against the wall- she didn't have time to worry about it slamming shut behind her causing the glass tumblers to shake on their shelves.

She jumped the stairs two at time, and threw open her bedroom door. Slowing down she kneeled down to pull back her bedcovers to reveal the neat hand painted blue box that sat underneath.

Gently pulling it out she paused to look inside at the carefully selected contents.

A few bottles, a little cute outfit of overalls and a baby boy's flight jacket that she saw one day while shopping with Jinpei, and a letter, along with a small teddy bear.   
She picked up the photo of her and Ken during their happiest days together and she added it to the box. 

Her heart lurched at the way he looked so radiant with his arm casually slung around her shoulder blue eyes sparkling… It had been a bright sunny day at the amusement park, he couldn't stop hugging her close, and she felt complete snuggled in his arms…she put the framed picture into the box before it could stir up any more memories.

Closing it she put it into her backpack so she could carry it on her motorbike.

Pulling up at central park she spied Sarah with the pram and her other foster daughter Riana.

Little Riana ran around them playing while Sarah checked on Dyami, then she gently rocked the pram.

"Hi Jun." She said casually looking up as she approached them. Sarah's petite frame and slender figure made her look younger than her early forties, or it could just be her sharp features and short blond hair Jun thought mustering up a smile.

"He's just waking up from a nap." Sarah said as Jun leaned in to take a closer look at him.

"How's he doing?" She asked watching him squirm as he gradually woke up.

"Really well, he's sleeping through the night now- at least until his four in the morning bottle feed." Sarah stood up to see where Riana had run off too.  
She walked away a few paces to call her back, Dyami began to cry. Hesitantly Jun decided to pick him up.

He's so light, she thought supporting his little head and he's changing so fast. He began to cry in earnest now, and she cradled him closer to her body, pulling a blue blanket around him.  
It felt strange to hold, him after all this time. She thought. She didn't know what to do or what he wanted from her. Sarah, seeing her dilemma and walked back holding onto Riana's small hand.

"He's hungry. That's his hungry cry." Sarah said simply, going into the bag of supplies she had for him." And it's likely he needs his phooey bottom changed."

Jun regretfully handed him still crying back to Sarah, who had just mixed the formula bottle for him. Her heart sank, saddened that she didn't know what that cry had meant. He settled down quickly for Sarah while she changed his dirty nappy and she began to feed him the bottle.

Jun sat down on the bench next to them. "I have a present for him." Masking her sadness she looked down, and opened the backpack and pulled out the box she had decorated just for Dyami.

"I'll take some photos of him with it." Sarah promised.

Jun forced a smile, and she felt some hot tears sting her eyes while watching him suck hungrily at his bottle.

Her bracelet began to chirp.

Quickly she got up and walked away."G-3," She said whispered.

"Jun, where are you?" Ken sounded annoyed.

"I…had to do a few things at the Snack J since we-"

"You knew we were on standby and not suppose too leave base, get back here now." He ordered bluntly. 

"Yes commander." She said in a resigned tone looking over at Dyami.

Briskly she walked back over to Sarah. Looking into his milk drunk face she spoke to him. "I have to go Dyami- it's the sad story of my life…"

“Before you go, would you like to burp him?” Sarah offered, holding him out to Jun, Sarah instructed her on how to do it.

Jun stole the moment, Ken could wait a few minutes. She took in the smell of formula and baby products as she held him for those few precious minutes.

Sarah frowned, but she didn't say anything as Jun kissed his brow and she ran away to get back to the base as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Jun got the call to go directly to Dr Nambu's office just as she stepped out of the mini sub. 

Changing into Birdstyle during the trip to his office in the transport tube she couldn't get Dyami out of her thoughts, she could still feel him on her shoulder, smell his baby aroma on her, as she stepped out of the tube into Dr Nambu's office.

"Glad you could make it." Ken said tight lipped glaring. "We'll talk about this later."

Jun bit her bottom lip, since when did they really talk openly about anything these days. She thought, looking away as began his briefing.

"We have a desperate situation team." His face became very sober as he switched on the screen above them. A massive earthquake with people frantically running for their lives and their world collapsed around them met her eyes.

She turned her eyes away in horror no longer being able to look at the poor dying souls that lived in a city now in ruins.

It's the east Coast of Ameris…and its, still happening. That footage has been going for fifteen minutes now." Dr. Nambu looked into each of their faces- they could all tell how grave the situation had become.

"But doctor its not possible." Ken said, looking back at the screen.

"It's real Ken, and it's up to us to stop it…so I'm coming with you." Dr. Nambu informed them.

Without hesitation they all ran towards the transport tubes to that took then to the God Phoenix.

A short while after take-off he brought their attention to an object that looked like a super bird missile, with extra attachments.

explained its purpose, it's a probe, that's meant to go deep into the Earth to mantle shelf and basically stop the earthquake.

"Your job team is to get it make sure the probe goes into the Earth, I'll stay here to analyse the data from it so we can find out the source of these Earthquakes." Dr. Nambu said looking at his laptop computer.

"Roger." They all said in unison.

Ryu smiled broadly as his new friend popped up to take over the controls of the ship." Take good care of her darlin'"

Jinpei rolled his eyes." I think Ryu has a crush on a robot."

"Jin…don't pick on my girl. " Ryu smirked and he ran out ahead of them. Ken smiled at the enthusiasm of the ships pilot.

"Good to have you with us Ryu," He said running out towards his jet.

Jun ran down the tunnel that led to her new Auto Swan, grabbing the flying fox rod she enjoyed this part best of all. 

Flying along the corridor to jump onto her cycle she pressed the button to notify the ships auto pilot she was ready to go. 

A rush of warm air told her she could take off from the ship, landing gracefully on the ground she watched Jinpei and Ken fly over the top while Ryu landed just behind her to the location of probe.

"I hope this works." She said looking at Jinpei, he nodded in agreement as they arrived at the epicentre and launched the probe into the soft dirt. It ploughed away leaving them all standing there looking at each other.

Stepping forward to watch the last of the dirt hit the ground Ken turned and looked at all of them. "We should go and check things out instead of standing around waiting here."  
They all agreed, leaving their vehicles they walked down the main street of the city.

Walking into the desolate streets Jun felt a shiver run up her spin. "This place is eerie." She said pulling her mantle closer to her body like a cold wind had just gone past.  
"Sis… it's because everyone is gone." Jinpei said trying to look brave; she smiled a little at him.

"Stay frosty everyone," Ken said turning his head slightly. After a while they all decided to turn back and return to their vehicles.

Walking over to his jet Ken, opened the canapé, she turned when she heard his surprised gasp.

Jun drew in a deep breath; her heart began to pound when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Galactor agents.

Ken cursed loudly." So this is Galactors making, you caused the Earthquake." Ken glared at the Agents with a closed fist ready to strike.

The agent holding the gun to his face mocked him with his smile. "Well, what do we have here, five trapped birds…say goodbye Gatchaman."

The agent aimed his gun at Ken's heart… then out of nowhere the sound of a mini copter caught Jun's attention as the skirmish began.

The protective shield of the mini-copter shattering with a blast from a machine gun enabled her to see the man helping them.

Her heart rate picked up when she looked into his grey eyes, "Joe…" She gasped. He looked away from her, and flew away as quickly as he arrived, leaving a path of destruction behind him.

"Ken," Jun called to him, running over she grabbed his arm, hardly being able to contain her excitement.

"Joe… the man in the mini copter…I saw his eyes." She looked into Ken's face, he had to believe her.

"How can you really be sure?" He said, doubt crossing his tinted black eyes through his visor.

Damn you. She thought angrily looking up at the mini copter fading into the distance she began to run after it, calling out his name. "Joe…" She cried. Why did he run from them she thought, the rush of emotion made her collapse onto the ground as she reach out for her lost brother.

Eventually she saw a set of blue boots standing next to her, a hand reached out to help her to her feet.

She let him help her stand up- Ken gently pulled her close to him in a warm embrace. His voice softened to a tone of deep compassion. "I want to believe it's him Jun, I really do- but I can't…we can't let Galactor mislead us…it could just be that same man who helped me in Africa…a secret agent. I'll investigate it more when we get back to the base."

She pushed away from him shaking her head with conviction. "It's Joe. Ken- I'd know his eyes anywhere."

She saw a pained expression cross Ken's face, but he said nothing as he walked ahead of her.

"Time for us to get back to ." He indicated for Ryu and Jinpei to follow them out of the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Racing along the desert sand, and working to keep control of her vehicle, as it slid on the unstable surface Jun couldn't get the picture out of her mind. 

His grey eyes she looking into hers became fixated in her mind.

"He's not here." Ken said jumping out of the Eagle Sharp.

"I wonder where he could be," Ryu looked around scratching his helmet, just as he was about to say something the earth close to them gave way, and the Condor attacker emerged and rolled over to them.

He jumped out of the driver's seat.

"I've found the source, of the earthquakes." He said approaching them. They all looked at the missile shaped object attached to the top of the car.

"This is going to be tricky." Dr Nambu informed them. Scanning each of their faces he continued. "This probe needs to place precisely in a location beneath the earth in place I have mapped out using data from the probe.

Ken stepped forward, he always assumes he's the right one for the mission Jun silently scolded him.

"I'll do it." He said walking towards the vehicle that hadn't been used by any of them.

"Ken, this needs someone who has the skill of a race car driver-"

"Doctor, I can do it." Ken insisted stepping up to get into the vehicle, he stopped at the sound of everyone gasping.

Jun watched the shadow grow into a person as he approached them. Hope leapt into her heart for the first time in over a year. Removing his sunglasses she knew it had been him only an hour before in the mini copter.

Jinpei and Ryu couldn’t contain themselves, the pair of them running towards the familiar man tears openly streaming down their faces. They almost bowled him over.

Then he looked into her eyes, not even trying to mask what he felt when he returned her gaze.

"Joe…" She breath loudly--so overwhelmed with emotions Jun didn't even realize she had taken a few paces towards him.

Unshed tears stood in Joe's eyes, something about it struck her- and then it hit her snack in the face. She had never seen Joe cry in all the years she had known him.

Eventually her feet moved of their own accord and she found herself standing close enough to touch him. 

Dressed in a black tracksuit Joe looked at her as she embraced him, tears now freely falling down her face.

"Joe," she sobbed. At least one person she had lost- had now come back into her life, and she had something to cling to.

Then suddenly Joe was ripped from her arms as Ken flew over the top of her." You bastard." He snarled knocking the Condor to the ground, he stood there chest heaving and ready to punch him again.

She couldn't believe her eyes, why would Ken do that? She thought watching the scene in front of her unfolding.

Joe stroked his jaw thoughtfully-- grinning. "Some things don't change…including the way you punch."

Ken went to help him up, only to have Joe flip him over the top of him, and pounce on the Eagle like a wild cat ready for a mock up fight. In the end they laughed and the embraced as brothers.

Casually the Condor walked over to new Condor attacker." It sounds like you need a driver." He drawled looking at it.

He smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome back Joe."

"Don't go saying that yet." He said looking at the car. "So fill me in."

Ken began to outline the mission just as a Galactor mecha appeared on the horizon and began making its way snake like across the ground.

"Joe, it looks like you don't have much time." Jun said pointing at the approaching menace.

Cursing Joe jumped into the vehicle and gunned the engines. With more skill than he had ever shown before he raced towards the approaching mecha.

"Come back Joe, please we need you." She told the plumes of dust left behind from his spinning. That was when she felt Ken standing behind her, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I should have listened to you…I…" His soft voice choked up with emotion. Then he let go of her shoulder and walked away to watch Joe's pending victory over the mecha, and then Joe's vehicle disappeared into the Earth.

"Lets, just hope he makes it back." Jinpei said while they waited.

"He will." Jun's faith in him evident. Ken just continued to stare into the distance. She wondered what he could be thinking about.

The sound of an explosion brought them all out of their daze, with Joe returning to them. Jun put her hands over her mouth frozen momentarily as the car Joe had just come back in turned into a molten wreck before their eyes.

They all ran towards the burning wreck when Joe emerged unscathed and walked to wards them.

"How-" Ken began to ask looking at him in amazement.

"I managed to get clear before it blew up." He said casually walking past them towards the ship.

They all exchanged confused glances. If he jumped out before it exploded why didn't we see him? Jun mused, as they reached the ship.

Joe spoke to doctor Nambu briefly as they all stood around anxious to find out what had happened to Joe over the past two years.

"Where have you been Joe?" Ken voiced the question they all had on their minds.

"It's complicated, but to give you an idea a man by the name of Dr. Rafael found me when you went into the base, he operated on me, and save my life…" In a fit of anger Joe balled his fists and hit the side of the ship." I hate Galactor and what they did to me…I hate them and I want revenge more than ever."

Jun's heard the bitterness laced in his words. He had always wanted revenge against them-- Now his voice held a different tone to it. Studying his stance and face she saw he had changed, and yet he was still the same.

"It alright Joe, if you don't wish to talk about it now we understand in your own time, you can tell us what happened." reassured him.

Joe relaxed a little then. "I should be going." He said reluctantly. He looked away from them like he really didn't want to leave.

"Joe, we want you back on the team with us. It doesn't matter that you have been gone and you know we accept you-"Ken began to lecture.

"Ken I missed those lectures from you." Joe lightened up more and even chuckled.

Jun felt her heart lighten to with his response and Joe shook Ken's outstretched hand.

"It’s time to head back, wanna check out the new ship?" Ken invited him. Joe briefly met her eyes, this time however his emotions were guarded as he glanced back at Ken.

"Sure," He said slapping Ken on the back as the five of them leapt into the ship followed by .


	9. Chapter 9

They had a busy two weeks that followed Joes return, they ran two more missions then Galactor became quiet. 

Dr. Nambu had called him in for a meeting with some high-end military commanders a few hours before leaving the rest of them in the new common room. 

Jun didn't feel up to going to the surface, so she potted around the new common room trying to make it look homely with bits and pieces she had brought from the shops, like cushions and pictures for the walls. 

Jinpei told her the place now looked too girly, Joe scolded him for his comments and said at least it added colour to the boring grey walls.

"Well, I'm going to have rest." Joe said, getting up from his seat, her eyes followed him out of the room. She had hoped to spend some time with him, but Joe kept his distance from her and the rest of them since he had returned.

Going back to her room when pondered on it for a while. Something about Joe didn't seem right to her. It was like he purposely kept then all at arms-length, and then the other things she had detected on missions began to bug her.

Jun stood up her thoughts turned to the Olympic sized private pool especially for the team.

Glancing over her shoulder she walked over to her draws and pulled out her new red bikini and began to change.

Wrapping the sarong around her waist she walked down the corridor and pushed open the door. 

The smell of chlorine hit her delicate nose bringing a smile to her lips and the clear glass walls of the pool area made her feel that she was swimming in the ocean with the tropical fish already. 

Jun dropped the towel on the floor and her sarong and did a running dive into the heated pool. After thirty easy laps, she swam to side.

She gulped like a fish when she looked up at Joe standing in his board shorts at the edge of the pool. Joe had always had good muscle tone, now he looked, like Conan the barbarian with his shirt off.

"As graceful as a Swan… no wander that's your team name." He said crouching down, smiling playfully.

Then he dove in over the top of her in a graceful arc cutting the water like a knife before she had a chance to respond.

He swam a full ten lengths, two of them submerged under water before he emerged beside her.

"I didn't know a person could hold their breath that long." She said in awe.

"I've had practice." He said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"I see." She said before falling silent. Joe moved in closer, Jun chose that moment to swim to the centre of the pool.

"Are we playing tag?" He smiled and followed her, as he began to circle her.

"Depends…" She said turning so she could see him. "You have been keeping your distance since you came back. Why?"

"I just wanted to get to know this place." Joe said mildly.

"Lame Asakura…that's so lame… I know you spend all of your spare time in your room." She waded casually closer to him.

Joe didn't say a thing, but his eyes did. "So…what if I do?"

"So how can you be getting to know G-Town from your quarters?" She raised a quizzical brow." Would you like a tour?"

"I thought you'd never offer!" Joe grinned.

Subconsciously they had begun to circle each other, the distance closing to only inches. She could feel something there between them, could it just be that they had grown as people--older in the time they had been away from each other she thought.

"Jun, you don't know me anymore." He said regretfully staring into her eyes.

"We all change Joe… things happen that... we don't always have control over." She broke eye contacted with him, and thought of her beautiful relationship with Ken that soured…and then Dyami her guarded secret.

"What happened to you?" He asked softly.

"I could ask you the same question." She said becoming more guarded. Joe had managed to escape from some questionable situations since he had returned to the team.

"Did he hurt you?" Joe's lips hardened, then he moved away from her as something caught his eye.

She looked behind her to see Ken standing at the door of the pool. His eyes spoke his disapproval before he turned and left.

Ken standing there in the background broke the spell- Jun swam to the side of the pool and jumped out picking up her towel. Joe following close behind her put a hand on her shoulder before she could disappear from the room.

"We don't have to talk about this now." He said quietly picking up his towel he began to dry himself.

She couldn't talk- she let it slide, and walked out the door leaving Joe watching her with concerned eyes.

Once in the corridor she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Ken was nowhere in sight, so she made her way back to her room.

************

Joe watched the door for a long time after she walked out- Jun looked different in her bikini from his past memories. 

She had become a woman in the almost two years since he had been away from them. Her curves had filled out a bit more, making her even more attractive to him. Joe liked women with curves.

He detected a sadness in her demeanour that had never been there before.

Pulling on his shirt and shoes he thought about it more, while opening the door to leave he saw Ken standing there waiting for him leaning against the opposite wall.

"We should talk." He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I believe we should." Joe agreed.

They walked for a while along the vast corridors of G-Town, the silence only being broken by Ken pointing out various science stations and research projects as they walked past rooms and open auditoriums.

"Ken, you didn't say you wanted to talk to me just to take me on a tour of the base." Joe bluntly said, looking at Ken.

"Your right, I don't." Ken admitted turning the corner they walked into another room with a climate controlled artificial tropical rainforest.

"They really have gone all out on this base- it makes the Crescent Coral look tiny." Joe took in the refreshing smell of tropical plants and lush green foliage surrounding him.  
Ken stopped in the middle of a small clearing and folded his arms in a stern stance. "Does this look familiar?"

Joe raised an eyebrow." Should it."

Ken continued. "In Burma I had someone following me."

"You did…" Joe felt a slight turn of his lips at the memory." Did you get his name and details?"

"I didn't say the person was a 'he'." Ken began to smile too. "What happened to your voice Joe?" he quizzed.

"What makes you think it was me? It could have been anyone." Joe shrugged, sitting down under a fern.

"Stop acting naive Joe…" Ken sat down opposite him. "Don't make me smack the truth out of you."

This made Joes smile broaden. "Like it worked the last time you tried."

"So what gives in Chad?" Joe's grin dropped a little.

Ken raised an eyebrow.

"It was me in Burma ok, confession time… What I wanna know is why you shot a missile at me when I was so close to taking out that vermin Count Blue?" Joe leaned back.

Ken burst out laughing. "So it was you… damn it Joe, I wanted him alive, and you insisted on getting in the way."

"Damn right I did, and if I wasn’t around to save your sorry arse, then I'd be the one attending your funeral." Joe said seriously.

"I would have found a way out-"Ken said confidently.

"Like hell, you crashed a helicopter and a jet that would have had you dead for sure if I didn't pull you out." Joe huffed, and he re -arranged his legs into a more comfortable position. "Besides you were the one getting in my way."

"Does that include Jun?" Ken's voice dropped dangerously low.

"The real other reason you decided to belt me up that day." Joe's voice dropped too, the two men stared at each other.

"She had dinner at your trailer the night before Joe-- what did you expect from me." Ken said standing up. "My blessing…even now you don't have it when it concerns her."  
"She doesn't belong to you Ken. " Joe pointed out joining him.

"I know she doesn't…" His tone became more controlled with an underlying hint of a warning." I love her Joe, so don't go making any moves on her."

"I told you after that mission nothing happened between us, it was just dinner…" Joe insisted.

"Why didn't you ever tell her how you felt about her?" Joe asked.

Ken's masked eyes lit up for a short moment. "I did, we got together. Joe it was the most amazing time of my life being with Jun…and then…" Ken's voice filled with hurt he looked away, confusion crossing his face. "And then…it just, fell apart. She didn't want to be with me I felt it."

"Fell apart." Joe questioned surprised. "What did you do?"

"Joe, I still don't understand how we could have been so close, and then so distant. After I came home from Burma something changed, we had an argument …" His voice drifted off distant. "I can't talk about this anymore."

Ken walked away from Joe back down the narrow wooden path that lead out of the rainforest.

Leaving Joe feeling confused by the conversation. He decided he would keep a close eye on Jun and Ken. His intuition told him he needed too.


	10. Chapter 10

Jun took the opportunity to escape from the base after her conversation with Joe, and Ken's reaction to seeing them together haunted her. She missed him, she just couldn’t do anything about it.

She figured she only needed a few hours so she quickly found Jinpei, after explaining she had some errands to do on the surface his face lit up. "I'm coming with you sis." Sighing internally, she couldn't think of a good enough reason for him not to come with her, and then Ryu decided to trail along too.

The warmth of the sun hit as she stepped out of the mini sub at the station set up for the base just outside of Utoland.

The three of them boarded a crowded bus with standing room only- heading into the city from the land base.

"Sis…Jinpei's eyes pleaded with her." Can I have some spending money? "

Jun crossed her arms her brows knitted together while she questioned him. "What happened to the money I gave you last week?"

"Awe…I owed some money to ah…big bro-"Jinpei shrugged sheepishly.

"What." She exclaimed." Since when did you ever owe Ken money?"

"Well…" He fidgeted looking down at his feet.

"Jun, he lent it to Joe so he could get back on his feet again…" Ryu elbowed the Swallow making him jump, and he nodded his head agreeing with the owl.

"Hump…" She said still not convinced, but she reached into her pocket anyway.

"Don't spend it all at once, now I have to get more out when we get into town." Jun watched a smile spread across his face. She didn’t have much money these days.

"Sis, if it wasn't so crowded I'd give you a big smoochy hug." He teased grinning.

"Please don't." Jun stifled a giggle.

His face lit up even more. "I bet big..."

Another hard elbow from Ryu silenced him." You don't have to do that Ryu."

"I will until you learn to keep yah big mouth shut." Ryu scolded him.

Jinpei shot him a defiant look but he kept silent for the rest of the journey into the city.

Jun used this time to work out her plan to escape from them for a few hours. But it was Jinpei who gave her the opening.

"Sis, we're gonna check out the games store at the city mall, do you wanna come?" He said as they departed.

She waved her hand and smiled at the two of them. "You know I hate games stores…I'm going to look for some shoes…and make –up." She told them knowing that would instantly turn Jinpei and Ryu off going with her.

"Sis, you know if you want to look pretty- OUCH!" He cried out in an annoyed tone and then he glared at Ryu again.

"Come on Jin, leave Jun alone." Ryu gave her an apologetic look as he pulled Jinpei along with him.

A small piece of her heart gave a painful twang. Jinpei was growing up and he wanted to spend less time with her now…and more time with Ryu.

Jun looked to see that they had gone before she turned to walk in the opposite direction towards the business district of the city centre a few blocks away.

Crossing her fingers that Val would see her without and appointment she walked into the building and pressed the level number she needed to go to.

Walking out of the lift as a couple who looked to be in their mid thirties holding hands got in, she went directly to the reception desk.

A serious looking lady with steel grey hair looked up at her through thick glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Jun and I'm here to see Val Wither." Jun said looking around hoping she would spot her.

"Val…" The receptionist mused picking up the phone and pressing an extension.

Shaking her head she put down the phone. "I looks like she's out for the afternoon, did you have an appointment."

"No…" Jun said disappointed. She missed the last one, biting her lip she began to walk towards the lift when she heard someone calling her name.

"Val," she turned around relief filling her.

"Come with me…" She indicated directing her to her office.

"How have you been Jun?" She asked taking a seat opposite her.

"Good, and very busy." Jun let herself relax sitting on the couch and crossing her legs.

"I figured you have been, since you didn't answer my calls." Val looked like she had something to show Jun.

"Come on Val, what you have for me." Jun leaned forward.

Val pulled out a file." I was reviewing some of the older files…" She began. "And I found this one- they are still in the pool…"

Jun saw the minor hesitation." But…what's the but written all over your face."

"You don't miss a thing do you…" She pulled out the profile. "They are a lovely couple, but I must warn you he was involved in an accident a few years ago. Touch and go for year, his wife quit her career to look after him. He's made a full recovery. When girls have heard this, they didn't want someone who has a limp to be a father to their child. The other thing is they are more flexible than other couples would be."

Jun took the file from her hands, she knew what Val meant by that. Respectfully Val left the room so she read it in private.

Jun read through their story a few times, each time she liked them more. She works in a Pre-school, he's an Aeronautical Engineer.

He likes planes she thought smiling, she wants to be a full-time mother and she works with children… She looked at the pictures they had provided. And she read over the information again.  
Matt and Natasha,  
We would like to take the opportunity to tell you some of our story and give you an idea about our life together….We have been married for fifteen years, we met when Matt first started his training in the UN air force many years ago bringing us to now, in our mid thirties.  
We will give you a brief outline of our life and we hope to give you enough background to help you with your decision. First of all, we feel it is a privilege to be considered for placement of s child for adoption and we would like to thank you for taking the time to read this… She keep reading about their life together something about them made her fell good about them raising Dyami the way she would want him to raised.

Val respectfully knocked on the door, Jun indicated for her to enter.

"This is the couple." She said looking closer at the pictures of the people about to become Dyami's mum and dad.

"I can't notify them for a few weeks yet Jun." Val told her. Jun knew, she still had the cooling off period to finish from the signing of the paperwork.

"When he has been placed with them, I would like a meeting." Jun requested.

"Of course, I'm sure they will want to meet you too, they live in a town outside of Utoland." Val said marking the file.

Walking out of the office Jun felt a weight lift off her shoulders, unlike her, Dyami would grow up with a mother and a father in a normal home. From her conversations with Ken in the early days of their relationship he told her how much he wanted normality in his life, neither of then knew what that really was, but Dyami would.

She contacted Jinpei, figuring it to be time for a late lunch with him and Ryu; she organised to meet them in the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks turned into over two months or so since Jun signed the papers for Dyami's adoption, and she had chosen Matt and Natasha to be his mother and father. The call that he had been placed with came a month before. 

She cried afterwards alone, into her pillow-- it had been hard, but it had to be done. One day in the future Ken might understand why-- if they lived through the war, even if he never forgave her for giving their son away. 

She would fight to make the world a better place for their son to live in. 

For a while things picked up with war against Galactor and she found her mind preoccupied with the war against Gel Sadra-- the new leader of Galactor… then the disastrous mission came along that almost made her take her secret to the grave.

She watched Joe's erratic driving and knew he had to be in trouble, jumping from her Auto-Swan cycle she landed into the car with him.

"Joe," She shouted trying to get his attention. 

Joe didn't seem to know she was there, from the way he stared off into nothing while they entered the tunnel. 

Grabbing hold of him she didn't see him put his foot on the brake hard causing him to lose control of the car and they crashed with a violent force that sent them both flying from the wreckage. 

When the pain of her injuries brought her back to consciousness, her every move ached as she tried to stand up. Joe had to be badly injured, since he was still in civilian, not Birdstyle.

She looked around for Galactor, and then she decided they had to move. Pulling the dead weight of Joe down the rough part didn't help her at this point in time either.

He mumbled something incoherent- she stopped dragging him long enough to see that he had a chip that he recovered while on his solo mission. Quickly she put in her secret pocket in her boot.

"You're so heavy." She moaned, but she refused to leave him behind.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, and ignoring the pain she felt from the accident that threw them from Joe's car she looked at his scratched face. "Condor you have some explaining to do." She scolded him.  
"Like how did you survive 350 volts of electricity running through your body?" She mumbled, "Quit this…Well you know Jun, it just looks like it happened that way bullshit'…"

She picked him up by the shoulders and began to drag his heavy body once more towards the enormous cave opening, every breath she took seared through her lungs like red hot poking iron.

"Almost…there…" She breathed heavily dragging him into the cave entrance.

"Don't die on me Joe…don't you dare." She ordered him, letting him go- she crawled away from him no longer having enough strength the stand.

He began to move slightly. "Jun…" Joe's eyes fluttered open- he moved his head to look at her.

"You're alive…I thought I'd lost you again." She said with an exhausted smile. "Those must have been some dream…you talk in your sleep do you know that?"

"No," Joe looked alarmed, pushing himself up into a half sitting position.

"Don't worry nothing you said makes any sense…" She reassured him.

"Jun the microchip!" He looked at her wide eyed. The mission would be all for nothing of it had been lost.

"Got it right here," She said producing it from her boot pocket. Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

The sound of an engine caught their attention. Fifty goons moved into the entrance and a mecha blocked any kind of escape.

Jun stole a glance at Joe, instinctually she threw herself over him using her wings to fend of the rain of bullets, something stung her shoulder, she cried out in agonising pain as a bullet penetrated her shoulder sending her flying to the ground.

"Jun," Joe called out in horror, she couldn't respond.

Going in and out of consciousness she watch Joe now in Birdstyle take down all of the goons and then he disappeared into a ball of fire.

The next time she opened her eyes Joe looked down, she couldn't read his face, but she knew he carried her in his arms, feeling safe she closed her eyes.

"Joe, what happened?" Ken sounded worried. "Jun, please talk to me." She couldn't move the pain in her shoulder had intensified.

"We have the microchip, Jun's badly hurt, and she needs medical now." Joe urgently spoke as he carried her.

"Get her into the God Phoenix medical bay." Ken ordered in a strained voice.

"Joe that was careless… you both could have been killed. Swerving all over the road…" Ken scolded.

"I got the data-"Joe began to say as she drifted off again missing the rest of the conversation.

Coming back to the world again, she felt her body shift, could someone be lying her down? She thought absently.

"Jun, I'm going to take off your helmet." Ken said, she felt someone pick up her head, her helmet slid off.

"Jin, she's in good hands…" She heard Joe say. "Ken won't let her die, and neither will I." Jinpei said something else Joe shooed them away, and then Jinpei left the room along with Ryu.

The sting of something touching the open wound made her draw in a ragged agonising breath.

"That hurt…" She muttered to whoever was touching her.

"I'll try not to hurt you." She heard Ken say gently. "Some of these cuts are deep, and you may have torn some ligaments in your ankle, so hold still while I wrap a bandage around it."

She could feel his hands working on her wounds feeling her ankles and legs for other injuries. "Lucky your wings prevented it from going in far." Ken sounded like he was concentrating, as he dressed the wound and he proceeded to investigate her other wounds.

She spotted Joe standing by the door, his facial expression hadn't changed.

"Thank you." She said looking into his guarded tinted eyes.

"Anytime." He with a slight turn of the corners of his mouth, and then he folded his arms under his wings.

"Take some of these for the pain." Ken handed her two white pills, and a glass of water.

Ken sank down beside the bed looking exhausted. "Don't so things like that."

"Like my job?" She questioned laying back down on her stomach.

Ken huffed, "Your job isn't getting both of you killed. Joe you should have been more on the ball than that."

"Joe saved my life in the end." She pointed out, silently he agreed.

Joe had mentioned something about a headache, could the old wound be back again she wondered.

"Good thing too…but I saw how he began to swerve…" Ken's voice became worried again. "I've noticed some odd things…"

"Me too Ken, that's why I've been keeping an eye on him." She said looking at the back of his helmet.

Ken must have felt her touch the antenna because he pulled of the helmet. He stood up and sat on the side of the bed. "Do need anything?"

"Yes, a hug, even if does hurt." She said joking, knowing it wouldn't happen.

The next thing she knew he picked her up gently, like he used to do, and arranged her in his arms so her sore shoulder wouldn't have pressure on it. She felt his mantle wrap around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Jun could smell the light scent of his clean hair. Feeling safe once more she snuggled in close to him. The pain began to ease in her body and the warm from his body began to relax her.  
She thought about Dyami, being close Ken reminded her of him, he's safe…with Matt and Natasha.

"Jun…who's…" Ken started to ask, she heard deep concern in his voice. 

Panic rose in her, did she mutter Dyami’s name?

She felt him gently run his fingers through her hair like he did often when they had been a couple. Just as she began to close her eyes she saw Joe standing in the doorway again, as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

"I've been spoilt." She said smiling at the three men and youth standing around her hospital bed at G-Town.

She looked around at the various bunches of flowers producing a ray of bright colours surrounding her bed. Even Joe couldn't keep a smile off his face as she picked a yellow rose with pale red tips running around each petal. The thornless rose stood alone in a bunch of various blooms, out of one of the vases and tilted it to her nose.

Both Ken and Joe smiled at her action, making her wonder which one had put the rose in amongst the blooms.

"We're just happy to see ya making a full recovery." Ryu said casually, leaning back in the only chair in the room.

"I don't need a baby sitter…" She insisted looking at each of them. 

Since she returned she had an operation on her shoulder leaving her out of it because of the pain killers, along with the torn ligaments in her right leg that had to be rested to heal properly.  
"We just didn't want you to be here alone." Jinpei said jumping up onto the side of her bed.

"Silly…" She ruffled his messy hair playfully. “It wasn’t fatal, I’m not in intensive care dying.” Inside she felt deep gratitude for waking up in the dark to see one of them sleeping on the floor next to her bed with a blanket and a pillow for comfort.

"We had to run only one mission without you…" Joe said walking over to stand beside Ken.

"Well since that microchip was useless…"Ken let out an exasperated breath. "And it could have cost the team more lives…fortunately we destroyed the mecha that threatened us just outside of Utoland."

Jun looked up sharply. "Was there anything destroyed…people hurt."

"No not really, we managed to trick it into going far away from the towns before we destroyed it." Joe said. "Still it was touch and go there for a while, and it did destroy a factory…"  
Jun tried not to let her personal concern show on her face. "They…ahhh took out the stitches this morning from the gunshot wound."

Ken's brows drew together, while he took his hands out of his pockets." You're still grounded Jun, for a few more days at least… since there haven't been any more attacks. Dr. Nambu has granted us some time on the surface."

"Wow," Jinpei looked at Ryu.

"Let's go fishing…" Ryu clapped his hands together excited.

"I might want a hand at the Snack J-"Jun began looking at the Swallow whose face changed in and instant to sadness.

"I'll help." Joe and Ken said together making her blush.

They looked at each other in surprise, and then back at Jinpei. "Okay, go fishing."

Jinpei tried to hug her, but she pushed him off the bed.

"I need my clothes…" She asked. Ken picked up the pile sitting on the other side of the room.

"Time for all of us to leave and give her some privacy." He indicated. The four of them left the room.

Testing the weight of her body on her sore leg she found it to be healing well with only a slight aching sensation-- unlike the first time she tried it and collapse in a screaming heap on the floor. 

Doing daily exercises had helped the healing process. Joe and Ken had volunteered to make sure she did them twice a day.

Jun ran her fingers over the fresh scar on her left shoulder. Fortunately she always healed well, after giving birth to Dyami she didn't find one stretch mark. She had put that down to good genetics somewhere in her unknown family.

Dressed once more in her civilian uniform Jun made her way to the docks to get on the next sub to the surface. 

She had to call Val and make an appointment. She had to make sure Dyami and his family were really alright, and she wanted to see if Val could arrange her first meeting with them at such short notice.


	12. Chapter 12

Jun flicked the light switches just as she opened the doors of the snack J. Sighing she looked around at the light coating of dust on the tables.

He first task thought was to call Val and make to arrange the visit with Matt and Natasha.

"I'll have to call them and confirm that it suits them." Val said kindly.

"That's fine Val, just call me back as soon as you know." Jun said hanging up.

"My regulars must be thinking I've closed for good." She said with her hands on her hips surveying the room once more, before walking over to the sink to get a cloth to start cleaning up the place so she could open.

The sound of the door opening made her look up from her cleaning.

"Where do you want these?" Ken asked juggling several boxes of fresh cakes and prepared quiches. Joe followed him with several more.

"Just over on the counter, I'll have the display case ready in a minute." She said getting on with the business of cleaning so she could open the door and start trading.

Joe picked up another cloth and Ken headed out towards the kitchen, she eyed the both of them suspiciously.

"Why did you both agree to help me today?" She asked, looking at Ken in the kitchen and then at Joe cleaning tables.

"Jun you gave the both of us a scare." Joe said, Ken agreed with him.

"We just want make sure you don't over do it." Ken's eyes became innocent while he examined some pots and then opened the cooler room door spying the contents.

"You need some supplies…" He shouted from inside.

"I don't have enough money for any more at the moment." Jun hid her worried face, she came close to defaulting on the rent if things kept going like this, and lose the Snack J altogether. 

She didn’t know why she hung onto it. Dr Nambu had told them they could live on the base. Maybe it was something she could control in her life.

"I'll be back soon." Joe said looking over his shoulder he ran out the door.

Ken continued to look through the cook books."…We can make do with what you have, just a few alterations to menu."

Jun walked into the kitchen and leaned against the bench. She didn't know where to start or how to express what she wanted to ask him so she decided to dive in head first.  
"When I was brought back to the ship…you changed towards me." She looked down at her feet remembering the tender moment.

Ken's eyes didn't move from the page. "I thought your wounds…could have been fatal. I got scared that's all."

"Scared?" She said feeling puzzled by his response she tried to see his face, partly hidden by the hair falling forward. 

The way he held her in the medical bay of the ship didn't feel like he wanted to just be friends. Then Joe's actions, and looks, making her all the more confused by the both of them.

"Jun, did you truly think I stopped caring about you altogether…" He leaned down onto the bench putting his face in his hands for a moment, like he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"Can we try and be friends…I know I've been…hard on you since we broke up..."He drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking again. "If Joe is what you want-" She watched him struggle with his words, like he wanted to say something else but he couldn't.

The sound of the phone ringing and Joe walking back through door put a halt on the conversation, he came and stood in the door with several bags of groceries.

She heard Joe pick up the phone. Jun paled when she knew who might be on the other end of the line. "Sure, I'll get her for you." She heard him say.

Joe passed the cordless phone over to Jun. She listened while Val confirmed the appointed that would take place at her office- she tried to act natural since both Ken and Joe were looking at her.

"Sure, sounds great, we'll catch up and have coffee then." Jun said forcing a bright smile.

"An old friend." She said casually as she hung up.

Ken and Joe shrugged- they all got on with helping her get the Snack J opened up for business.

"Do you think you can work with these Ken?" He asked walking in and putting them on the bench.

"Sure I can." Ken brightened up and looked at what Joe had picked up from the corner supermarket.

"Smell the freshness of this rocket and tomatoes…" Ken said smiling, he loved his food.

"Should we be worried? Chef Washio is on the loose." Joe chuckled playfully, picking up his cleaning cloth and heading back out to finish some the cleaning. 

Jun followed Joe out of the kitchen to leave Ken his utensils and grill. Deciding to man the tables to take orders from the chalkboard menu Ken had quickly made up in minutes.

She opened the doors just in time for lunch- Joe manned the coffee machine and the bar, as a crowd of students from the nearby university piled through the door.

The half day of trade proved to be very profitable for her, when the last customer left Ken walked out with a freshly made pizza and garlic bread, along with a side salad.

"Lets eat!" He announced sitting the food down at the nearest clean table. ”I’m starving!”

"How many runs did you have to do to the grocery store Joe?" Jun smiled at the Condor as the all sat down to eat.

"Too many, but then did you see the crowd?" Joe picked up a piece of Ken's homemade pizza. "I must smell like a Latte…"

"This is great." Joe said between mouthfuls.

Jun put a plate underneath his hand as he struggled with the mozzarella cheese, then she handed a plate to Ken.

"Sweet Chilli chicken pizza on a thin base with fresh green Roquet…and tomato and baby Bocconcini cheese with a sprinkling of sweet balsamic vinegar..." Ken announced his specialty from the kitchen.

"Tastes yummy." Jun said after her first bit, the contrast of the hot chilli and sweetness bursting on her taste buds, at the same time made her wanted more of it.

"I sold so many of these… I'm making it a new addition to the menu." She announced.

"I…ahhh have to get going…the Shack needs a good clean." Ken blushed, and stood up from the table after polishing off some of the pizza, he looked at Joe. 

Then he began to walk out.

"Wait a minute." Jun jumped out of her seat and chased after him, quickly she gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face colour slightly. "Thanks for cooking today."

"I'll be back tomorrow… are you opening for breakfast? " He asked. 

"No, just for lunch and afternoons at the moment." She said letting go of him.

"Well see ya at lunch time." Ken smiled and he walked out the door.

Joe finished off the last piece of pizza.

"Want to go for a walk?" He invited.

Jun accepted his invitation, "Fresh air sounds great."

They cleaned up the last of the dishes and they headed out the door. The late afternoon had cooled down making Jun grateful she had brought along her jumper.

They walked in silence for ages, taking in the scenery of the gardens and parks in the area.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jun said as they stopped at the rainbow fountain.

"Which one?" Joe said looking at the cascading water.

"The one that doesn't make sense to me." Jun rested her arms on the railing staring into the clear water coloured by the lights.

Joe didn't respond he just hung his head. "Can we talk about something else."

"Like what?" Jun raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What's really going on with you and Ken?" He wanted to know.

"We're just friends… that's all there is between us now." She didn't feel totally convinced of that inside. The way he held her stirred up feelings she thought she had dealt with.

"So you're free to date other men?" He asked grinning.

"And when am I going to find the time for that?" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, how about Friday." Joe asked, unfolding his arms. "I'm cooking…Italian, that's all I can cook."

"I…" Jun glanced at him, she smiled warmly. "Sure why not."

She had to find a way of breaking loose of Ken and the old feelings he stirred inside of her.

"I have to go too, I have an appointment to see a mechanic about car parts for this old Mustang that I picked up…" Joe moved away slightly. Jun put a hand on his arm making him look at her.

"Did Ken talk to you about our relationship?" She saw him flinch a little bit.

"Sorta- just to say really that you got together and it didn't work out." Joe searched her face for a moment.

"On Friday, let's not talk about me and Ken okay." Jun requested. Joe indicated that he understood he seemed satisfied with her response.

Friday afternoon she had an appointment to meet Dyami's new parents. After that she knew she's need an escape, a distraction so she wouldn't have to think about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days Jinpei and Ryu ducked in and out of the Snack J- Sometimes he even stayed to help.

Ken showed up at lunchtime to help in the kitchen. He was friendly towards her, but she noticed he kept a certain amount of distance especially when Joe walked into the Snack J.

Ken hid himself in the kitchen during Joe's visits, and Friday finally came after what seemed like an eternity.

"I hear Joes cooking you dinner tonight." Ken said when she walked into the kitchen to give him the last order for the lunch rush.

"Yes, that's why I'm closing early today." Jun glanced at his expression. She saw a haunted look creep across his face, before he turned away to get a pot he needed from the rack to complete the new order.

"I should…ahhh…Jun I'll finish up here if you want to go and get ready…" Ken offered quietly.

"Ken you don't have to do that." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, really it's alright…I have to go back to the base to catch up with Dr Nambu later, he said he has a few things he needs to go over. I'll kill some time here." He didn't turn around to look at her.

Jun felt the wall between them, if only she could talk openly with him. Would he understand? Was this Ken’s way of being close to her?

So, she decided to go back out and finish up with the last of the customers. Ken offer made it easier for her leave and get into town in time for her meeting with Matt and Natasha.

Walking out of the Snack J a short time later, with Ken still clattering around the kitchen felt strange to Jun, he walked to the sink as she left to get a cloth.

"Thanks Ken, for doing this." Jun waved, he smiled a little and then turned away to keep going with his work.

An hour's ride into the city didn't do much to calm the nerves that suddenly hit her during the ride in.

What would they think of her? She thought pulling up at building and parking just out the front.

Taking a moment to calm the butterflies lose in her stomach Jun closed her eyes. She decided unless she got a call to return to G-Town then she had no reason to cancel the appointment out of fear.

Arriving at the office she discovered they had been there for about ten minutes when Val walked out to greet her.

"Val…" Jun said feeling more anxious now that they sat in a room close by.

"Jun, don't worry, they are just as nervous as you are…and they really want to meet you." Val reassured her.

"Okay," Jun followed her down the hall.

Val showed her into the room. The first thing she saw was Dyami cradled in his mothers arms drinking a bottle of milk formula.

"Hi," Matt greeted her with a small smile. Jun extended her hand to him.

"Hi," She said while shaking his hand, she looked back at Natasha and Dyami. Natasha's long wavy strawberry blond hair got a few tugs from his little fingers, making her pull them away.

Val invited Jun to sit down. An awkward silence fell between the three of them.

"How…how's he going." Jun asked Natasha trying to be casual.

"We…ahhh had a night of teeth pains this week, he's got one tooth…" Natasha smiled nervously as she sat Dyami up to burp him. "He's seven months old and with one tooth."  
Another awkward silence fell between them. Dyami burped and smiled happily at Jun.

Looking at his eyes she saw how much they matched Matt's, she commented on this bringing a smile to Matts face.

"People say that he looks like me when we are out shopping…because I've got dark hair too…" Matt scooped him up out of Natasha arms. Jun observed Matts dark hair to be much neater than Kens messy chestnut mop.

Dyami giggled as his dad played with him making him laugh harder.

"Be careful Matt, he'll throw up all over you if you keep throwing him around like that…" Natasha warned her husband, Jun could see how much they loved their son. Her son… 

Jun rubbed her hands down her jeans to dry off her sweaty palms- she stood up and walked over to them. "He looks healthy."

Natasha stood up and extended her hand to Jun. "I've been looking forward to meeting you Jun."

She took her hand and returned her kind gesture." Me too…"

"We'll take good care of him." Matt said sincerely. Natasha glanced at Val. 

Jun knew in a way how she felt, someone listening to every word they said, Jun felt uncomfortable too in that sterile room. Not knowing what to expect from this meeting made it harder.  
"We're going to visit some relatives soon that haven't met him yet…he's the apple of his Grandfathers eyes already." Natasha couldn't hide her joy in that. "Matt’s foster father anyway…mine lives in another city, they haven't met him yet, and we'll be visiting them soon."

Jun didn't know what to say, she's never had grandparents, Dyami would be surrounded by family, that pleased her heart. 

Matt and Natasha exchanged glances. "Would you like to hold him." Natasha offered.

Jun hesitated feeling like an intruder in their family if she did that.

"I'm sure she would." Val said leaving Jun in a more awkward position. Since she couldn't say no now like she wanted to.

Matt handed him over to her, Val took some photos of the three of them. It felt odd to be smiling. Fake in a way since until a few moments ago, all three of them were strangers to each other-- connected through a little baby boy cradled in her arms. As soon as Jun could she handed him back to Natasha.

"Its time to go." Val indicated, ending the hour long appointment.

This will take some time to get used too. Jun figured. At least they had agreed to meet her again in six months time.

"We'll meet you again if you like Jun…as part of the adoption plan." Matt said.

"When things settle down…" Natasha backed him up. Jun liked her, she had genuine warmth, and Matt adores him. 

Deep in her heart she knew she had picked the right couple to raise him with Matt being a former pilot. He would have some understanding if Dyami one day wanted to learn.

Natasha and Matt left first, Jun frowned when she looked at Val and asked. "Why did you do that…make me hold him."

"I thought you might have found it hard to say yes…" Val said warmly.

"Don't do that again, if I wanted I hold him then I would have said so." Jun said angered by it, Val looked surprised at Jun's reaction.

"I'm sorry Jun… next time I'll let you decide." Val showed her out of her office.

Feeling emotionally drained, Jun walked out of the building she stopped to breathe a sigh of relief that the first meeting had finally happened. He looked content with his parents.

Someone familiar caught her eye. Turning she saw Joe leaning against the wall of the building staring at her with a stern expression.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked not moving, his grey eyes flinted concern.

“Ah…what are you doing here Joe." Jun stammered, shocked to see him standing there.

"Talk about what?" Jun tried to think up a quick excuse for being in the offices of ‘Permanent Care & Adoption For Children’ in Utoland.

"Following you, what does it look like?" Joe stated the obvious and he moved away from the wall to walk over to her. "It looks like our date starts now."

She felt the heat rise to her face.

Joe didn't say anymore he just walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door indicating for her to get in without an argument. Wide eyed and shaking she did as he asked.

***********

Ken put the last clean pot back on the rack and he finished wiping around the sink.

Stopping to look at his handy work Ken decided to give the floor one last sweep before he locked up the Snack J. Th perfectionist side of his personality needed to do it. 

He even entertained the idea of visiting Ryu and Jinpei at the Mariner. 

After careful thought, he decided against it, he did have a meeting to attend with today, so he figured the best idea would to be to go back to the base.

Picking up the broom he began to sweep the floor. He did feel jealous that Joe had asked Jun out on a date, the first chance he got after he told him. 

Eventually he realized he couldn't stop him asking her out if he wanted too. The thought twisted his gut, his hands trembled as he swept the floor again.

Ken had to try and let go of her, it just seemed too hard to do. Even if deep down he knew he couldn't stop her from living the life she wanted with the person she loves.

After all it wasn't like he went out dating girls like Joe had before he 'died'. Ken considered himself a one girl guy.

Jun is the girl wanted- now she didn't want him.

Ken walked out of the kitchen, and flicked off the lights, then he walked over to the main switch and turned off the main lights of bar and grill.

Looking around the peaceful darkened room Ken felt some peace enter his heart. 

He imagined the comfortable sounds of coffee brewing and dishes clanging.

Jun scolding Jinpei, customers asking what happened to their orders. The warm sounds of home. Had his search for the life he wanted always end here? Ken pondered. In the simplicity of a bar and grill and the sweet natured young woman that ran the place.

This place always made him feel like that. Normal, when he sat at the bar, or helped Jun like he had over the past few days. 

He felt like he had some sense of what was like to lead a normal life full of love and laughter, without fear of being killed, losing your friends and family…

Walking to the bus station to get a transport out of town he tried to find something else to think about. 

But the feel of her in his arms while she was injured still haunted him. He thought the worst. 

The name she muttered. 'Dyami.' Whose Dyami, Ken wandered? 

He so much wanted to ask her about it. Joe heard her say it too when he came back into the medical room. Joe shrugged his shoulders- he figured Dyami must have be someone from her past.

A first Ken thought he could have been someone she began seeing else after they broke up. 

Then he really couldn’t face the thought of it so he shut it out. No, Jun wouldn't do that he decided after sometime and deep thought. She had always been honest with him.

He trusted her explicitly when it came to the truth in anything.

Getting onto the empty bus he stared out the window trying not to let his thoughts turn to the current war with Galactor. He had to find a way to defeat Gel Sadra, another strange creation of Sosai X.

Dr Nambu had been swamped since the war had begun again in earnest, to the point that he handed Ken a stack of paperwork to go through and sort out if its relevant information or not. Ken never did paperwork in the past.

Gatchaman had become an assistant. Ken knew he wouldn't make a good Personal assistant. He hated sitting in an office all day, or talking to people who just didn't follow through.  
Walking into the submarine base he showed his pass to the guard and headed for the nearest transport to G-Town.

Another meeting, another pile of paperwork awaited him down in the underwater base of G-Town. Joe romancing Jun… his heart sank. 

He greeted to the sub driver while he boarded, and looked for a seat among the personnel already on board waiting to go. 

As usual Ken kept to himself, listening to the conversations going on around him during the trip to the base.

He looked out the small portal window at the fish swimming past the metal structure located on the bottom of the ocean. 

The sub and even the large white shark that swam close to the sub felt like a tiny dot against the size of this new base. Ken smiled to himself- he had a purpose in life. It is to keep other people safe, and enable them to have the normal kind of life he craved.

The sub jolted as it came into the bases sub-station, eventually he got out of the sub after most of the people had departed. 

He walked over to a transport tube to go and meet with the good doctor. He hoped it would be to tell him he no longer needed him to do paperwork so he could go and workout at the Gym.

Do some laps in the pool and then retire to his personal quarters for a long earned rest and try to blot out Jun on a date with Joe.


	14. Chapter 14

Jun stared out the window of Joe's car while they drove to the trailer park. 

Joe didn't say anymore after she got into the car with him, so it gave her time to think up a reason.

But could she tell an outright lie to Joe? She fidgeted with her hands. 

She could just say she decided to look for her mother, or on an assignment for …but that would be another lie. Jun had told Joe she wasn't interested in finding her since she abandoned her at an orphanage. 

She still didn't have an interest in looking for her, and then what if he offered to help her? It would become more tangled.

She jumped out of the car just after he pulled up in front of his trailer- silently she followed Joe inside, and sat down at the small table while he began to put together some snacks. "Potato wedges and sweet chilli sauce for starters." He announced putting the tray of frozen wedges into the small convection oven.

He sat down opposite her while they waited for the food to cook. Jun stared out the small window clutching her hands, a lump forming in her throat.

"I saw you one day by chance leaving that same building looking very emotional…" Joe took her hand, trying to make her look at him. "Then you mumbled a name when you were injured…Dyami."

Jun felt the blood drain from her face- she pulled her hand away from him.

"Sorry Jun, I should have said something sooner." Joe confessed. "None of it makes sense to me."

"Nothing since you came back has made any sense Joe, what about that car crash and-"Jun said trying to change the topic, taking it away from her.

"This isn't about me…" Joe cut her off. "And lets just cut all the small talk. When I saw you again there today…and then you said the name Dyami a penny dropped in my mind..."

Jun felt panic rising inside of her. What if he spoke to Ken about this. "It’s, none of your business why I was there, don't go assuming…you know anything." Jun rebuked him, and put her hands flat on table and pursing her lips. 

She began to stand up, when Joe caught her arm and forced her to sit down again.

Joe continued his interrogation. "You know-- Ken's got a lot to answer for…running off on you like that…leaving you pregnant to go off on missions…then you…he left you and a baby he didn’t want." Joe's heated tone hardened dangerously. "That's what really happened didn't it he found out you were pregnant and then abandoned you…that bastard-- I'll hurt him badly for doing that to you."

"No…Joe…you don't understand-"Jun pleaded with her eyes. ”It’s not like that.”

"How could he Jun… and now you're defending him…for abandoning you?" Joe stood up when the oven alarm went off, threw the wedges in a bowl and placed it on the table, and then he went to the small fridge to get out the sour cream and sweet chilli sauce.

She saw the meal he had prepared for later in the fridge. Joe had gone to some effort. 

Jun felt hot tears sting her eyes… as usual, when this topic threatened to come up her voice froze-- Something in the way she responded gave her away.  
Joe froze, his steel eyes in disbelief. "You're not denying it."

"Joe... He doesn't know about our baby...please...I can't talk about it...it hurts too much to talk." She shouted hitting her hands on the table she let out her frustration and anger. She wanted to run!

After a few minutes she folded her arms onto the table and tried to calm herself, without any success.

Joe's voice reflected his disbelief in what he just heard. "So I'm right… So you did have a baby...I'll be damned."

Jun wanted a hole to open up and let her disappear from all the bad memories. "I hate you Joe…I really do right now." 

She sobbed. "Why did you tell me to go and find the happiness that other girls have? You bastard how could you make me believe I could have it with Ken, and then in reality it is was, just another lie I have to live with…" 

The strength to hate him left her, leaving her feeling emptiness filling the void left by the outburst.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Joe still in shock waited.

"No…I don't talk about it…" She said still crying.

"You can hate me." Joe sat back in his seat. "Just get it out and stop trying to deal with it on your own...So do I go and find Ken and bash the living daylights out of him for putting you through this alone." Joe offered.  
"No… "Jun felt his large hands on her small shoulders and he pulled her into a tight embrace as he moved seats.

"He doesn't know about him...I told you that." Jun closed her eyes for a moment.

"How is that possible?" Joe asked her.

"Lots of things have happened…I… don't know where to begin." She snuggled her face into his shoulder, she could feel his rippling muscles under his thin T-shirt.

Tears stung her eyes as he remembered her last date with Ken. “We had a huge fight in an Italian restaurant when he came home. Just after I found out. I was going to tell him…but the topic of a life together came up… he said something that made me clam up. He said we were too young to think of… babies. I was scared he would want me to abort the baby... So I… didn’t tell him…he left for Africa.”

For a long while Joe held her close, Jun felt a connection with him on a deeper level than she realized. "Please don't say anything to him." She pleaded.

"Jun, I have secret too…can you keep it?" Joe said softly. "I trust you too."

"Yes, you can tell me anything Joe." Jun buried her face into his shoulder, she felt so warm and comfortable being held like this.

"I'm not totally human any more…"He faltered, making her look up into his haunted face. "I'm a cyborg, that's what Dr Raphael made into…no one knows…" Joe sounded depressed by this. Slowly he turned his gaze to meet hers.

"You're very real to me Joe- I feel the warmth of your body against me…" His lips were only inches from her face- she could feel his warm moist inviting breath.

Jun felt his fingers gently touch her chin as he leaned down to kiss her.

Jun accepted his kiss, as it deepened she allowed his touch to take away the all the pain she had been hoarding inside her for so long.

He kissed her passionately and then his lips ran over eyes like he could take away her sad tears of more than a year- Jun found herself wanting him…

Wanting Joe to make love to her. He responded to touch inviting him to become even more intimate with her. Lost in the moment she felt liberated, in Joe's arms she could forget all of the hurt, loss and grief.

His hand slid under her thin top unlatching the bra that stood between his hand and her soft flesh, Joe began lifting her T-shirt over her head, stopping long enough to catch her breast in his mouth sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Jun quickly removed his T-shirt- Kissing his firm toned muscles he pushed her back on the narrow seat. 

She could feel his tongue tasting with hot wet kisses all the way down to her jeans, and he unzipped them. 

Pulling them down far enough to tease her by pulling back her panties and finding the most sensitive places between her legs with his tongue.

Jun cried out her pleasure, satisfied with her arousal he helped her as they struggled out of the confined space of the small table, kissing each other as they clumsily fell towards his bed shedding more of his clothes.

Joe gently laid her down, looking deeply into her eyes, shifting his weight so he leaned into kiss her again.

Jun felt butterflies become loose in her stomach- she closed her eyes to accept his kiss, had been so long since she had last made love… Ken's face loomed before her, and then she opened her eyes to look into Joes.

Something changed in his gaze from lust to anguish…

"No…No…Jun we can't do this, it’s all wrong." Joe breathed in deeply, slowly he drew away from her.

"What?" Jun felt the intensity moment begin to evaporate. She sat up, her long ebony hair falling messily around her shoulders.

Joe pushed himself away from her. Jun felt anger rise up in her. "Why did we start this then?"

Joe's face held some regret. "We shouldn't have. You have to tell Ken about his son Jun…I wouldn't be on the rebound for you..." Joe's hurt showed in his eyes. “I’m sorry Jun-- I should have had more self-control.”

"There's a lot of things unresolved between you and Ken, and I won't be caught in the middle of it." Joe pulled right away from her. Pulling up his jeans and he zipped up the fly, leaving her perched on the edge of the bed in only her white panties.

"Are you saying that this all my fault?" Feeling awkward, Jun pushed past him. Picking up her bra and other clothes scattered on the floor of trailer as she moved.

Pulling up her Jeans and pulling on her T-Shirt feeling a little hesitated she sat down at the table to do put on her shoes.

"No, I'm not- we both got caught up the need to feel whole again…feeling anything again that resembled love and affection." Sensing this Joe looked away as she began to dress.

"Joe…" She said quietly feeling drained once more of emotions. "I can't tell him, every time I've tried the words just won't pass my lips…it’s too late…he's been placed with his new mother and father."

Fully dressed again now Joe knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his, " Did they look like an older couple, he's got dark hair and blue eyes, but more clean cut than Ken is, she's got strawberry blond hair, pretty…warm nature? Dyami has Ken's blue eyes right, you're smile."

Jun nodded, Joe's mouth turned up a little. "I saw then come out then, just before you did…have you done security checks on them?"

Jun backed away a little. "Of course I did, they're fine."

"I trust you did then…Jun, I've have always cared deeply for you, I've told you what I am… it’s time for us to both face the hard truths in our lives."

"So, does that mean you'll tell the rest of the team what happened to you? That you're now a cyborg?" Jun squeezed his hands tight forcing him to look at her.

"I can't…" Joe's face fell.

"So you know how I feel then, why I can't tell Ken…" She implored him.

"Find a way Jun… one day he'll see this young man walking down the street that looks just like him…or worse… have him come and find him."

Jun had thought about that many times during the past year, and Dyami definitely looked to be taking on Ken Washio's good looks.

"I won' tell anyone your secret Joe…please, let me tell Ken about Dyami in my own time." Joe rested his head in her lap.

"I won't tell Ken about him." Joe promised. “For now.”

Gently she ran her fingers through his hair. "Joe, you know how special you are to me."

"You're special to me too Jun… We'll be there for each other." He said getting to his feet.

"Now, onto to dinner… How does Veal Scaloppini …Veal medallions sautéed with mushrooms in a lemon caper sauce, served with capellini and seasonal vegetables…" Joe's face broke into a warm smile.

"Sounds great, would you like a hand preparing it?" Jun offered- Joe shook his head. "Ahhh no Jun, your reputation in the kitchen is legendary. Besides I have only this small bench, so sit back and enjoy some garlic bread…or cold wedges."

"We can talk more over dinner if you want to." Joe’s warmth became infectious.

"Not just about me Joe, you can talk about what happened to you too." Jun felt her heart slow down, and she began to feel some of the burden lift. 

She had someone to talk to about it openly at last. And so, did Joe.

The moment lightened, and more then ever Jun enjoyed being with Joe, and the company of a close friend who understood her.


	15. Chapter 15

Ken looked at the pile of paperwork handed him to sort through, and file before he ran off to another meeting. 

It was with some scientists doing research on marine life habitats, or something like that.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair, to give his eyes a rest from studying the intelligence data on Galactor. 

Running mission after mission Ken felt no closer to defeating the Galactor regime, frustration his only friend in the room. 

Massaging the bone between his eyes he rested his elbows on the desk, his thoughts turned to Jun and Joe out somewhere in Utoland on date. Sharing intimate moments together that had once belonged only to him and Jun.

The very thought made his head hurt even more. He could have stopped it. He began to think. He looked at his bracelet- the he took it off and threw it onto the desk to prevent the temptation to call them in on some matter of made up urgency.

Why did he have that moment of weakness to think he could handle her seeing with someone else? And then he had that talk with Joe about being over her. Who was he kidding.  
How did he allow himself to end up in this internal emotional mess in the first place? 

He should have maintained his distance, like had all through the first war from her, and not gotten involved in a relationship. 

A short spurt of heated anger at losing his girlfriend, made him stand up pushing the desk chair away so hard it rolled over and slammed into the nearby wall. 

It toppled over and clang loudly causing a chain reaction of the pot plant nearly by falling over along with it.

Ignoring the clatter, he strolled over to the widow to stare out at the fish, all he could see was Jun smiling happily at Joe… hitting him in the guts. 

He should have known it, his relationship with Jun wouldn't last- it had all been too good to be true.

Jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans Ken glanced over at the pile of paper and unopened files on his desk again.

He couldn't look it at any more, he needed a distraction from his thoughts about Jun and Joe and the budding relationship between them that left him heart broken. 

Ken clenched his jaw tight he could control his emotions over this, like he could any other time in almost any situation. All had to do is ignore the tugs he felt of his heart every time he looked at Jun.

Briskly walking towards the door to escape from the pile of paperwork he made his way towards the gym. A hard work-out, and a few Kata's would help him work through it, and if that didn't work. Then he'd do some more workouts until he was too tired to even think about Jun.

*************

Jun smiled at Joe over the twinkling soft flame candle he had decided at the last minute put on the table.

"That is the best meal-" Joe put up a hand to stop her as he began to clear the table.

"Please, don't say it." He grinned, putting the dirty plates into the sink he then sat down opposite her again.

A comfortable silence fell between them- Jun folded her arms on the table top.

"You know Joe, Ken was good to me…" She began looking out the window as the memories flashed before her eyes.

"I still wonder what would have really happened between us if I hadn't fallen pregnant. If we'd still be together now?" She sighed wistfully.

"I can't answer that one for you Jun. What if he had stayed in Utoland… he would have found out eventually. I'm amazed he didn't work it out… he has the best intuition of anyone I know."

"He is very intuitive, when it comes to working out battle plans and strategy…" Jun agreed. “Maybe not in his personal life.” 

"I detected something there in your tone Jun." Joe stood up again, getting two bowls out of the cupboard and lemon Gelato from the small freezer.

"Joe, he didn't work out that you actually were sick when you missed those targets until it was too late to help you…and with me? If he had any suspicions than he didn't voice them."

"True." Joe agreed. "Why is that do you think." Joe placed the bowl in front of her.

"He blocks things out… if it's personal, so he doesn't have to deal with the pain." Jun concluded taking a spoonful of the refreshing dessert she caught Joes frown.

"We are all more alike than we want to admit." He said in a quiet voice. "It easier to block it out and not deal with it… until one day."

Joe left the last word hanging…he looked lost in his thoughts. "When Dr Raphael saved my life I know I should have been grateful for it. Instead I became bitter about it… I wanted to die that day at Cross Karakorum."

"What do you want now Joe?" Jun asked taking his hand, his grey eyes went blank.

"I don't know…truly I hate Galactor… my new body has moments of failure. I had headaches that day we crashed Jun…What else is there?" Joe sounded uncertain.

Jun gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. " We can help you, your alive and back where you belong, and for now just take each day at a time."

The gelato began to melt in their bowls while they sat there in silence again.

"Would you like to stay tonight…" Joe asked her," I promise I won't make any moves on you."

"Sure, " Jun said standing up from the table she began walking to the bed holding lightly holding his fingers. She laid down next him fully clothed. 

She didn't know how tired she really was until she rested her head on his chest.

"Jun," Joes said in a hushed tone.

"Yes," She answered.

"I'm glad you're here…"He said.

"Me too." She said falling into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ken woke abruptly from his deep slumber by calling them all in for another mission.

Still feeling the effects of the longest workout, he had done in ages he pulled himself out bed to answer the call. 

That had become his private life for the past few months, since Jun first went on a date with Joe.

Every time he got the idea they were spending time together alone, to combat his torment he would workout hard. 

Sometimes it only made him think more, of late his thoughts had also turned to Joe and his ability to come out of situations that would have ended badly- unscathed. 

Jun had begun spending more and more time with him.

All the strange things going on with Joe that just didn't feel right, he had to get to the bottom of it and soon.

Changing into Birdstyle before he left his quarters Ken ran down the hallway to see Joe and Jun walking together smiling at each other happily. His heart sank knowing he had lost her to Joe.

"Do you know what this is about?" Jun asked seeing him at last.

"No, I suspect it's another attack by Galactor, I suppose you should change into Birdstyle." He suggested walking ahead of them.

"He's a bit grumpy this morning." Jun said looking at Joe.

“What’s new.” Joe chided him.

"I don't know why, we did ask if he wanted to come to the movies with us." Joe raised his voice so Ken could hear.

"I told you, three's a crowd." Ken huffed looking at them through the reflection of his visor.

He saw them exchange silent quizzical glances, and then they transmuted. The three of them walked into Dr Nambu's office.

He looked to be in the middle of viewing something happening with the environment, and explosion caught Ken's eye immediately.

Once had acknowledged them to all be present he switched off the screen.

"What a tremendous explosion!" Jinpei exclaimed, walking up to stand next to Jun he looked up at her and then back at.

Dr Nambu stood still stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It happened seven kilometres deep and if it touches the magma it will be a catastrophe. I'm going to the area to investigate what happened."

"Sounds bad, What about us, doctor?" Ken became concerned that the Doctor wanted to go without them, what if Galactor had some involvement in the disaster.

"I need you to go to meet an important person." smiled at them.

Oh…Who would that be?" Jinpei looked at the doctor curiously.

"Doctor Pandora, a brilliant scientist carefully selected by ISO." answered him.

Joe looked mildly curious about the person they would be meeting.

" Dr Nambu?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Doctor Pandora has a deep rounded knowledge in all of scientific branches, a person whose opinion I value."

An assistant walked into the room and formally addressed ." Doctor, everything is ready."

"You won't be using the God Phoenix for this mission, I have arranged a truck." Dr Nambu said.

"A truck!" Joe grinned. "What a good idea, we won't attract attention that way."

"Precisely." Dr Nambu agreed.

"We don't wanna do that, attract Galactors attention….But what is he coming here for?" Ryu said in his usual relaxed tone.

Dr Nambu's smile widened making his moustache twitch. "Doctor Pandora will be working with me from now on. Doctor Pandora will help me with this investigation and then be my alter ego."

"Really?" Jinpei sounded confused.

Ryu began puffing out his chest, with the grin of a Cheshire cat plastered on his face." Oh. We really became important if he is coming here, right?

Jun tried to suppress a smile. "Ryu, don't be a show off."

Ken watched their banter with some pleasure, this mission shouldn't be too difficult he thought, and it would be a change from taking on Gel Sadra.

"Team move out and make sure nothing happens to ." Dr. Nambu said following the ISO employee out of the room.

"Roger." The all said in unison.

Back in civilian uniforms they all congregated around the truck had provided for them.

"This is how we play it." Ken said, scanning their faces.

"Joe drives the truck wearing a disguise, Jun, Jinpei, me and Ryu take ride hidden in the back in birdstyle, that way if Galactor do find out about and try to sabotage the mission we have time to act fast." Ken ordered.

"Good idea," Joe agreed." Jun do you want to ride up front with me to keep me company?"

"No!" Ken jumped in." She's needed in the back of the truck in Birdstyle…it would look suspicious if she was in the front of the truck."

"Whatever you say Ken." Joe said and he shot Jun a fleeting look, she averted her eyes away from Ken as if to hide her response.

Ken gave them a curt nodded and he headed towards the rear entrance of the truck, Jun deliberately sat next Ken as the engine started up and Joe threw it into gear.

"Do you have a problem with me going to the movies with Joe?" She asked politely.

"No," Ken answered to quickly- Jun didn't miss it from the way her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"So, why the sour looks and curt replies? Ken." She asked looking straight ahead.

"I just have a lot on my mind of late that's all, with Gel Sadra…Galactor, Joe acting strange at times on missions." Ken covered up as best he could that he didn't like her spending too much time with Joe alone, he just didn't want her to see, how it affected him.

"Why am not believing you totally. I understand your feelings about Joe- we're all concerned about him…" Jun frowned and looked at his face briefly.

Ken cleared his throat. " I…ahhh…Look Jun-- I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved in a relationship while we're an active team-" He watched her jaw drop.

"-So that's it, you're jealous…" She said , her jade green eyes widening. He could see her eyes light up momentarily before he looked away and pretended to inspect a hand gun sitting close by.

Ken didn't respond for a few minutes. " We should be arriving at the location soon." He said looking at the doors. The truck hit a bump making him land in her arms, he could feel her warmth and he longed to stay there.

"Sorry…" He apologised moving back to sitting next her.

"So you're avoiding the issue as usual." She said softly.

"What do you mean by that Jun?" He said trying to keep the emotions he felt rising inside of him out of his voice.

"Don't act dumb with me Washio!" She snapped with a hint of anger. "We disagreed once remember-- you walked out instead of sticking around to work it out, you just threw me your car keys-" Jun turned to face him her eyes darkened. Lucky Ryu and Jinpei couldn't hear them over the noise of the truck engines and bumpy road.

"I had to go on a mission, besides you avoided me…remember all those missed phone calls?" Ken glared into her eyes, and Jun returned it.

"Had to go…you always have to be the one to go." She frowned. "I might have a good reason other than running the Snack J for not going with you…" She began fidgeting with her hands looking away from him.

"Give me one…" Ken demanded. "I deserve to know the truth Jun, at least give me that."

Jun looked like she was about to say something from the way her lips trembled from being forced shut.

Ken moved in closer to her, he could tell she wanted to say something important to him, he waited patiently for her to say it, his heart began to race. 

What if she wanted to tell him that they should have never gotten together, she regretted the relationship.

The truck came to sudden stop- he could hear Joe opening the driver's side door.

Ryu and Jinpei jumped out of the now open doors of the truck while sunlight poured in, leaving Ken and Jun staring silently at each other.

Maintaining eye contact Ken kept pushing for information, moving in closer to her he took her gloved hand into his. He could feel the tension radiating between them. 

A thought came to mind. He decided to come at it from a different angle." Maybe it isn't Joe...Could it be someone else? Someone you met while I was out of Utoland?"  
Jun flinched like he had just slapped her- he could feel her hands shake as she pulled them away from his clasp. 

Ken tried to ease the mounting tension between them. This really isn't what he wanted. He wanted her friendship at least.

"Whatever you want say to me Jun... say it now." Ken said more tenderly searching her eyes for some of the love that once existed between them.

Jun struggled with something, her lips began to tremble, but still she didn't speak her face became tormented in way he'd never seen before.

"I…I…can't." She said at last putting her hands to her head like something had just hit her tinted eyes from her visor pleaded with him. "Ken...please don't look at me like that…"

"Jun," Ken became concerned for her now he tried to hold her- she pushed him away gasping for breath.

"I have to get out of here…let's go find Doctor Pandora." She bolted for the truck leaving him feeling momentarily confused by her actions.

He'd managed to close in on something that must have happened while he had been gone on his missions during peace time. "She hiding something...or protecting someone." 

He mused more to himself as he jumped out of helicopter watching her walk towards the plane. "Jun what is it..." Ken contemplated her response-- what made her react that way he asked himself. 

Ken buried the questions in his mind, he'd have to mull on it later, at the moment they had to find and escort her to Dr Nambu's location.


	17. Chapter 17

Ken watched the expression on Jun's face when Joe showed an obvious interest in the beautiful red haired lady fixing her make –up in a car side mirror as they all boarded the huge transport plane to look for Pandora.

He couldn't help admire her himself, they woman had an elegance about her, Jinpei voicing what they all were thinking.

"Hi Gorgeous." Jinpei flirted and he winked.

The young woman rewarded his admiring comment with a wink that sent the young boy into raptures.

Jun looked annoyed by his admiring eyes." Well, Ken, where's Doctor Pandora? "

Jun broke him from the spell "Huh…What? Well... "He stammered.

"Maybe I should remind you the reason we are here!" Jun glowered.

Ken figured her to be a passenger riding along with . A fleeting hope shot through him when he commented how beautiful the woman is to Jun. She didn't look happy at his comment reminding him why they are here. 

But then she reacted the same way when Joe whistled, shrugging his shoulders he resided to looking for the man they had to escort to, so he approached the pilots.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for , is he on board?" Ken asked looking at the pilot.

" Dr Pandora…" The man looked around his face brightened when he spotted the person Ken asked for.

"There's Dr Pandora." The man said pointing at the stunning young red head.

She confidently approached him extending her hand. "I'm so happy you came for me Science Ninja Team." She said in a very feminine voice that made him go suddenly shy. Pretty women generally did that to him. The one gorgeous girl he had even felt comfortable with was Jun.

They all gathered around her, Ryu looked on confused.

"Ya know, I expected to be meeting an old man." He said scratching his helmet.

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable I can always put on a grey wig and moustache." She giggled.

"That won't necessary." Ken said smiling warmly- he extended his own hand in greeting. "I'm Ken."

Dr Pandora returned his smile as Jun stepped forward to greet her. The two women studied each other.

"I'm Jun the Swan." She smiled taking 's hand in hers.

"You are a really charming warrior." Dr Pandora said kindly.

"I'm blushing…you're so kind." Jun giggled, obviously flattered by Dr Pandora's remarks.

"No one has ever told her so…" Jinpei teased.” You should wear more make-up sis.” 

Jun scolded him and Ken smiled more to himself at how untrue that comment is from the Swallow. He'd told Jun a long time ago privately many times over just how beautiful she is in his eyes.

Ken could tell from the conversation that followed how well they would get along with her.

Then she spied Joe standing off to one to side with his usual unreadable mask on.

"Condor Joe. Pleased to meet you." He said in a guarded tone. She raised a quizzical brow at his response.

"Well that concludes the introductions." Ken said urgently. "We have go and meet Dr Nambu."

She got into her car and started up the engine, she backed it out of the transport plane and following Joe's directions she drove up the ramp into the truck.

Ken noticed the helicopter over at the hanger, deciding it to be nothing and he jumped into the back of the truck with rest of the team.

"She does have beautiful eyes." Ken commented to Jun, watching her reaction closely.

"She's lovely, and very pleasant." Jun agreed smiling. He could see that had won her over from her earlier comment.

"I'm really happy to be here with you and fight for peace throughout the world." Pandora said to them. "By the way where are we going?"

"To meet up with Dr Nambu- Joe will be turning right soon to go onto the freeway." Ken said.

Pandora's face darkened and she looked away.

Noting the look on her face Ken approached her. "Is there something wrong doctor?"

"I sense danger." She whispered. Her delicate features reflecting the fear inside of her.

"How do you know?" Ken's questioned, a response like seemed strange since they didn't even have a window in the back of the truck.

Terror washed across her pretty eyes fear evident in her voice. "We can't go that way we must turn left."

"What?" Ken said frowning deeply.

Jun step up behind him, he could see her worried face. "How do you know that?"

She clutched her stomach like some invisible person had struck her. "Please listen to me, we have to turn left…I just know that it's not safe."

Ken immediately ran over to the intercom. "Joe go left at the next street."

"What!" Joe sounded surprised. "This way is much better for a truck this size, that way has pits and all along a dirt goat track-"

"Joe just do as I say." Ken ordered.

"Yes sir, if that's what you want…" Joe didn't sound convinced, still Ken felt the turn of the truck going left.

Joe cursed through the intercom as the truck gained momentum on a down hill run. "Galactor is following us, there's a helicopter coming in to close to be just someone on a joyride."  
Pandora looked at them frantically." Get into my car…"

Ken indicated that they follow her order, they jumped in after her.

"Damn it!" Joe cursed through the intercom." We fell into an ambush…"

"Duck." Ken yelled as the first spray of bullets came through the thin walls of the truck hitting the side of the car loudly like hail stones, the next the volley of bullets rained over the top of them.

Jun green eyes filled with worry. "Joe, he's up front and a rain of bullets like that."

He understood her concern. "We have trust his driving ability Jun…"

Ken waited for a moment, then he looked at Ryu crouched down in the front drivers seat.

"Now." Ken yelled.

"Let's go!" Ryu cried out throwing the car into gear and he accelerated out of the back of the truck running over goons that got in the way.

Ken looked up to see Gel-sadra, with Ryu driving straight for her.

"Get them." She yelled at the goons in a frenzy.

"You'll never kill us." Ken snarled at her, jumping from the moving car to fight the goons that began to grow in numbers in front of them.

"Ken!" Jun called out to him, but he became too entrenched in the fight to respond to her. From the corner of his eye he saw the car stop and Jun and Jinpei jumped out to join him.  
"Really Ken, it's not fair that you should have all of them to yourself." She said taking down three without much effort and several more with her aura whip.

"I just wondered when you were going to join me." He tried to smile as he side kicked one and punched several more that blocked his path to Gelsadra.

The fight intensified with goons coming at them from every corner, he knew they couldn't keep this up, especially when he saw the jeeps and helicopters full of reinforcements headed straight for them.

"Everyone in the car, time to get out of here!" Ken ordered waving his hand. Jun and Jinpei and Ryu noticed his signal, and they ran from the car that stayed hiding in.

Ken jumped in the driver's seat. "Damn its sand under the wheels it won't move." He cursed looking at the approaching hoard of goons.

The car lifted from behind, Ken looked in the rear view mirror to see Joe doing something behind them.

"Go now!" He demanded.

Ken didn't hesitate- he put his foot to the floor and accelerated. The car moved free of the sand, Joe jumped on the trunk holding on tight while they made their escape.  
"If only we had a missile." Ken muttered watching the tank that blocked their path up ahead.

Pandora smiled confidently. She pushed a few buttons and a missile tube opened up. A press of the red button and the tank exploded clearing the way for them to escape from Gelsadra's goons.

"I love this car, I want one for Christmas." Joe said grinning broadly still perched on the roof.

Ken aimed a missile at the helicopter containing Gelsadra- it missed it by a heartbeat.

Ken levelled a fist at her. "Next time you pain in neck!"

"Ken, I think it’s time to leave, "Joe indicated to goons still following them, and then the truck they had been inside of only moments before exploded.

"If it wasn't for this bullet proof car we'd be all dead." Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

Ryu echoed his sediment. "That truck might have been our coffin…"

"I'd like to know how they knew about the mission." Jun said concerned. Her words mirror Ken's thoughts, he'd like to know too.

"We've lost too much time already, Joe's right we have to go." broke into his thoughts.

"Let's move." He said putting his foot to the floor again as Jun opened a window to let Joe jump into the car with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Back at G-Town Ken watched walk ahead of them into Dr Nambu's office. They waited outside for them to finish their meeting.

Joe pulled him aside- his wary glance in her direction told him he wanted to talk to him about Pandora.

"There's something not right about her." Joe said cautiously, his eyes still following her as they approached the office.

"What do you mean Joe?" Ken needed to know more of what Joe knew before he could suspect her of anything.

"Think about it Ken, how did she know about the attack? I didn't see any clairvoyant cards or crystal balls sitting on her dash board or hidden in the trunk." Joe folded his arms and become more apprehensive as he spoke.

Jun in mean time had joined them, hearing the last part she tried to ease Joe's mind. "What is your theory Joe? That she called them to get rid of us and then she decided to warn us anyway? How ridiculous."

Joe slowly turned his head to look at her, the whole time he didn't change his facial expression. Jun met his gaze and she didn't flinch much to Ken's surprise.

"Once she has our trust it will be easy for her to sell us out to Galactor." Joe stated evenly.

"Stop it Joe, why do you have to suspect everyone works for Galactor." Ken's annoyance carried through in his tone, and the tensing of his facial muscles.

Before Joe could speak again the door to Dr Nambu's office opened. He addressed them just as they both stepped out. "I'm going to the energy collector area. Doctor Pandora will come with me."

He began to leave the waiting room with her following him, he hesitated and then he turned to address them all again." Another thing- as I was telling you, Doctor Pandora has great knowledge in every scientific field, particularly regarding robots and cyborgs. So if you need any information she's the one to talk to."

From the corner of his eye Ken saw Jun look at Joe who winced. Frowning he wondered why that would be important to either of them.

"We may need robots to investigate the explosion, so her knowledge will be of great benefit." He turned and smiled warmly at .

Joe now looked lost in thought, stroking his chin like he needed to think over some important information.

"We should come with you." Ken offered stepping forward.

"No, it would be better that you stay here. We don't know when Galactor could strike again." Dr Nambu directed.

Ken watched an odd smile spread across Pandora’s face just as she turned to leave. His intuition made him want to follow them.

Joe affirmed his earlier suspicions of Pandora. "She can't be trusted I tell you. I know she's hiding something."

Ken turned and looked into Jun's eyes while Joe spoke, they widened and she broke the eye contact to look at Ryu and Jinpei. He observed her as they talked.

"I feel nervous at leaving them alone like that." Jinpei confessed looking up into their faces.

"Joe, I really think you're over reacting." Jun's voice held a feeble attempt at being light.

"I'm with Joe on this let's go." Ryu said backing up the Condor.

"Wait a minute all of you… we have to trust 's judgement. We have no real grounding to think she's a traitor to the ISO." Ken said looking at his team.

Joe clenched his fists tight and he looked at Jun. "I hope you're right."

They waited for hours still in birdstyle to hear from and about the results from the explosion.

The sounds of panic and someone running up the hallway caught Ken's attention.

"What is it?" Ken asked seeing the man's wild eyes he knew something bad had happened.

The ISO employee stopped to catch his breath before speaking. "Dr Nambu has been shot… "

"What!" The all looked at the man in shock.

"How did it happen?" Ken said trying to get the man to calm down.

"I'm not sure, but he's at Cape Long hospital. Pandora is with him." The ISO employee looked lost from the way he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets go, the doctor needs us." Ken said waving his arm they all began to leave room, he saw Jun stop and talk to the man for a few more minutes before she joined them.

"What did you ask?" Ken said knowing Jun, she would have thought of something they didn't.

"His condition is critical- we have not time to waste." Jun said manning her console.

"I had to be her." Joe looked at all of them with conviction.

"You can't be sure of that." Ken said still not convinced.

"You saw that smile, eh was up to something…I know we shouldn't have let him go alone with her." Joe cursed while they left G-Town's underwater docking bay.

Ken couldn't deny that, he did see the smile." Alright Joe I'll give you that one, but stay frosty everyone, we can't be too sure…"

Arriving at the hospital they ran towards the emergency department. Ken grabbed the first doctor he could find there.

"We're here to see ." Ken said. Then doctor looked at them his eyes widened in recognition.

"Straight away G-1." He said leading them down a hall he stopped in front of large window. Ken could see lying on a bed, tubes and other monitoring equipment surrounded him.  
"Tell us about his condition." Ken asked turning away from the window.

"He has a small calibre bullet in his skull, lucky it didn't reach his brain…we still have to wait for some more test results too sure of the long-term effects." The doctor said sympathetically.  
"No…" Ken breathed." He can't die."

He turned to look in horror through the window. Along with the rest of the team.

In the reflection of the glass he saw Joe walk away from the window towards a woman, realizing the silhouette to be her he torn his eyes away from his mentor.

She looked at them with sad eyes. "I know how you all must be feeling but we don't have time to stand around, there has been other explosions at other energy plants, we have to move out-"  
" I think you owe us an explanation, since you were with him." Ken said taking back control of the conversation and course of action.

"I wasn't with him when he was shot." She explained. "I was in another room lab doing some research on my computer, he was alone…I didn't even hear the shot."

"I don't believe you…We looked at the evidence before we got here, you were right next door…impossible for you not to have heard it." Joe snarled moving in closer to her.

"The thunder was too loud." She defended herself, looking Joe straight in the eye.

"Enough lies!" Joe's harsh tone made gasp.

"Calm down Joe, this benefits no one." Ken said walking towards .

"Listen to me all of you!" 's tone left no room for argument." We have some important things to do right now."

"Why should we believe you…you're insane if you think we will follow you after what you did to Dr Nambu." Joe's accusation didn't intimate Pandora.

"I'm not interested in your opinion Condor Joe... As Dr Nambu's second in command of the team you will follow my orders…" She rebuked him. Her commanding tone even took Joe by surprise.

She left the room, before he could stop him Joe ran off after her with his gun drawn.

"Great," Ken said through clenched teeth. He knew when Joe got it into his head that someone is a secret agent he had to beat the idea to death before he let go of it.

"Joe let it go." He yelled, he could hear Jun, Jinpei and Ryu echoing his plea to the single minded Condor running ahead of him.

Ken bolted after him catching him by his cape he threw the Condor off balance, forcing him to stop his pursuit.

"Joe listen to me…" Ken pleaded trying to keep from going after her a she walked towards her car.

"Ken let go of me, can't you see she's with Galactor." Joe's grey eyes had turned wild while Ken struggled with him to make him drop the gun.

"Then why didn't she flee?" He tried to reason with the determined Condor.

"She's not going because she wants to see him dead with her own eyes…that's the way they work damn it Ken… now let me go!" Joe's tone turned aggressive.

In the course of the struggle the trigger of the gun pulled enough to let off a shot, barely missing Pandora's head.

She glared at the Condor. "If I wanted to run then I wouldn't be here still…" She raised a casual brow then turned to look at Ryu.

A look of total admiration for her flew across Joe's face before he hid it again.

"Ryu can you please take this bag for me." She asked him politely like they were all off on a holiday together.

"I don't trust her Ken." He said quietly, letting go of his gun he stood up. Jun watching the both them shook her head, wordless she walked over to the car.

Ryu took the bag from her hand. "Follow me- I have something to show you." She resigned walking back towards the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Ken looked at Joe leaning against the wall with a distrustful glare in the direction of Pandora.

"Smile Joe…its good to do that from time to time." Ryu teased.

"You wait Owl, I won't be here forever," Joe's menacing glare made the Owl move back a few paces  
.  
"Are you stupid Ryu?" Jinpei rolled his eyes at the Owl. Ryu shrugged his shoulders and didn't say any more.

"The device is called a Sim Radar. It can pick out and control brain waves, converting them into energy." Pandora began her lecture. "See how these ones have become more intense." Ken nodded to let her know he understood so far.

"That can lead me to a very important person…" Dr Pandora pushed a few buttons on the device.

"Can it read minds?" Jinpei asked frowning.

"So far I can only tell if danger is close…" She answered.

"A Galactor plot?" Jun asked her looking at the device.

"I think so- something like it could have caused the explosion at the energy plant… and only a man with Joe's strength could have fought it if it attacked him directly…" mused.

Ken didn't totally understand what she meant by that, but he knew it had to do with a brain wave device that could be used to track scientist like Dr Nambu.

"Galactor drew him out of G-Town- it's the only way they could have located him to strike." Ken could see 's eyes became determined for them to act now more than ever.

"What do you want us to do doctor?" Jun asked.

Pandora looked satisfied with their response. "Locate immediately the enemy base and destroy it." She looked into their faces intently as she relayed her plan." You have to be very careful… to help you, I'm giving you a particularly powerful brain waves memorizer. It will make you absolutely invulnerable to Galactors."

"Roger." They all answered in unison.

Without another word the Science Ninja Team ran to their ship and prepared to take off.

"You know…" Jinpei looked doubtful now sitting at his console he looked at his sister. "I don't know if we really can believe her, all of the science and brain waves stuff is doing my head in… Mr. Spock from star Trek couldn't have come up with a better plot."

"Jinpei she's telling the truth, why start doubting her now, surly Dr Nambu would have been careful in choosing a new assistant." Jun said sitting at her station she looked into Joe's eyes filled still with scepticism of Pandora. He broke contact to sit down in his seat.

Ken walked over to the computer to insert the memorizer. "Ryu set a course for Route X50, if is right we should locate the base there."

The private communications line light switched on, Ken walked away from the computer to take the call.

"What…it can't be true." He said in shock to the person on the other end of the line." No…"

Hanging up he looked pale under his visor, his eyes glazed over.

"Ken what's wrong?" Jun's concerned voice made him find the words.

"It was a message from the hospital… , he's dead." He delivered the blow to them that he felt a minute before, it reflected in their faces.

Then they all began to fall apart at the seams.

"No, he can't be dead." Jun began to cry collapsing at her console.

Joe's face contorted in anger, he muttered something about those bastards.

Ken looked away from them trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Ken look!" Jun cried looking up from her console she pointed at the screen- Joe had decided to go off on his own mission.

"We have to go back." Jun's red rimmed eyes she begged him to call off the mission.

"Sis is right big bro…we should go back to Dr Nambu." Jinpei said in a trembling voice.

Ken heard them, but he knew that would be their undoing if they turned back now. He had been in this place before, and he knew what they had to do.

"Don't you all realize we have mission to finish?" Ken pushed down the grief he felt rising inside for a man who had been a father to him, he would have time for that later-- there is always later he told himself.

Jun’s emotional state began to grow worse if he let her continue he knew he'd cave in to. "Ken, we have to go back to, we might have a chance to say goodbye-"

Whack!

Jun fell onto her console he hit her that hard, closing his eyes he regretted it the second his hand connected with her face.

"We go on the mission…we do it for him." His voice broke, he moved away from her to hide his shame.

He couldn't look at her, if he did he would take her into his arms and apologise for being a bastard. 

His mind flashed back to moment in his early childhood-- his own father slapping him across the face hard for disobedience… the pain sprouted in his mind once more like it had just happened, then the memory vanished. Ken didn't have time to dwell on the deep pain it left him, he had to focus.

“We're losing it don't you see." Ken kept his voice low to convey his message." If we go back they win, and then Dr Nambu’s death would have been for nothing."  
"Ken…" Jun voice sounded more like a whimper now.

“We have to do this, do you understand?" Ken beseeched them, he could see the understanding forming in their body language- even Jinpei's cries began to quieten.

Tears stung his eyes, until that moment he didn't realize how much the doctor had been part of their lives, raising them as his own children.

***********

Joe pushed the Condor attacker harder than he had ever done before in his life to get back to the hospital.

"I knew she had to be with Galactor." He cursed wildly as he skidded around corners at high speeds that would have caused an average driver to lose control.

Arriving at his destination in record time he bolted out of the car and raced into the hospital.

He smashed open the door to see to his horror connected to a machine and a shadow monster standing before her, he saw Dr Nambu's body behind her. "So, that's why she wanted us to leave so fast." He concluded.

Moving with more caution he made his way into the room.

" I knew it, you're with Galactor…murderer…" Joe growled drawing his gun he pointed it at her head.

She looked at him in wide eyed horror. "Joe, no…stop!"

*************

Gunfire got Ken's attention. "The white shadow slips in unseen…Watch out for the Eagle is about to land." Ken jumped into the fray as the fight with goons on the base began in earnest.

He could see the flash of Jun's aura whip taking out several goons to his left, and then she moved in for another kill.

The silence in the room told him the battle had ended.

"Gel sadra…where are you." Ken roared, resolved to end this once and for all.

**************  
"Joe please don't come any closer!" Pandora implored him.

Joe had had enough of listening to her lies, walking up to her he punched her in the stomach causing her to crumble to the floor.

Still she pleaded with him. "The monster…its' Gelsadra's imagination that created it…it wants to kill… ." She gasped in pain from the impact of Joes punch. "Dr Nambu.”

"What?" He said trying to comprehend her words.

""He's not dead, he fainted…" She pointed at Dr Nambu. "Joe I tried but I'm not strong enough…"

"Then let me kill the monster." He said looking at the brain energy machine she had just been using.

"Yes Joe…you are strong enough to do this with your cyborg body …only your brain can handle the pressure." She acted quickly helping put the brain scanner onto his head.

Joe began to concentrate on the task of creating his own monster to take on Gelsadra's creature.

He poured his energy into his creation giving it the strength to fight the monster. 

Slashing at the creature he could hear Gelsadra's screams as he began his own personal attack directly on her brain.

He could feel the intense shriek of her terror, and the sudden drain on his body sending bolts of pain through his brain sending him to his knees. 

Another voice entered his mind- Joe began to find ways to keep the overwhelming powerful presence of the alien from taking over his thoughts. 

It shouted something, ordering him to break away his mind from Gelsadra. 

For a bleak moment, he saw Ken and Jun standing close to Gelsadra… then the base began to explode, Ken fell into an abyss along with Jun, Jinpei and Ryu.

"No!" His mind screamed before it all went black.


	20. Chapter 20

The world slowly came back with the general sounds of hospital trays clanging and murmurs of familiar voices.

"Lucky we moved him back to G-Town, how would you have explained all of this back at that civilian hospital." Ken said to someone…

"Anyone got anything for a headache?" He asked just before he opened his eyes.

He looked around to see them alive and well, with Ken, Jun, Jinpei and Ryu standing nearby.

Pandora smiled warmly as she arranged some flowers in a vase.

"Pandora now that Joes awake can you explain what happened." Jinpei said looking at her intently.

"Well, it’s simple really, the monster was determined to kill Dr. Nambu. "She began to explain." So I temporary stopped his brain activity. Naturally I used a special weapon which gives him an apparent death status. I couldn't speak to anyone because I was sure that only a scientist would understand."

" I'm sorry…" Joe said sitting up, with his head still throbbing.

"Joe if it wasn't for your cyborg brain taking the brunt of the attack you wouldn't be here." She said casually.

Everything began to drop into place. Ken glanced sideways at Jun. "Joes a cyborg!"

"Yes he is…" Dr Nambu said standing up.

Ken looked at his brother, nothing about his looked different…

"So, now you all know what I am." Joe stood up and walked towards the door, Jun tried to stop him.

"Jun…please don't not now." Joe said quietly, they all knew him for what he really had become-- what he didn't want them known.

Jun's comfort would have made him fall apart again. "I need to be alone."

"Joe." Ken called to him just as the Condor reached the door." We don't care that you're a cyborg…to us your still Joe and always will be."

Joe kept a guarded expression on his hardened face, but the small turn of the corner of his mouth told Ken he understood the acceptance.

Then Joe proceeded to walk out the door in search of headache tablets.

Ken cornered Jun outside in the hallway.

"Did you know?" He asked her. "Did you know that Joes a Cyborg?"

Jun didn't try to hide it, she had too many secrets from him already, besides they all knew now. 

"Yes…" She confessed.

"Why didn't you say something to me Jun?" Ken said walking along side of her towards the exit of the hospital. She glanced at his face, he didn't look angry, just hurt.

"Joe…he didn't really want me to know either, it’s just…" She struggled to find the right words.

"Just what Jun?" Ken stopped at the drink machine and put a few coins into it. "I'm not happy about you keeping it a secret from me."

"He's having trouble with it more than we all know…I felt it would be better for him to tell us all in his own time." Jun waited for him to open the can of cola, the fizz made him pull a face when he went to take a sip of it.

Ken looked to be in deep thought before he responded. "He needs you Jun, he trusts you…"

"I know he does, we are close…" She studied Ken's serious face. "We were once too Ken, do you remember?"

A smile flinted across his handsome face," I remember…" He sculled the soda. "I hate fizz, but the sugar fix is worth it."

"You're changing the topic." Jun said as they began to walk out of the medical area into the tropical gardens on the base. Jun marvelled that they could create such beauty so far below the ocean waters.

"Jun, we haven't been honest with each other in a long time, we can work together as a team, but something is bugging me." Ken watched the people walking along the pathways in the gardens. Humidity sprays sent a light mist in their direction.

A lump form in her throat, had he started to put the pieces together she wondered. 

Everything she felt he would ask her something related to Dyami she had headaches start and nausea churn in her stomach. 

She couldn't understand these reactions herself let alone try and tell Ken the events that lead to him not being told about his son's birth.

"Jun, are feeling alright?" Ken's voice sounded concerned.

"I…Should go and talk to Joe…he needs a friend now and you're right he does trust me, I'll keep a close eye on him." She had to get away from Ken and clear her head as the anxiety threatened to take hold. 

She knew Joe would have gone back to his trailer or be racing his car around the track. Either way it wouldn't be hard for her to track him down.  
"We'll talk later…" Jun told him moving away. 

She could feel his eyes boring into her back, making her feel the time to tell him is soon approaching, now all she had to is find the words.


	21. Chapter 21

Jun had tried for weeks to reach out to Joe, after all they had been through he chose to shut her out because the whole team know his secret. 

It hurt her that he no longer sort out her company. Choosing to spend his days when they weren't on a mission alone brooding.

A visit to his trailer resulted in her being pushed further away from him. He grunted, and then grabbed his car keys and bolted out the door asking her to lock it behind her. 

Jun became more frustrated with him and his self-pity, she sat down on the step to calm down. That he would do that after all they had been through together and treat her like she didn't understand.

He arrived back at the trailer moments later…

Jun glared at the Condor as she spoke. "Care to explain what happened just then?"

"Jun I'm sorry." Bitterness seeped into his voice- crouching down in front of her his eyes filled with regret. "I have a feeling I might not live through this war, my body was rebuilt for a purpose…"

"Don't say that Joe." She said looking up into his steel grey eyes, he looked more confused and mixed up than she felt.

"I'm not what I used to be Jun, accept it, I'm coming to terms with it…Don't you see I'm no longer human." Joe stood up and turned away from her.

"That not true Joe and you know it! You feel human emotions don't you…" She tried to make him see, Joe just became more stubborn.

"No, I don't feel anything…"His voice became hard, and devoid of all emotion." I told you I'm just a robot, stop wasting your time with me." He said gruffly jumping back into his car he gunned the engine. 

She could see the hurt in his face, without even glancing in her direction he drove off again in a ball of dust, leaving deep tire tracks in the dirt.

She grew furious with him, and followed him on a mission he tried to do alone after he punched Ken to stop him from going with him. 

He began to slowly come around after a few more missions…

************

Jun opened her eyes to refocus on her routine. The rest of the team had left a few minutes before.

Jun stood poised on the platform ready to make a graceful triple summersault during her gymnastics' work out, and she felt him watching her during the routine workout.

Looking up at the end of the routine she saw Ken standing at the edge of the mat, she had caught him doing that a lot of late.

Watching her with that intense gaze. Especially since they came back from that mission in the mountains. 

She became weak from the extreme cold and Joe had saved her, while he held her he whispered into her ear that they could never be anything than just friends. 

Jun at least told him he is her best-friend in an attempt to make him see he still she still cared about him.

The warmth of his body kept her alive. When the rest of them showed up he handed her over to Ken and he held her like he didn't want to let her go.

Bringing her back to the present Ken gave a brief nod of approval.

He moved onto the mat still watching her. "You've improved." He said moving fluidly into a fighter's stance she mirrored the move. "Now let's see if those new techniques have sunk in."

Watching him closely she found, and opening and closed the gap between them to deliver a side kick to his abdomen.

Ken moved like lighting, not only did she miss the target he swept the other leg from under her causing her to crash to the ground with him landing on top of her hard against the soft floor of the gym. 

Ken locked down her arms while Jun worked through her mind to find a way out of his strong grip.

Her body tensed while he waited to see what she would do next… Jun gritted her teeth- Ken looked relaxed which irritated her more.

She wrapped her left leg around his, relaxed herself momentarily she pulled her hand out of his grip enough to throw him off her then she did a back flip and moved in for the kill again…

The silent fight between them went on for some time between them eventually he got her into a tight head lock. 

She relaxed once more so she could slip out of his grip like did moments before, but Ken, ready for the move flipped her over and she crashed onto the mat once more taking control of the fight.  
"This is how you like Ken isn't it." She whispered pinned under his body.

"What makes you say that?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Control… you have to be in control of everything…" She said not moving, he shifted his weight, and through the thin fabric of their gym workout clothes she could feel his strength and hard muscular body against hers.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He quizzed her still holding her arms apart, in a firm grip.

"You can't always have control over everything in life Ken…one day you'll realize that." Jun whispered in his ear.

"I have to be in control, if I'm not we fall apart as a team." Ken gripped her tighter. 

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, the rippling of muscles beneath his shirt made her feel like jelly. For the first time in a long time, she really noticed how much he had bulked up. She wished she could take his shirt off…just for a glimpse at his new physic.

"We all fall apart?" She stated and frowned and the sting of the slap he delivered on the mission resounded across her face reflected in her mind. "I don't like your form of gaining back control…"

A haunted look washed over his face like he knew what she was thinking about. "I sometimes think I'm too much like my father Jun." Ken looked away eyes shut tight- she knew how to reach him when he became like this. 

The fact that he worried about it, made her see that he wasn't like his father at all.

His hands became lose on her, so he reached up with one and affectionately pushed back his thick chestnut brown hair.

"You don't have to be like him, you can change that, be in control of that." Jun searched his face, the torment still reflected in his clear blue eyes.

"Jun…" He whispered softly with a strand of hope in his voice. "Are you and Joe…really dating…?" He asked suddenly taking her by surprise.

"We have always been friends me and Joe, Ken…close friends we share a bond, and it's special to me." She answered truthfully.

Ken didn't move- her heart began to race as he moved in closer to her. Thinking he was about to kiss her Jun parted her lips to invite him to follow through with the promise.

His bracelet began to chirp forcing him to break away from her and the tension that had been mounting during the fight eased.

"We have to move out," Ken told her, and without hesitation they reported to in full birdstyle.

Dr Nambu's grave face made them all move in closer to him.

"We have a situation that needs to be addressed immediately." He began. "The power plant outside of Dion city has come under attack by a giant mecha, team we fear for the citizens of the city since they have now lost all power. From what we can see Gelsadra has already set her sights on the Science Institute towards the centre of the city. Your mission to stop Galactor from reaching it…"

"Roger." The all said in unison running to the transport tubes to take them to the God Phoenix.

Once on board and in flight came up on the screen again. "I have received further information about the Science Institute and why Gelsadra might be attacking it."

Ken stood up and walked over to the screen. "It would help the mission if we knew what to protect."

"There is an advanced research lab that is experimenting with harvesting energy directly from the sun… "Dr. Nambu said.

Jun couldn't believe someone would want to so that." Dr Nambu, even a small child could tell you that nothing can get close to sun…" She said joining Ken.

"Its top secret research, but vital for out planets future." told them." If Galactor get hold of the research who knows what they could do to use it against us."

"Then why destroy the power plant?" Joe asked from his console. "It way too obvious for my liking, surely they would know we would see the diversion."

"I'm not sure Joe, but it's what you need to find out." Dr Nambu instructed the screen went blank.

"Ryu step up the pace we need to get to that city before Gelsadra finds the lab." Ken ordered.

"Gotcha!" The Owl increased the speed of the war ship to make better time…

Flying over the power plant they all observed the mess, emergency crews and ambulances had begun the process of helping the injured and putting out fires.

"There's not much we can do here…" Ken said. They all agreed with him.

The sound of an explosion through the speakers made them all look up at the view screen.

"What is that?" Jinpei said jumping out of his seat.

"The city…we have to get to the city." Ken ordered urgently.

Ryu turned the ship around and they headed for the huge mecha causing havoc ahead of them. 

The giant dragon torn down buildings with its claws sending giant clumps of concrete and shattered glass to fall on the people below, it appeared to be approaching the Science Institute.  
Ryu swooped in on it Joe got ready to fire a super bird missile. Ken pushed his hand away from the red button.

"No, there's too many people we have to get it away from the main centre…" Ken ordered directly.

"Ryu head directly for it get its attention and head for the river…" Ken laid out his strategy and Ryu followed the order.

Jun kept an eye on the view screen, "It’s following us Ken."

"Good, I knew taking on us would too much of a temptation for Galactor. When it's over water we'll use firebird to break it up." Ken's eyes brightened, the plan has its merits.

Sure, enough the giant fire breathing Dragon flew over the water. "Ryu now!" Ken ordered.

They all prepared themselves for the firebird as Ryu pushed the lever up. 

Jun always hated the intense heat that followed- the feeling of burning up haunted her for a long time after her first experience in firebird mode.

She could hear chunks of the mecha falling into the wide river water. The sounds of some other metal twisting caught her attention as they came out of firebird.

Pulling herself up she looked in horror at the view screen, parts of the mecha had fallen onto the main bridge crossing not far from where they attacked the mecha.

Part of the bridges stabilizing wires had snapped, and the road gave way. 

Falling into the river as it buckled under the sudden pressure causing several cars to fall into river along with it. Some of the cars turned to go back when the other side began to give way.

She pressed some buttons to highlight the bridge to see how many people were on it. She could see a few cars, and then one car caught her attention.

The passengers had begun to jump out of it, seeing it was hopeless to try and drive off when the bridge began to buckle again. 

The man limped around the car to help a woman with long strawberry blond hair step out of the car carrying a baby bundled in a blanket. 

Horror filled her.

He began to hurry them away from the car just in time for it to fall off the edge as the road began giving way underneath it. They ran away from the damaged part of the bridge towards the closest pillion. 

Jun froze while she witnessed the disaster taking place before her eyes.

"Matt…Natasha...Dyami." She said under breath her heart racing as she watched more of bridge give way. 

No…they can't die…she cried out in her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ken, Joe…Ryu…Jinpei." She frantically shook them trying to get them to their attention as part of the long bridge began to collapse.

Then another Mecha the same as the one they just destroyed appeared on the horizon.

She tore her eyes away, and began to shake the boys out of their daze, becoming more frantic as precious seconds, past.

"Wake up!" She yelled glancing back at the screen Ken sat up quickly followed by Joe, Jinpei and Ryu.

"We have to destroy that mecha…" Ken said urgently.

"No!" Jun cried rebuking his order. "People are trapped on the bridge we have to help them first."

Ken swirled around to look at her. "If that mecha strikes the city again more people will die! Emergency services are already heading towards the bridge Jun… let us take care of the mecha and they can take care of the people-"

Rage began to build up inside of her and she pointed accusingly at the bridge." We caused that…So do not lecture me about our mission Ken. We should have been more careful, and now you order us to take on that Mecha. We know where it’s going…The Science Institute can wait…screw the mission if they die than its all for nothing...Ryu head toward the bridge…Now!" She yelled ordering the Owl to take the helm-- seeing a gob smacked Swallow and Owl exchange worried glances.

Ken watched her with wide shocked eyes and before he could do anything she turned and ran towards her Auto Swan. Joe caught her just as she went to grab hold of her flying fox.  
"Joe-- Dyami and his family are on that bridge…" She blinked back the tears that threatened to undo her. Jun didn't have time to fall to pieces, and she had to draw on that strength she found months past to him go-- if she wanted them to live.

Joe briefly nodded briskly and head towards the G-2.

Briefly she glimpsed Ken down the hallway she didn't get to see his face- wordlessly she grabbed the bar and glided towards the Auto-Swan.

Setting her jet boosters Jun watched the hatch open to allow her to exit the God Phoenix. 

Keeping the part of the bridge in sight that she spotted them on, she saw Joe launch the G-2 over the top of her. 

He landed on the bridge not far from the family clinging to a steal rope as Matt struggled to help his wife carrying his son up higher.

The mecha dragon loomed in front of them. 

It started attacking the emergency workers with a laser beam from its eyes, while they tried to evacuate stranded people from the other side of the bridge.

The gaping hole in the road separated Dyami's family from the rescue team.

Jun landed on the shaky bridge with a thud before she swung the motorbike around to head over towards them.

A crack appeared in the concrete forcing her to rethink her strategy as it grew fast. She could hear Matt urging Joe to take his wife and child in the G-2.

"I'll be alright Natasha, if anything happened to you or Dyami…" He pleaded with his distressed wife as he forced her into the car with Dyami. 

"Look after my family Condor." He said as the door shut and Joe spun the car around.

She made eye contact with him for a split second. Seeing that she intended to help Matt he launched the car off the bridge and converted it into submarine mode to escape the debris of the bridge that had begun to fall apart.

Jun heard something behind her, she turned to see a wall of coloured steel and a set of giant evil red eyes of Galactors latest mecha looking at her. Terrified, she buried it, so she could focus on surviving the mission.

Then she spotted Ken's jet coming in to attack it followed by Jinpei in his Helico, Ryu dipped in and out using his superb piloting skills.

The diversion worked in drawing away the Mecha's attention from the bridge- she turned her focus back to Matt.

Jun gunned the engine and switched on the turbo boosters to assist her to leap over the forming gap to reach Matt.

"Sir…" She called to him.

Matt had been attempting to find a way across to the other side, he saw her and then the mecha- wide eyed he stared at the sight before him.

"Ignore it and jump." Jun urged him. "We don't have much time." She felt the bridge shudder like an earthquake it.

Matt pursed his lips. She saw some defiance enter his face before the force of the shaking made him fall down from the metal maintenance ladder that went up the side of the pillion.

He landed hard on his bad leg causing him to cry out in agony. She jumped off the Auto Swan and ran towards him. 

"We have to move fast…" Matt rolled as one of the metal bridge cables came crashing down from a laser beam from the Mecha's eyes missing him by a hare's breath- her blood ran cold when he didn't move.

He gasped as he looked at the cable. "Is there anyone else on the bridge?"

Jun looked up with dismay. The only cars in this section of the bridge had toppled off the side. 

The people on the far section of the bridge had more of chance than they did, since the gap between land and the start of the bridge didn't appear to have any damage. 

On the other hand, the odds had been stacked against them since the stood on the most unstable part of the damaged bridge that threatened to fall into the water below any minute.

"We're in the most trouble." She told him.

"Get out of here Swan, there is no way you can carry me on that bike." Matt ordered her.

"That's very noble of you….But your wife and son need you…so don't underestimate me." She said him pulling the half-conscious Matt to his feet she put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Now get on the bike." Jun ordered. Matt fell from her grasp again unconscious onto the hard road. That's when she saw how bad his injuries really were.

Looking up she spotted the God Phoenix circling above her, the dot become bigger as the Eagle landed in a perfect squat close by. 

He jumped up and ran over to them as the whole bridge began to shake. "Ryu bring the ship closer…" He ordered. Taking Matts arm he indicated to the Auto Swan. 

"Get back on the ship- we'll need all five to complete this mission…we can't fire super bird missiles other-wise." The Mecha turned its sights on the God Phoenix. 

Levelling a laser beam that cut through more bridge cables and sent them flying across the road.

"Get out of here Jun." Ken yelled.

"What about you?" She called back grabbing the Auto-Swan.

"I'll glide to the ship with him." Ken said as she jumped on the Auto-Swan. 

Jun didn't like this plan, it involved too much risk since the slant they had been thrown on she could see the water below.

Only a few cables stood between them and death, and they didn't look like they could hold for much longer.

"Jun go that's a direct order." Ken's left her no room for arguments as he firmly pulled the unconscious man to his feet as best he could Ken moved towards the edge of the bridge.

Rounding the curve Jun set the boosters so she could glide off the bridge and into the landing bay of the God Phoenix as it came into range. 

Behind her she heard, a deafening, crunching sound as the rest of the bridge that she had just been standing on gave way.

Jinpei ran up to her with a sober face, through the view screen she spotted Natasha and Dyami standing on the other side of the river.

Then she saw Ken jumped off the bridge during its collapse bearing Matts weight as they dropped to the top of the ship. Ryu skilfully guided the God Phoenix out of range of the debris to engage the Mecha.

She ran up to assist Ken- together they carried him to the medical bay. She felt the turn of the ship as it began to head towards Joe's location.

Matt groaned from the pain shooting through his leg, Jun assessed his other injuries working quietly with Ken to see how much damage he had done.

"His leg is broken." Ken said evenly, he looked intently into her eyes. "Do you know him?"

Jun felt her heart begin to race she looked at the unconscious Matt and prayed he stayed that way for a while longer. "Why do you ask that?"

"The only time you have reacted like this is when someone you know is in danger…" Ken said still watching her.

Ryu's voice saved her from answering. Ken secured Matt with straps to the bed to stop him from tumbling off.

"Ken we're in big trouble." Ryu informed him.

"Let's go, is Joe back?" She heard Ken ask on the way up.

"I'm here ready to fire." Joe drawled impatiently.

Ken quickly assessed the situation. "Draw it away from the bridge lets, give the rescue operations a chance…"

"You bet!" Ryu said flying away enough to bait the mecha to follow him, swinging the ship around hard starboard Joe waited with his finger poised above the button.

"Common… Closer…" He said impatiently. Sure, enough it took the bait and Joe fired, hitting it squarely with a few follow up missiles just to finish it completely.

She felt his eyes on her again, Ken's suspicious stare cut through her.

"Ryu head towards the river bank…to his family, I see an ambulance pulling up." He commanded.

Jun looked down at her fingers…wetting her lips she tried to think up a reason for her actions, how could she explain taking off like that when emergency services had already acted?

Ken headed towards the medical bay followed by Joe. Ryu came down to help them carry it, Jun walked behind with Jinpei.

Natasha ran up to them and stood next to the stretcher as the ambulance officers carefully put an oxygen mask over his face. 

She cried as she clutched a crying Dyami closer to her. "The monsters gone…the Science Ninja Team made him go away." She said soothingly trying to reassure the terrified baby that the ordeal was over.

"Shhh…it's alright…daddy will be alright." She said in a broken voice trying to sooth her own fears. She looked tenderly into his crying face as Ken and Joe, followed by Ryu and Jinpei approached them.

I hope so, Jun thought, worried about the state Matt was in. Dyami needs a father.

Jun hung back- she couldn't risk Natasha seeing her face. Desperately she wanted to ask what in the world they were doing in Dion City so far from Utoland.

"You husband will be okay." Ken tried to reassure her.

Natasha forced a smile." I came close to losing my husband once…I…" She broke off to look at Matt- painful tears welled in her eyes. 

Natasha blinked them back- Jun watched her gather strength as she brought her attention back to Gatchaman.

Dyami looked up from his mother's shoulder where he had been snuggling, and he looked at the Eagle with his bright blue eyes.

He instantly stopped crying as he looked at the blue beak in fascination reaching out for it instinctively. The tears made his blue eyes brighter and he even smiled at Ken and giggled.

Ken smiled at the cute baby boy and let him curl his little fingers around his blue glove. Jun's eyes glistened with tears at the scene taking place before her eyes.

"Excuse me Madam, we have to go, would you like to ride with your husband?" The ambulance office asked. Natasha nodded, wrapping the blanket around her son, with the little boy still staring at Ken in his birdstyle.

"Cute kid." Jinpei said pulling a funny face trying to make him laugh- Dyami only became teary again to the Swallows dismay.

"Jin's right he is cute." Ken agreed- the intense expression on Dyami's face while he studied the Eagle, even made Ken smile.

"We love our son very much, he's precious to us." Natasha looked at her son affectionately. "Thank you Gatchaman…and all of you…for saving us."

"Does he have a name?" Ryu asked smiling warmly at the baby.

"Dyami…" Natasha said softly before she jumped into the ambulance to ride to the hospital with her injured husband.

“That’s unusual.” Ryu said. 

Ken glanced in Jun’s direction and turned away.

Joe deliberately shouldered Jun lightly as he walked past her to get her attention. 

"You have less than a week to talk to Ken or I will." He said in a low threatening voice. 

Jun drew in a deep breath and she looked back at Ken and then at Joe. She could see Joe meant every word he said in that statement.

"Common team, we have a mission to complete." Ken said, a strange look entered into his blue eyes, making her shudder, but she hid it and ran towards the waiting ship.

****************

Gelsadra felt that if she was cat then she would be purring wildly. "My diversions worked, those ninja fools and their bleeding hearts." She began to laugh loudly, stopping long enough to look at her Captain.

"Is the transfer of data complete?" She asked him.

"Yes, Gelsadra… all that you require is now in our computer banks." He said bowing to his mistress.

She smiled like a cat that just caught a bird. "Excellent…now lets get back to the base before they see us…destroy the Science Institute, it's no longer needed."

Bowing again the captain turned and left her to prepare her personal star shaped ship for take-off.

"Sosai X will be proud of me…" She sighed happily. "The solar shifter plan will be able to be executed years ahead of schedule with all that research…thanks to the Science Ninja Team and their incompetence…"

Looking out the huge glass windows in the distance she watched the last mecha explode from a Super Bird Missile.

"Pity," She pouted in a childish manner." What a waste of two good Mecha's, but worth it, since I have the goodies and the ISO doesn't…"

She could feel the thrusters of the ship as they launched into the sky and headed towards the base to report the first victory she had over the bird clad pests in ages.


	23. Chapter 23

Jun watched Ken's ridged stance as he stared out at the exploding Science Institute that they had been ordered to protect. 

Ryu didn't need the order from Ken to fly over the place for an observation run. Nothing stood in the smoking ruins, only a black gaping hole in the ground.

"Take us back to base Ryu." Ken ordered at last, flopping into his seat with slumped shoulders he kept to himself for the rest of the trip back to G-Town.

The briefing was short- Ken told them what happened, Dr. Pandora's dismayed look spoke volumes about the importance of the research being conducted there. She quietly dismissed them.

Jun decide to return to the surface and open up the Snack J her only escape. The place will be filled with dust she thought catching a transport into Utoland. 

Jinpei said he wouldn't be far behind- he had a few things he wanted to talk to Ryu about.

So far, she had managed to avoid Ken's wrath, ducking out as soon as they had been dismissed helped. 

Joe said something about using the racing simulators on the base for relaxation. Ken, she didn't know where he disappeared to.

Putting the key into the lock of the Bar and Grill felt like coming to her, she opened the creaking door and flicked on the lights.

Jumping in surprise at the person seated already on his favourite seat at the bar.

"Ken." She said closing the door.

He didn't respond, so she walked over and sat down next to him. "You're on the wrong side of the bar." He said evenly.

Slowly Jun stood up and walked around to the other side, watching him cautiously she picked up a cloth to begin cleaning the counter.

"I think this is about where we left off." Ken stated, looking up at her with a face that made goons run.

She put the cloth down, her hands began to shake, she tried to speak but no words came out.

"What do you want Ken." She managed at last.

"I want to know what you have been hiding from me." Ken's curt tone spoke volumes.

Jun felt the familiar nausea rise up as she though, about telling Ken about Dyami, she tried to push it away a habit she had grown used to while she searched for a reason to cover it the trauma. "I…I…can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't?" Ken said gripping her hands, Jun tried to pull away, panic gripped her as nothing but the truth came into her mind to tell him.

"Why is that baby boy Dyami so special to you?" He grilled, pulling her closer.

"I…I…" She tried to say it but something, hindered her mind still fought against it.

Ken studied her face and let go of her hands, Jun dropped to the floor shaking uncontrollably.

He ran around the counter. "Jun what's wrong?" He sounded more concerned now than angry.

"Jun, look at me…." Ken tilted her face up to look directly into his eyes—Dyami’s eyes. 

The dizziness began to cause her more pain again as her jaw clamed shut, it began to dawn on her that she had been in denial so long. Traumatised by giving birth alone, it created a barrier between her and Ken, she had to find a way to break it down.

"Try to relax." He urged still maintaining eye contact with her.

Eventually the pain eased, when she stopped thinking about how to tell Ken about Dyami, and she began to want to tell him the truth.

Then she felt something unlatch in her mind, for some reason gazing into Ken's eyes like this enabled those barriers to slowly come down.

Ken poured her a glass of water, slowly she sipped it and he helped her stand up.

"Dyami is important to me." She began slowly finding, the words.

Ken put his arm around her waist and he helped her walk to a booth, sitting down opposite her.

Jun swallowed hard and she tried to steady her trembling bottom lip as she began to talk." Remember when you went away to Burma?"

Ken nodded and waited.

"Well, I found out something that scared the hell out of me." She confessed. "I tried to tell you but I couldn't…for some reason the words wouldn't come."

Ken's face paled face, Jun leaned forward. "You have already worked it out, haven't you?" She asked.

"I want to hear it from you…" Ken said slowly, his stony expression worried her but she continued.

"I discovered I was pregnant…" She whispered hoarsely. "I wasn't going to keep the baby so I went to an abortion clinic…but I couldn't do it… I saw him in the ultrasound... The I tried to tell you when were at the restaurant...I…"

He looked out the window- she knew he wanted her to just keep talking.

"You came back, we argued…and I couldn't tell you…for some reason every time I tried it I just couldn't..." She began to feel numb as she spoke. "I guess I was in denial about the whole situation, when you said you’d want an abortion if it happened…I clamed up. I couldn’t… abort him."

"Jinpei and Ryu?" Ken spoke at last in an empty voice. "Do they know?"

"No, I couldn't tell anyone…I just couldn't." The atmosphere between them became weighted down with emptiness as Ken sat in his seat staring into no mans- land. Jun wondered what thoughts were going through his mind.

"Does Joe know about our son?" Ken asked, guarding his emotions.

"I told him about Dyami, that night I went out with him… he urged me to tell you, he said you had a right to know." Jun tried to keep her voice steady- she didn't want to drag Joe into this, and have Ken confronting him about it.

"You can talk to Joe, but not me." Ken's ridged face turned grim, hurt evident in his eyes. “Dyami’s father, the one you said you loved...once.”

"Ken…I wanted to talk to you, but it all became such a mess between us." Jun knew it sounded lame when she voiced her excuse to him.

"You did it all on your own…had a baby…alone." He stated in disbelief. "You ignored my calls so you wouldn't have to face me…that is denial alright. I never thought you would be that weak Jun."

Since when had she ever been a weak person? Jun thought with hot tears rolled down her face from the hurt his cutting words caused her. 

She had spent years putting her life on the line in this bloody war against Galactor. Ken didn't move, not even to comfort her, his own pain coursing through him.

"Dyami is my son…I met him today and didn't even know it." Ken's anger became more apparent with each passing word. "How could you Jun…deny me my son."

Ken slammed his fist on the table making her flinch from its impact and he stood up. "Who are those people he's with?"

She could see the inner turmoil surfacing as he began pacing in front of her.

"His parents, I placed him for adoption…through the local adoption office in Utoland…Val, she's a case worker…" Jun stood up, she knew better than to try and touch him when he became like this, he would only fob her off, and she knew she deserved it.

Ken halted his pacing, the blood drained from his face." I should have been a part of that decision…Why didn't this person 'Val' contact me?"

"Ken it's for the best…we couldn't raise him. What if Galactor found out about him-"She tried to reason with him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

He levelled an accusing finger in her face and pressed his lips tight. "Don't tell me that it's for the best to be separated from his real father…has it gone through court yet? Is it official this adoption?" He spat, not bothering now to conceal his anger.

"Not yet, it's due to go court soon-" Jun stated.

"Good because I can stop it…he's my son Jun…I have a son." Ken kept saying it like he had to imprint it into his mind.

Ken's face became serious. "I should raise him."

"Please Ken. Don't do this you're not thinking straight." Jun pleaded with him, she had thought of all avenues, none of them ended well.

"He almost got killed on that bridge…and I would never have known." Ken’s shaky voice cut through her. He sat down with his hands over his face after a while he removed his hands, his eyes darkened." I'm getting him back Jun, don't you DARE try to stop me."

"I can stop you…" She said glaring at him. "There's a document-"

"What!" He looked up, fury contorted his handsome face. "You didn't sign away my rights."

"Actually…" Jun said walking back towards the bar- Ken spun her around to force her to look at him.

"The ball is in your court… Matt and Natasha took him into their lives knowing you could prevent the adoption if you chose too…Could you break up a family Ken?"

“They broke up mine.” Ken snarled, for a minute he stopped and stared at her as he words sunk in. 

This stumped Ken, she could feel it in his tense stance. Staring at her like she had turned into something else he backed away.

"Dyami…it's an unusual name, why did you pick it for him." Ken asked still shell shocked taking deep breaths like she had just delivered the worst blow of his life to him.

"I named him after you... Dyami means Eagle…in Ameris." She said looking away.

"You named him after me…the Eagle. " Ken’s jaw dropped, tears ran down his cheeks. 

His blue eyes went wide in awe before Ken briskly turned and walked out the door of the Snack J and slammed the door shut behind him. 

She watched him rev up the engine on his motor bike and take off from the curb like a mecha had decided to attack him personally.

Finally, she felt the burden lift off her shoulders. Ken knowing the truth, she just hoped he would see reason before he did something that could damage Dyami's future.  
"Joe," She spoke into her communicator.

"Yes Jun," He said, she could hear the simulator in the background.

"He knows the truth…he wants to try and get him back…he can't raise a child…" Jun said her voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears threatened to undo her.

"Jun, I'll talk to him…he'll see reason eventually you know Ken." Joe tried to reassure her. "And Jun...you, did the right thing…I'll be there soon."

"I'm fine Joe…I can look after myself." She told him folding her arms she leaned back on the bar, she looked down, with strands of her hair clinging to her wet cheek as a tear made a trail down her face. 

"I do know Ken…" She muttered despairingly, thinking about how he reacted when he found out who his father was minutes before he died.


	24. Chapter 24

Ken's heart had been pounding hard from the realization he had been right when he came back from Africa-- Jun was pregnant, but he arrived home too late to see the truth. His own denial cost him his son and why didn’t he ask her outright before now?

By why did she feel she couldn't tell him? The question struck at the core of his soul. The reason had to be more than the lame one she gave him. The was, he had wanted to hurt her by telling her she was weak, he had wanted to lash out at her for leaving him out of it.

In his mind, he tried to image Jun pregnant, and what she would have looked like full term. The image just didn't seem to fit her slender figure.

The sounds of his Cessna's engine normally soothed him- but not today, Ken had something important that he had to do. 

Since Jun's confession of him becoming a father before the war started again he could think of nothing else but that baby boy. His bright blue eyes who wrapped his tiny fingers around his gloved hand. 

"Jun… how could you do this?" Ken angrily asked the question of her again in her absence.

Something felt so wrong about Jun keeping a secret like that from him. Of all of them on the team she's the one who encouraged open communication.

Turning the small plane so he could line it up for a smooth landing Ken at last felt small bump between his wheels and the tarmac. 

The flight to Dion City felt like a life time, finally he turned off the engines. Instead of jumping out of the plane like he normally did he sat there with nervous knots forming in the pit of his stomach.

This is new territory for me, Ken thought.

And for once in his life he really didn't know how he would approach this. 

Should he just walk into the hospital, find them and introduce himself as Dyami's father? Tell them that it was a mistake and he wants his child back because Jun left him out of the picture by not telling him he existed. Where would he begin find him?

Forcing his body to move Ken opened the canapé and jumped out. Casually he walked over to the small building and spoke to the attended to the airfield. 

He collected the keys for the hire motorbike and left to go his destination. Dion City's main hospital.

Pulling up at the parking lot he calmed his nerves and collected his thoughts. He decided to walk in through the emergency entrance and find them from there. 

The hospital had a feeling of mayhem about as Doctors and nurses rushed patients through the door from ambulances. He could hear some people crying, and others looking worried as the waited for Doctors to get back them about injured loved ones.

Patiently Ken observed the scene. And Jun's voice echoed in his mind. "We caused this…we should have been more careful…"

"Are you looking for someone?" A young female administration worker approached him interrupting his line of thought.

"Yes," Ken replied. "A close friend came in a while ago…His name is Matt, and his wife is Natasha, they have baby boy with them."

She looked at her chart. "Do you have a surname?"

This question stumped Ken, but she saved him from fumbling for it when she smiled." Oh, yes here they are. Matt Butler…his wife is Natasha."  
Ken smiled gratefully. "Could you tell me where I can find them?"

"I'll check for you." She offered, walking to the desk she began typing and after a few minutes she came back to him.

"He's just been taken to ward 26 on level 12. He's not long out of surgery." She told him.

"Thanks." Ken said before walking down the hall to the elevator. Ken pressed the button for level 12 and waited for the lift to eventually get there after several stops to pick up passengers and patients being transferred from one level to the next.

Trying to look like he belonged there with his nerves on edge, Ken walked down the hallway toward ward 26. 

The nurse's station was empty so he ducked in and looked for a room number for Matt Butler, after finding what he wanted he walked further down the corridor. 

A familiar voice met his ears, Natasha's he saw her sitting in a chair outside of her husband's room. Dyami sleeping in her arms. Ken sank into the shadows to listen to the conversation.  
"I could have lost him dad…" Natasha said to the elderly man sitting next to her. "I thought those days were long gone…"

"Sweetheart we can't predict what's around the corner…lucky the Science Ninja Team showed up when they did…or it could have been worse for the city."

"I know, they look so young up close." A small smile came to her face. "Much like me and Matt in the early days…remember what we were like?"

"Yes I do." He smiled at the memory. "Darling you had your mother worried sick…and your old dad telling ya he’s smart enough to get himself out of trouble flying jets with those reckless-"  
"Dad lets not go down that path." She pleaded.

"Humph…"He grunted at something that lay between father and daughter.

"Well at least in years to come you'll have quite a story to tell your son how he got to ride with the Condor in his race car. Not many kids get to have that kind of excitement at nine months old." The old man chuckled.

"And his dad rescued by the Eagle and the Swan. Matt finally got a ride in the God Phoenix. It's a pity Matt won't remember it since he was unconscious. Did I tell you he made a model of the old God Phoenix for Dyami's bedroom? He's been working on doing the finishing touches on it for his first birthday present. It’s the older one, red and blue." She said a brief content smile ran across her lips. "He'll be kicking himself about this for months, being unconscious during his one, and only opportunity to get a look at the warship he's been fascinated with for years…Pilots! Will he ever stop being one?"

"Well for me I'm happy my daughter chose a different career path, you being in the military at eighteen worried your mother." Her father looked at his sleeping grandchild, and didn't say any more about what she did in the military at eighteen for a career choice. "Dyami changed him back to how he used to be. I saw that old spark in him the moment you both walk through the door to introduce me to my grandson."

"If only mum was here to see him." Natasha sighed sadly.

"I know Tash, but she'd be proud of you." He said his tone reflecting his daughter, putting his arm around he drew her close.

"You're right though, becoming a father at last has done him a world of good, and he even comes home early from work to spend time with him. Airplanes and wing designs have taken a back seat for the first time since we met." She looked lovingly at her sleeping son cradles in her arms.

"Matt will pull through this Tash. He's been through much worse and he's got a strong fighting spirit… all those years as a UN fighter pilot proved that." Her father tried to comfort her with those comments. “Matt’s done alright for a young orphaned kid.”

Her father's weathered face became lost in thought. "Sweetheart I've been thinking…I should move closer to you… there's nothing really left for me here in Dion City, and your mother would have wanted me to there for our Grandson…and I want to be part of life for as long as I have left of this life."

"Dad are serious you said you'd never leave mom's resting place." Natasha stared at her father hardly believing her ears."

"Very serious, as soon as I can arrange it I'll sell up here and buy a house outside of Utoland…"

Matt was a UN fighter pilot. Ken's jaw dropped as he the conversation continued. And they live close to Utoland. For Ken this was good news. Jun did well in picking parents for their child. He would have chosen a pilot. Ken thought.

Moving away he felt some of the wind taken out of his determination to get Dyami back. He had to think more about it, for starters Jun had been right in saying he couldn't raise him. What would he do with him when called out on missions during the night? A baby had to have someone there… His heart sinking with common sense taking root. 

Ken had known for as long as he was Gatchaman, he couldn't have a family of his own. His one deep desire is to be a father and a husband. 

His eyes fell on his son as he woke up with a few tears. He watched his little face as he turned loving eyes to his new mother. Eyes that should have had that look for Jun, it stung his heart to realize he could love him, want more for him in life than he desired for himself. His fight to save the planet became for his son to live free of mecha's and Galactor. 

He had always felt too much stood in the way of a real life so he blocked it out, and his bitter feelings about his father abandoning him so young conflicted with those desires.

Feelings he hadn't really shared that with Jun for fear of the emotions it conjured up inside of him. So denial became the better option.

Walking away doubt shadowed his earlier convictions and he needed to think about his course of action some more.


	25. Chapter 25

Joe raced his red ford Mustang with sleek twin black stripes across the bonnet, he gunned the case the six cylinder engine to get more power as his eyes followed the men on the road bikes ahead of him racing along the busy streets of Utoland.

Avoiding pedestrians and other obstacles that got in his way with ease, he dropped the clutch and pulled on the hand break hard enough to make the wheels spin plumes of gritty smoke. 

He forced the car to do a ninety degree turn, fighting with the tension of the wheel so he turn it even more sharply so he could catch up with the goons carrying the bomb inside a briefcase.

"F# ...Bastards." Joe cursed seeing the goons heading towards the ISO building, he knew they had to be on a suicide run and it was his job to stop them. He didn't have time to bring in the rest of the team.

"Joe." He could hear Jun's voice through the speaker.

"Go away Jun, I've almost got em…" Joe riled at his concentration being interrupted at vital moment.

"Not now, I've got 'em in my sights..." Joe snarled and he gasped at the sudden rocking of the car. 

"What the heck are you doing?" He snarled at the enemy, drawing in closer to the goons he had seconds to stop them from destroying the building and killing thousands of ISO workers and other civilians…

"What tha…" He sat dumbfounded looking at the black screen in front of him.

Looking out of the dome shaped three dimensional, racing car simulator he saw Jun holding the power cord casually in one hand.

"That belongs in the power out let over there." Joe indicated, still feeling the rush of adrenaline from the simulated car chase through Utoland.

"I need to talk to you," She said putting it down on the floor.

"I was just about to kick Galactor arse, and bang you come along and pull the plug on the entire operation." Joe couldn't hide his disappointment as he expressed his frustration with his hands towards the screen.

"You can do that on any mission Joe…" Jun said walking over to him.

Joe looked at the young woman standing in front of him. Long hair so black it had a greenish hue to it under the fluorescent lights. 

Her eyes didn't hold naïve innocence he had been so used to seeing during the early days of the first war. She looked worried- dropping her earlier casual stance she took his arm and began guiding him out of the room.

Joe pulled away, "What's going on?"

"Can we find a place more private…?" Jun said opening the silver metal door of the small dark room.

Silently Joe followed her out of the room and down the hall to her quarters- he knew this had to involve her recent confession to Ken, what else could it be? He thought.

Joe walked in ahead of her and sat down in the cosy seat beside the small desk and promptly got himself comfortable by resting his feet on the table and folding his hands behind his head while she closed the door behind her. Jun looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"He's trying to get him back." She burst out looking at him with wide worried green eyes.

"You told me that already Jun- he will see light-"Joe stared at Jun as she began pacing the room not listening to him.

"He's been gone all day. This morning he went to the adoption office and saw Val my case worker… he…." Jun drew in a deep breath before she continued. "He put a stop to the process… he told them he needed time to think about it. He told her he is contemplating on raising Dyami himself… and he's turned off his bracelet…I've searched everywhere and I can't find him."

Joe stood up when he heard this and headed for the door, Ken rarely turned off his bracelet.

"Joe," Jun's eyes questioned him.

"I think Ken and I need to have a man to man talk." He drawled before leaving the distressed Swan still standing in her quarters.

"Ok, Joe…just find him and make sure he's alright." She called out after him.

Joe headed towards the surface and jumped into his old black mustang that needed loads of work to its leather interior and paint to bring it back to its former glory.

The new modified environmentally friendly engine he installed ran better than he expected in the old car, considering the amount of black pollution the old lead fuel based engine gave off.

There was one place that Joe figured he could find Ken. Pulling up at the memorial he got out of the car and walked along the serene grassy coastal headland towards the monument up ahead of him.

Ken sat in the long grass not far from the monument staring grimly out to sea. Joe sat down beside him and watched the setting sun with the him.

"Why…did she feel she couldn't talk to me?" Ken finally said in a mystified tone. "Am I that unapproachable that closest people in my life have to keep secrets from me?" His darkened blue eyes turned accusingly in Joe's direction.

"It was up to Jun to tell you, not me." Joe said standing up to stretch his legs.

"I'm not just talking about that Joe." Ken stood up and glared at him. "I'm talking about my father who never told me himself who he really was… then you show up, and keep the fact that you're a Cyborg from me. But tell Jun… Speaking of Jun."

Ken clenched his fists tight, clenching his jaw. "I can't forgive her for this…"

Joe watched his closest friend's tight control on his conflicting emotions- he looked like a coiled spring gradually getting tighter. One day he would become too tight and the coils would burst forth, in an uncontrollable rage.

"You're saying that because you're hurting…she’s hurting too… I know all about that kind of pain." Joe said folded his arms. "Get back at Galactor for what they did on the bridge, put your anger there."

Ken slowly nodded, clenching his jaw in determination. "I'm going to finish this war so I can raise my own son… lets, get Gel Sadra and Sosai Z and crush them all for good." The anger in him slowly dissipated on the surface.

"What about his parents? The people Jun chose for him?" Joe questioned.

Ken stopped walking but he didn't turn around, glancing over his shoulder back at the Condor. Joe saw some conflict there, but the Eagle didn't say anymore. 

A frightening calm came over Ken, in the way he walked towards his motorbike and sat on the seat taking his time to start up the engine.

"The calm before the storm." Joe said quietly watching Ken rev the engine and take off down the road.

Joe saw the flashing of his bracelet and he knew they had to report G-Town for another mission.

"Coming." He said to Dr Nambu, and then threw the car into gear and sped off down the road to meet up with the team.


	26. Chapter 26

Jun looked at the mounting rubbish in the back alleyway of the Snack J. 

The garbage truck had missed its run down the street due to a strike action by the company. 

Sighing heavily, she pulled the gloves on began to task of trying to make room for the next bag she had to bring out since she had been unable to open after running five missions in a row.

Ken acted in his usual professional manner- an outsider wouldn't have noticed the subtle way he began to withdraw from her again since he found out about Dyami.

But she did, and so did Joe.

Then on the last mission Ken and Jinpei ended up hurt when they fought against a Galactor Captain that shot out an energy flux, it destroyed base and killed the arrogant Captain Panther.

She could hear Ken inside saying something to Joe about an order.

That that part I find confusing. She thought.

Taking a step backwards as a strong disgusting smell of something not just rotting but it must be growing something horrid inside the bin. 

Putting the back of her hand over her nose she pushed the bag in further.

"Why is he here cooking in the kitchen? She thought. 

Since he hates me now and wants to undo everything I have tried to do for Dyami. She thought.

Confused Jun decided to go inside, take out the next bag of garbage quickly and get back to waiting on tables. 

After she gave her hands a good scrubbing and put on some perfume to get the smell out of her nose from working out the back of the Snack J.

Jinpei still hadn't recovered from his injury, but they managed to bring him back to the Snack J since he insisted the wound wasn't that bad.

The moment he got out of Joes car he fainted, and Joe carried him up to his bedroom, he was still sleeping the last time she checked on him.

"Ken, do have the order ready for table fifteen yet?" Joe said impatiently as she came to the rear entrance of the kitchen from the back of the Bar and Grill.

"Almost done." Ken said lightly.

"If that guy at table fifteen asks me one more time about why his burger is taking so, long I'm gonna give him a Condor special…" Joe sounded annoyed making a snacking motion on his hand. Joe really wasn’t meant for customer service. 

"Joe, don't beat up the customers unless they make smart remarks about us…Here's the order, with beer battered chips as he requested." Ken said handing him the plate.

Jun waited until Joe left the room before she entered.

"How's it going?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"It looks like the rush is about over." Ken said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." She managed turning on the tap to wash her hands in the sink after disposing of the gloves into the bin.

Silence fell between them while Ken got on with the job of preparing the next order. "When I'm finished this one you won't need me..." He said evenly.

Jun tried to keep her voice steady as she dried her hands she kept an eye on him for his reaction. "Ken… I need to talk with you about a few things…" She watched his lips draw into a straight line, but he stayed silent.

Casually she walked over to him, and began to pick some plates that needed to be put into the dishwasher.

"We need to discuss Dyami’s future." She said quietly.

"Do we?" He said bitterly. "You seemed to think we didn't need to have any discussions at all about him together."

"Ken… you have just put a stop to-"She started to say as he turned and glared at her making her flinch from his intense gaze.

"I did it because I had to… "Ken slammed the pot down onto cooker a little too hard.

"No you didn't." Jun began to feel anger rise up inside of her.

"What choices did you give me Jun?" He continued to glare at her. "None! I bet if I hadn't worked out a few things out along the way I'd still be in the dark."

"Ken you made it impossible for me to tell you." She folded her arms and returned his glare.

Jun looked up to see Joe standing at the door. "Be back in a minute." He drawled walking out.

"How?" Ken ignored him, and turned back to cooking the next order. "It would have taken a few simple words like… Ken, guess what I'm pregnant…or while you were away…we had a baby…

Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but hay…" By this time, he burned the omelette he had just made, cursing he threw it out and started to it again.

"You go running off at the drop of a hat at conflict in your personal life… I tried to talk to you Ken but you…" She pointed an angry finger in his direction. "Decided that all I wanted was to tie you down when I bought up the subject to try and find a way to break it you…remember?"

"I remember…" The wind went out of his voice as Ken turned his back on her he concentrated on making the omelette again.

"Don't try and talk me out of this Jun… if you don't want to be a mother that's your problem." Ken said placing the cooked omelette onto a plate and he arranged the small side salad garnish.

"I…don't want to be a mother?" She threw back his words, putting her hands on his shoulder she forced him to look at her. "You said you didn't want to be a father…you keep saying you're too much like your own father…I wanted to be a mother."

"That was before I learned about Dyami… besides I said I didn't want a family immediately… That was never my long term plan Jun." Ken's eyes softened a little and he called out to Joe to come and take the order.

"Sis…" Jun looked to see Jinpei weakly standing just outside the door- Jun began to wonder how long her had been there, tears welling in his eyes, he’d heard the truth.

"Jin… I couldn't tell you and not tell Ken." She went to walk over to him but something in the way Jinpei looked at her made her stop.

"Why didn't you say something to me about you having big bro's baby… I would have stayed in Utoland…I would have been there for you." Jinpei said with hot tears rolling down his young face, his expression changed to anger. "I thought we trusted each other sis…" He turned and ran away.

"That's fine… I'll take it." Jun picked up the plate stunned by what he just said, and Jinpei finding out this way that she was pregnant, she knew she would have to talk to him about it and soon.

Had she miss read what he said to her over a year ago? She thought walking out the kitchen door. Her fears over shadowed everything.

Jun didn't any have time after that to think about or continue her conversation with Ken, as soon as he finished with rush hour he took off out the door-- saying something about an urgent mail run.

Gingerly Jun walked up the stars too the loft she shared with Jinpei, hesitating she felt butterflies form in her stomach. 

She had tried so hard to teach him to be honest, and have morals over years and she began to feel she had just undermined all of it, by keeping a secret like this from him.

"Jinpei," She said knocking on the door, he didn't answer so she tried to turn the door knob only to find it locked.

"I'm not talking to you sis… "He sobbed openly.

"Jinpei…open the door." Jun felt the usual frustration swell up inside of her when he became emotional- closing her eyes she pushed it away.

"No!" He shouted angrily. "You lied to me Sis… and to big bro…. I've been mad at him all this time thinking he treated you badly… but really its you who treated him badly…so go away."  
"There's more to it than that Jinpei." She pleaded. "It's not that simple-"

"To me it is!" Jinpei's curt reply cut her." You could have told him and the rest of us but you just didn't have the guts too…"

Her jaw dropped, how often had she placed her life on the line when they were under attack from Galactor? Jun stepped away from the door.

"Well, if that's how you feel…" Jun said her voice cracking from his hurtful words.

She walked back down the stairs to see Joe sitting at the bar.

"Joe, he hates me too…" She said flopping down on the chair next him. She noticed the Snack J didn't have any customers left and the door had the closed sign on it.

"I figured you needed some space when I saw Jinpei trying to run back up the stairs crying and saying he's never talking to you again." Joe drank some of his soda and put a casual arm around Jun's deflated shoulders.

"They didn't react this badly to your secret…" She said at last.

She watched the corners of Joe's mouth turn up into a sympathetic smile. "My secret is different from yours Jun, mine affects mainly me…yours on the other hand affects the others in a more personal way…especially Ken."

She didn't say anything- instead she stared out the window at the bright sunny warm day. 

It should be pouring rain and overcast with dark grey clouds she thought. That would suit the way I'm feeling better, how dare it be sunny when my life is falling apart around me.

"I need to get out for a while- could you stay and look out for Jinpei…I know he gets on your nerves at times…" Jun looked into his softened grey eyes.

"Sure Jun… I'll make sure the little-pain-in-the-arse recovers." Joe promised.

"Thanks Joe…" Jun forced a smile and headed towards her motorbike in the garage.


	27. Chapter 27

Getting onto her motorbike, she left the Snack J as fast as she could to get onto the highway leading out of town. Jun knew her destination as she pulled up twenty minutes later at the small timber boathouse.

It didn't take her long to find the person she came here to see, the clanging further down the wharf got her attention.

"Ryu?" she called out to him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly, an expression of surprise on his friendly face.

"Jun, what are you doing here?" He blurted out at the rare visit.

She forced a smile she didn't feel. "I figured it's about time I came to visit you for a change."

His brows knitted together like he was contemplating something.

"How's Jin doin' he was sleeping when I left…" Ryu looked a little guilty- like he felt he had abandoned Jinpei in his hour of need.

"He's ahhh fine…" She managed and decided to change the topic. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to make the most of this beautiful day…" Ryu's goofy smile lightened her heavy heart.

"Want to come and catch a few big ones with me Jun?" He offered grinning. "I got some snacks and drinks…"

Ryu looked so alive in his element. So caught up in her own world Jun forgot about him. 

"Sure, why not…" She said taking up his offer and jumping into the boat with him.

The sea breeze refreshed her, and for at least an hour she could forget about the anger that the two people in the world she cared deeply about, felt towards her.

"You're getting better at casting that line." Ryu gave her a nod of approval as he began to unwind. "This is the best place to let your troubles go…and find peace."

"I had professional instruction a few months ago… besides your right this is relaxing." Jun took up his offer of some potato chips and sat down in the bottom of the boat, with Ryu while she waited for the fish to start biting.

"From the look on your face…it looks like you have something that's bothering you." Ryu's brown soft eyes and his genuine smile made her want to start crying.

"Ryu….I've really messed up." She confessed at last.

"I figured you'd eventually wanna talk about it…" He said respecting her space, the big guy patiently as always waited for her continue.

"You know?" She quizzed him.

"I know something else…” He turned thoughtful.” Other than you breaking up with Ken has been bothering you from the sad look in your eyes at times… I might not say much, and appear to not notice the world around me…but I see more than people realize." Ryu sat up a little and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When you and Jinpei went back to visit your family. I had something happen in my life…it changed it…but it also affected Ken too, he just didn't find out until recently." Jun took a deep breath. "I had a baby boy…"

Ryu's eyes went wide in amazement. "You did!"

"Yes…" She admitted at last, relief flooding her that he finally had the truth. 

"Wow that's huge…I mean, Jun why didn't you tell us, we would have stayed and helped you out...where is the kid now?" He asked.

"I put Dyami up for adoption…its meant to be finalized soon. But Ken has interfered with it just as it was about to be finalized in court. I have no idea how this is affecting his parents, when they learn that he's put a halt to it." She felt relieved to tell someone about it, without becoming an emotional mess.

"I can understand him being upset that you didn't tell him Jun…the pain always cuts deeper when someone you love keeps secrets from you…remember his father kept secrets from him too, until it was too late to do anything about it." 

The look in Ryu's eyes told her he somehow understood not just Jun's feelings but Ken's too. "You have to realize that you have had some time now to accept it, Ken hasn't, and you need to just allow him to come to terms with it."

She took in what he just said and turned it over in her mind, it made sense.

"Jinpei overheard me talking to Ken today about it in the kitchen of the Snack J… and now he won't talk to me at all." Jun said looking out at the sparkling blue water.

"Jin will recover and then he'll wanna know everything about the kid…hey." Ryu looked like he had a revelation hit him. "Yah said the name of the kid is Dyami?"

She nodded.

"Was he that kid on the bridge?" he asked smiling.

"Yes…" she answered.

"He's a cute baby… and his mother looks like a lovely lady too, I like her Jun. His dad was brave too." Ryu gave his approval of her choice in parents.

"She is, you know the first time I met them it was all such a whirlwind that I didn't know what to think…I think they must have been just as nervous as I was…" Jun thought about the meeting, it all seemed so hazy and rushed.

"I know what it’s like to wanna tell the people you love a secret that could change their lives…but know you can't because you don't know the outcome…or how it could affect them…" Ryu said looking distantly out to sea, like his fathers, fishing boat could appear any minute.

"Ryu…I should have come and talked with you about this ages ago." She said grateful for his intuitiveness.

Ryu shook his eternally messy brown locks. "Nope, you came and talked about it when you were good and ready too…and not before."

Her heart warmed with his respect for his teammates. What would they do without Ryu’s steadfast nature. He was a good friend. 

Ryu's compassion restored some of Jun's confidence she could still do the right thing still by Natasha and Matt…but what about Ken, she thought sadly.

Ryu must have seen her crest fall face as she thought about him.

"Ken loves you Jun I can see he still does a lot…that's why he's so hard on you about it…it’s harder when you want something badly…and can’t go there." Ryu said picking up Jun's bending fishing rode and he began to reel it in. 

He took off the flipping silvery fish and gave Jun a thumbs up for a good catch.

"He's big enough to feed the two of us, what do ya say to dinner tonight…I'm cooking." Ryu grinned. "Then we can talk some more… I got a couch ya can crash on."

She agreed feeling her burdens lightened by his easy going manner. Ryu turned on the two stroke motor of his boat. "And don't worry I'll have a word with Jinpei."

"I guess your right…You're a great friend to us all Ryu." She said warmly as they made their way back to his mariner.

"Awe don't go all mushy on me." He joked and went back to guiding the small boat home.

The familiar sound of fat spitting out of the fry pan made Jun feel like she was back in the kitchen of the Snack J. Ryu hummed softly as he prepared the fish in flour and herbs to throw into the pan to cook.

"Fish caught fresh is tasty all on its own." He said like a master chief. "All it needs is a few fresh herbs, a light coating of flour and olive oil to cook it in…and lemon to finish it off…"  
Jun smiled at the merry Owl instructing her on how to cook…

What a contrast they are. She thought watching him so relaxed in his cosy home by sea cooking dinner like there wasn't a care in the world.  
"Ryu…If it's not my cooking then I'll love it." She said setting the table for them.

"Done…can you bring over the salad and the hot chips." Ryu said serving the fish onto two plates he walked over and put a plate on each end of the small round kitchen table.

Jun took a bit of the fish she caught. "This is delicious…" She purred taking another soft white flaky piece, pulling out a few fine bones along the way to get to the rest of the flesh.  
Ryu grinned like a Cheshire cat while he tucked his white serviette into the top of his shirt.

"This is the life I really want Jun…My own fishing business, wife a few kids. Well at least a wife that can handle me, and being away for a full month while I'm out at sea on fishing trawler." He said looking into the distance.

"Do you have a girl in mind?" She asked wonder what girl he might be thinking about.

"I did…but then she left the Island just before I came back to Utoland to marry some other guy…" He sighed heavily and went back to eating his fish.

Jun raised an eyebrow and then went back to eating her fish and salad. "How did meet her?" She asked curiosity taking over her first instinct of not prying into the Owls personal business.  
"I knew Sianetta from the time I was a kid… she's so pretty with short blond hair and beautiful warm smile… she seemed perfect for me…but then I told her I had to go back to Utoland and I didn't know when I would be home next…" He said in a resigned tone. "She looked really unhappy… but how could I tell her about being a Ninja?"

“No, you couldn't." Jun sympathised with his situation.

"The last I heard…well…she's gone for good." Ryu looked so sad Jun wanted to hug him. "She's the only girl who really understood me."

"Jun when it comes to me and women I just seem to screw it up." Ryu became discouraged. "I fall so quickly for a girl and I can't hide how I feel when it happens…it scares them away…"

"Ryu there is a girl out there who will want you to be smitten by her, and show it openly. The right one won’t run." Jun tried to reassure him.

"I dunno Jun, It might never happen anyway, since this war is never ending." Ryu's comment stung her. This war is never ending…

"We keep fighting Ryu…until it's over, it's all we can do and hope we manage to survive in the process of it all." Jun picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen followed by Ryu with the rest of them.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Jun, it will work itself out eventually you'll see." Ryu said filling up the sink to wash up.

"I hope so Ryu…I really do." She said trying to convince herself, she picked up a T-towel and began drying the dishes with him.

Jun privately hoped Ken would see reason eventually if he didn't then she would have to take drastic action that would damage the relationship between them forever…

The sound of her bracelet beeping brought her out of her thoughts.

"We have to go…" She said to Ryu.

"Now that's good timing, for once I'm not just sitting down a too a nice meal and get a call to move out…" He grinned as they ran towards the door so they could leave for the base together in the God Phoenix located under the mariner.


	28. Chapter 28

Jun felt like she could just drop onto her bed and sleep forever…

How many missions have we run over the past month? She thought miserably. Too many and the war had been escalating with Galactor throwing at them everything they had.

Walking past Dr Pandora's office, she noticed her holding something, and she had tears on her cheeks.

" Dr Pandora." Jun said knocking on the open door.

She jumped and quickly stashed the photo she had in her hand into a draw, then she put on a fake smile.

"Jun, I thought you had all retired for some sleep." Pandora recovered quickly from her moment of sorrow and went back to looking at her computer.

"Is something troubling you ?" Jun asked walking into the room she put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." She fobbed off Jun's concern- this action only worried Jun more.

"Why don't we go and have a coffee at the café in the rainforest." Jun said trying to get her away from the monitor.

Pandora considered Jun's offer of some time out from working. Eventually she accepted.

Walking down to the café some of the lethargy lifted from Jun. 

She needed to have some time out herself from thinking about her problems. The first chance she got, when they had a short break in their missions-- was to go back to the Snack J, she sent a message to contact Val at the adoption office urgently. They had to inform Matt and Natasha that Ken the birth father had reservations about the adoption proceeding.

"Jun, the both of you need to come into the office so we can talk about this…Do you have a contact number for him?" Val asked, she sounded very concerned herself about what was going to happen. 

Jun could only guess how Matt and Natasha would be feeling if Ken wanted to take him away from them…

"No." She lied." I'll try and track him down and see if he'll come in with me." Jun promised before hanging up, it was all she could do.

"This is a lovely spot- it's hard to believe it's at the bottom of the ocean." Pandora said while they sat down and ordered lattes and something to snack on.

"I know this place is the most amazing research centre on the planet." Jun relaxed into the cosy soft lounge chair….she could drift off to sleep in the soft leather. brought her out of her longing to sleep again with a comment.

"Jun…did you ever know your family?" Pandora's voice took on a distant tone.

"No…I was abandoned at an orphanage when I was a new born baby…" Jun said she had accepted it a long time ago. Her heart caught for a moment, was she like her own mother?  
"I'm sorry to hear that…" Pandora smiled warmly at the young girl sitting the coffee's and cakes on the table.

"How about you ?" Jun asked watching her face closely, flinched slightly.

"I'm all alone in the world Jun…some things are better off left alone to rest." She turned her eyes to look out at the window at the ocean. "The bottom of the sea can be a lonely place…how many unmarked graves are there from over the years of humans exploring the oceans do you think?"

Jun felt stumped by her deep cryptic question and she searched for an answer that might fit. "A lot I believe…it would be a peaceful grave… from what I have heard..."

"Yes, it would be, a death by drowning is the most peaceful." She closed her eyes for a minute as if in deep thought, and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What a depressing conversation…sorry Jun."

She began to eat her cake and sip at her coffee like they had never talked about dying through drowning.

"I agree…" Jun said masking her curiosity about why would talk like it.

"Well…I have a meeting with in five minutes at the labs." She announced briskly, standing up. "We have a lot of data to work through from the information you all gathered on the Solar shifter plan…we should be able to find a way to stop Galactor soon. Thank you for the coffee Jun...I'll have them put on my account."

Jun watched her briskly walk away…

A few minutes later Jun walked passed her office again and she noticed the door open with no one in there.

Walking in she opened the draw she saw stash the picture in. Looking at the little blond haired girl smiling with bright blue eyes she began to wonder if gave up a child just like she did. 

If so then she knew her pain, putting the picture back she decided to respect her privacy.

After all how long did it take her to be able to talk about her loss. Jun thought.

"Jun, what are you doing?" She turned to see Ken standing at the door.

"Just waiting for Pandora, but it looks like she won't be back for a while." Jun said offhandedly walking out the door. Ken seemed to accept this and he fell into step beside her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked keeping the conversation light.

"There have been some murders of young ISO men…I think Galactor might have something to do with it so I've been doing some research. "Ken said seriously.

"Have you found anything?" Jun looked at his serious face- Ken just shook his head and became lost in his thoughts.

Silently they walked for a while towards their personal quarters.

"Ken…have you thought any more on what I said to you on the way back?" Jun asked as they reached her door. She had asked him to consider going into Val's office with her and talk about their options regarding Dyami's future.

"Yes…" He said, she tried to detect his feelings in that one word.

"And?" She waited.

" Jun, this whole thing has sent my world into a spin… and not once have you even truly admitted you were wrong…it's like you blamed me for getting you pregnant and then decided this is the most fitting punishment."

Jun drew in a deep breath… "Alright I should have told you…satisfied."

"No, you have to mean it Jun." He moved in closer, why did she always go to jelly when he came into her personal space. She thought absently.

"I'm too tired to sound like I mean it Ken… " She opened the door and to her surprise he followed her inside.

"Do you?" Ken asked again. "I want hear it Jun…I need to know."

"You need," She turned on him, exhaustion amplified her anger and frustration over the whole painful past year. 

Her sorrow came pouring out. "Is that all you care about? What Ken needs and wants…I bet your stopping the adoption to punish me for making a mistake…Washio did you ever once think…think about me as more than a summer fling, it was nice but there's nothing more to it than that."

Ken looked surprised by her outburst.

"I thought about you every day, when I was in Burma…and in Africa…I came back for you." Ken respond in a calm quiet voice that took the fight out of her.

Jun's voice became quiet too. "And I thought about you when I was in labour all alone in my bathroom as my waters broke…” 

Lost in the memories he told him about it. “Thinking, I would have to delivery him on my own. I was so scared Ken…I've never felt that afraid in my entire life…what if he died because I didn't get the right medical care since I had to hide it to protect him…then that would have been my burden to bear alone too. I’m sorry… I will be sorry for the rest of my life." 

She said collapsing onto her bed she began to cry, numbing tears she wanted him to go. She didn't expect Ken to comfort her…she didn't expect anything from him ever again. She waited for him to leave like he normally would. 

They said nothing for a long time, eventually he walked over and he laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her, the last thing she heard as she fell into a dreamless sleep was his soft footsteps on the carpet as he left the room.

When she eventually woke from her slumber Jun gradually sat up and switched on her side lamp.

With a good rest her thoughts became clearer. Her conversation with Ken had gone badly again. Jun hugged her legs closer to body resting her chin on them as she began to run the events through her mind.

She did feel sorry not telling him, it became apparent during her outburst that she did truly feel sorry for not telling him about Dyami. 

Rectifying it became the harder part and overcoming her need to find excuses for her bad choices only drove a bigger rift between them.

Ken could be stubborn, and forgiveness wasn’t one of his strong points when felt betrayed. Did she betray him? Jun pondered…she deceived him when she could have been honest.  
But why? She asked herself. Why did she feel the need to hide it from him when they had such a trusting relationship?

***************

Then her thoughts went back in time, before Dr Nambu appeared at the orphanage…

She tried to ask a lady who worked there about her mother. Why she abandoned her. The woman shook her head sadly telling Jun she would be better to forget about questions there were no answers for.

Feeling totally unsatisfied Jun snuck into the records room…it was then that she found the scrunched up note, and a description of how she had been found. She was approximately ten days old, wrapped in a blanket… 

Abandoned.

Her greatest fear she would be like the mother she never knew.

Her greatest fear had been to have a child she couldn't care for. Is that why she didn't want to look for her, Jun feared what she would find out, if she did manage to locate her. Would she reject her again?

She had always wondered if her mother had loved a man only to be abandoned by him… too young to care for a child on her own…too afraid to face the truth of it so she left the reminder of her lovers, betrayal on the doorstep of an orphanage. 

That had been the story she played in her mind from the time she read a book when she was ten about a girl that had been left that way…

Ken kept saying he was too much like his father because he hit her, but maybe she was like a woman she never knew, they only gift she gave Jun was life and then she walked away...  
Just like she did to Dyami. 

Jun shuddered, she had grown tired of crying, tired of trying to work it out in her mind. Did she continue to find ways to shift the entire blame off her shoulders? 

Startled by that notion she sat upright. Had she been wanting him to take the blame from her, but Ken refused to do it…

Jinpei had begun to distance himself from her- the only time they really talked at the moment was on missions. 

She tried to talk to him, but Jinpei wouldn't have a bar of it, his rejection cut her deeply, Ryu gave her sympathetic smiles. Joe every now and them would show her he still cared. But he seemed to have become more neutral.

She ran her fingers through her long ebony locks and untangled a few knots, pulling back the blankets she swung her legs over the side of the bed and undressed to jump into the shower.  
The warm water running down her back made her feel more human again.

"Jun." She heard Ken's voice, for a moment she thought it was in her bracelet.

"Jun…are you here?" She heard him ask.

Blushing she began to wash the soap off her body, it had been a long time since he had seen her naked with water running over her body, she blushed even deeper with memories of the times they made love in the shower that came floating into her mind.

"Ken I'll be out in a minute." She called hurrying to finish her shower she quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around her body to make a quick dash out to get her clothes.

"Here." She heard him enter. Looking up she saw his hand through a crack in the bathroom door holding her clothes.

"Thanks." She said grateful for his discretion.

Dressing quickly she dried her hair and picked up a brush as she headed out to see why he was back in her quarters again.

He had a file in his hand and he placed it on her desk.

Running the brush through her damp hair Jun looked at the file and Ken's troubled face.

"I can't make any sense of it, why would they be killing those men, they all have one thing in common…they are my age." Ken sat down on her bed while Jun opened up the file.

"Have you spoken to Dr Nambu?" She asked looking at the bodies of men she had never seen before, he nodded and waited for her response.

"Ken they're all pilots…" She sat down at her desk and switched on the side lamp.

"I know and that's what worries me…I think Galactor are looking for me." Ken stood up and he began to pace the room.

"Why did you need my opinion if you have already reached one?" She said raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You help me work things through my mind, besides Joe just thinks I'm being paranoid." Ken shoved his hands deep into his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"You could be…but then Galactor I bet are dying to know what you really look like." Jun said closing the file.

"Jun… I understand what you meant when you said you were afraid of Galactor finding out about Dyami." Ken looked scared. She couldn't remember a day in her life when Ken had truly looked afraid.

"Ken…I've said a lot of things." She looked at him seriously. "The only thing I've never really said to you is that I'm truly sorry about not telling you about him, and avoiding you… you had a right to know, and I denied you the chance to be part of any decisions being made for him." Shame for her bad choices filled her.

She meant every word, and she did feel she owned him an apology and much more. Even if it was too late to win back his love and respect. Jun realized she still loved him and always would.   
Ken's eyes went wide as she spoke. "You really mean that don't you."

"Yes…I should never have tried to place it all on your shoulders." She whispered humbly- she felt suddenly choked up by the rush of emotions she didn't expect, from saying how the words that had been playing on her mind. She had been too full of pride to say them.

Ken didn't say anything more as their bracelets began to beep and they ran out of the room to see what wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ken, I believe you are right when you said that Galactor is targeting you."Dr Nambu stated. 

Ken clenched an angry fist Jun swallowed a nervous lump forming in her throat- they had never gone to this degree to get to Ken before.

Dr Nambu delivered the next blow to them as Galactor drew in closer to revealing Gatchaman's identity.

"They have captured Sam, the nephew of ISO Chief Anderson and they plan to kill him if Gatchaman doesn't reveal himself to them." looked directly at Ken. "Of course we can't let them kill Sam, but we can't risk revealing your identity to Galactor it could undermine everything we have achieved so far."

"I know Sam!" Ken said. "I won't let him die-" Ken stepped forward and took off his bracelet and he threw it onto Dr Nambu's desk. "I'll quit the team…if it's the only way to stop them from murdering him..." Ken turned and left the room, Jun gasped and she looked desperately at Joe. Jinpei and Ryu stood there with stunned faces.

Joe turned ran out the door after Ken…

Ken felt a hand on his shoulder… Joe forced him to turn around and face him.

"I'm not going to let you just quit the team like this," Joe said with his grey eyes boring into him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Ken said sternly. He had a plan, and it didn't involve the rest of the team.

Without warning Joe punched Ken hard across the cheek sending him flying across the corridor. Throwing his bracelet back. Ken picked it up and put it into his pocket.

"You bloody idiot." Joe snarled. "Ken- you've got think more about this…" Joe fumed and balled his fist again.

Ken looked into Joe's eyes with determination as he slowly came to his feet. "I know exactly what I'm doing…without me on the team Galactor has no reason to kill Sam…or anyone else."  
"If they can go after people just to find what would happen if Galactor begins to dig too deep… if they find out who I am…" Ken left the words hanging he dared not to say- he knew if they uncovered anything about him it could lead them to Dyami.

Ken punched Joe back hard across the face sending the Condor smashing against the wall.

Taking advantage of the opportunity to leave Joe behind Ken ran towards the first transport off the base he could find.

From the recent missions Ken had an idea where the base could be, but he needed to stay under cover.

The spy he ran into as he tried to work out why they would target Sam, proved to be helpful after a few punches he confirmed the bases location.


	30. Chapter 30

Their relaxation room at G-Town felt anything but relaxing at the moment for Jun, and she hated being forced to wait around. But Dr Nambu insisted, figuring Ken would contact them as soon as he located Sam.

Jun couldn't believe it- Ken would race off on his own and leave the rest of them hanging around wondering what to do next.

"Joe, did he give you any idea where he was going to even look for Sam?" Jun asked again.

Joe just shook his head. "I want to hit for taking off on his own like that."

"It’s not like Ken to be irrational." Joe agreed, ignoring the hypocrisy of his earlier statement.

"So, why are we waiting?" She said standing up and looking at the Swallow and the Owl.

With her hands on her arm, she looked at the Condor with a raised quizzical eye brow. "Since when did you start doing as you were told?"

A sly grin spread across his face. "I like this side of you Jun… lets go and have a look around, it can't hurt."

The Owl and Swallow looked at each other and smiled, and then they followed the Swan, and the Condor as they ran out of the room.

Ken's hunch had been right, the beast that attacked the two science labs earlier in the week had to be close by. Galactor never liked to have their Mecha monsters cover too much ground.

With ease Ken knocked out a goon and hide his body in a store room as he quickly put on the uniform and followed Gel Sadra who had just entered the base onto the giant Mecha. 

Joining the escort by following along behind them he kept a mental note of where they were going.

The sounds of metal grinding caught his ears but he didn't have time to think about as they entered an interrogation room. 

Looking up he saw Sam hanging from the ceiling.

Gelsadra looked pleased with Sam's position, and she began to ask him about the Science Ninja Team. 

Ken knew she would grow impatient, and quickly and began the next part of her interrogation, if he didn't act fast Sam could end up either dead or in great deal of pain.  
Suddenly Gelsadra turned on him. "Well, well look what we have here…" She purred. "An extra guard."

Before Ken could act she ripped off his goons mask, knowing he was in real trouble now Ken grimaced and looked up at Sam.

"I'm Gatchaman, leave him alone he has nothing to do with the Science Ninja Team." Ken quickly jumped up to a balcony nearby with sound of Gelsadra's laughter following him.

"No Ken…please don't say things like that- She'll kill you." Sam pleaded and he began struggling harder with his bonds.

"YOU!" She shouted and laughed louder and pointed a finger at Sam." Prove it or he dies!"

Ken pull jumped up onto a balcony that offered him an escape. He could run and leave Gelsadra wondering if it really was Gatchaman. 

Hesitating, the reality of the situation hit him, if he ran to keep his cover Sam would die. 

If he didn't, he lost any chance for his son to know him forever, because of the danger the Butler family would be in if Galactor found out about them. 

Slowly Ken put his wrist in from of him. Gripped with the agony of what he had to do to save a life.

"Bird Go." He said as he transformed into the Eagle.

"I am the white shadow that haunts you…" He snarled at his enemy while he stepped out of the shadows.

He watched Gelsadra's jaw drop in shock, but he didn't give her time to act as used his saucer to cut Sam's bonds and set him free.

"Come on…" He shouted to Sam, dragging the young man to his feet during the confusion and he pushed him out of the room.

Running down the hall of the mecha Ken and Sam ran into a room that left them both horror-struck at the amount of explosives in the room.

And I thought we had problems with solar shifter plan and all the sunbeams that have been causing devastation over the past month. Ken thought looking around.

"We have to get out of here." Ken told Sam, pulling out his laser gun Ken walked over to a door and he melted the lock.

Gasping at the sudden rush of air that hit them Ken cursed under his breath. "It looks like that sound I heard was this thing launching."

In the distance he spotted a familiar ship and smiled. "Sam we're gonna jump."

Sam looked terrified at the idea. "I don't have a parachute."

"You don't need one…you can free fall for a short period and then we'll link hands…I'll help you land gracefully." Ken informed him. Sam didn't look convinced about the plan but followed Ken anyway.

Ken had practised freefalling since he was a child, taking his first jump from a plane at ten, each time sent a rush of adrenaline through him. 

The rushing of the thin air across his face, the rustling of his clothes as the wind fought to keep in the air…

This is the part of flying he loved the most. Jun said to him once she truly felt the most vulnerable and free during those freefalls. 

Describing exactly how he felt as he grabbed Sam's arms and guided him to the top of the God Phoenix.

Once inside he saw the look of relief wash across Jun's face, but he didn't have time to break the news to them that his identity had been blown. 

Still he did have time to rectify that error if he destroyed the mecha with Gelsadra still on it. She might not have time to notify the rest of Galactor.

"We have to destroy that mecha now, it’s loaded with enough missiles to take out several cities and more." Ken urgently said looking around at the rest of the team.

"I'll fire a couple of birds…" Joe said confidently, but Ken shook his head and ran towards the door that led to the Eagle Sharp. "No, I opened a door and left it open, if I fire a missile into the narrow opening then it will cause a chain reaction… "

Jun looked at him, alarm darkening her green eyes. "Ken it’s too dangerous…"

Ken didn't have to time to think of anything else but destroying that mecha, quickly he hoped into the G-1 and flew out of the God Phoenix.

Ryu began to divert the attention of the mecha so Ken could fly in closer.

Within minutes he found the opening, and fired a missile.

"Let’s get out of here," He said to his jet as turned to make a quick getaway as the thing exploded.

"Ken are you alright?" Jun said through his bracelet.

Ken watched the fire ball and the small escape pod making its way into the distance, he knew that he failed in preventing the rest of Galactor from knowing his identity.

"As much as I can be." He called into his bracelet. 

All of his thoughts of being part of his son's life now went down in flames along the mecha he had just destroyed. 

The pain would become less over time, Ken tried to tell himself. As long as Dyami's safe that's all that matters.

"I'm not going back to the base…" Ken said through the communications link. "I have something that I need to do, and it has to be done now."

The rest of them sounded bewildered, as he switched off his bracelet and set a course for Utoland.

*************

Jun wiped off counter for the fifth time in ten minutes. She didn't know why she bothered since she didn't have any customers.

Jinpei made some clanging sounds out the back. "What, big bro should really ask me first before re-arranging my kitchen." He complained. 

A small smile crossed Jun's lips, he had been more civil to her in past week. 

But she could tell he still hadn't forgiven her for not telling him she was pregnant when he left to go and visit Ryu's family from the frowns and mean looks he cast in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I wonder where he is." She said concerned.

"He'll be in soon I'm sure." Joe said drinking his beer, something he rarely did these days. 

But he said he needed something stronger to relax him after that mission, and Sam telling them that Ken revealed his identity. 

Ryu shrugged his shoulders and said something about helping Jinpei. She knew he had an ulterior motive to find food over actually helping the Swallow re-arrange the kitchen back to the way the Swallow likes it.

The sound of the door opening got her attention. Ken walked inside his face drawn and pale- ignoring Joe he as approached the counter.

Jun stared at him-- Ken looked the saddest she had ever seen him. His red rimmed eyes gave away to some of his emotions before he stepped through the door into the Snack J.

Quietly he sat in his seat at the bar and stared at the counter…

Jun walked over to him and put her hand on his, surprising her by lacing his fingers through hers. 

She looked at their hands clasped together- she always thought her hand looked like more like a child's when he held it in his big hands.

"It's done Jun." He said in a low voice.

"Sam told us what happened Ken-" She started to say, but stopped when Ken shook his head. "That's not why I'm here."

“I went into the office and signed the papers- giving my consent for his adoption… he's safe now." Ken said looking up at her his eyes shone with painful tears. Staring into his clear blue red rimmed eyes she figured he had already done that- She squeezed his hand.

"It's not the end Ken…it won't be like it was for you and your father." Jun searched his eyes for some clue he understood.

"He can't know me, or have any connection…they could find him if I take up that offer of contact." Ken said letting out a held breath.

"At least he'll have a sense of identity and family…we gave him that much." Jun knew how he felt, but Ken didn't respond.

"I'm going back to the base…" He said standing up, his every moved echoed his heartache, she saw Joe watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Ken…please stay." She shouted after him as he put a hand on the door. He slowly looked at her over his shoulder.

Tears stung her eyes as she saw the anguish in his. Wordlessly she walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Don't try and handle it alone…take it from me, it's too hard."

Pulling her close he kissed the top of head affectionately. "I just need some space…then we get on with what we have been trained to do."

He let go of her and walked out the door. They both shared pain in this. 

For a single moment, Jun felt herself transported back to a time when the Snack was crowded and he came back from Africa… she saw pain in his eyes then, but nothing like this.

"I'm here for you Ken…if you need me." She said knowing he didn't hear her.

She meant every word and she vowed become stronger and show him what she was truly made of in fighting against Galactor to bring about the peace they all longed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of this story is- "Reconciliation." It is completed and will be posted soon.   
> Ebonyswanne. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own the characters or the Gatchaman universe, all compliments to Tutsumoko productions. No money is made from these stories.


End file.
